


Blood Wars: The Elder Cycle

by Lady_Rhey



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magic, Multi, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 79,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey
Summary: She had been trained to use her body as a weapon of coercion.  She had been told love wasn't an option.  Then she met the prince......and the man who would be her guardian and she realized love and destiny never went hand in hand.As she lay in the arms of the man destined to protect her and bedded the man who would be her king, she vowed to give her body for the kingdom but not her heart.Was there a way to stave off the oncoming darkness  she was destined to prevent?  Or would she lose everything to a man she was never supposed to lose her all to?She would have to decide before the runes etched into her skin, or she risked losing her magyck and her sanity as she separated the kingdom of Man and the Kingdom of Eternity.All content is my own creation and may not be used for any other purpose without permission.  All images are borrowed and credit will be given when found.





	1. Bound

Note: You can skip this if it is too sensitive or graphic as it does not directly relate until later in the story.  You can pick up from chapter 2 and still understand what is going on.

———————————

Tears poured down her motionless face.On the verge of indescribable delirium from pain that had no beginning or foreseeable end, she had become a prisoner in her own mind.Though she knew her screams never left her lips as a result of the compulsion placed on her, they echoed through every fiber of her being. 

 

"Such a pristine canvas you have been my dear.Your blood flows clean, the color of polished garnets during a sunset in summer.The pen parting your flesh...." the man seated in beside his tightly manacled victim stated with the smile of an approving artist completing his masterpiece as he artfully drew the mantis pen over her flesh in fluid flicks of his wrist. ".....effortlessly as first the Sigil is implanted above the canal of your breast and then your nakedness is engraved with the runes of Transvergence and binding from breast to back."

 

With a final flagrant swirl, the man sat back assessing his work.Though no longer discernible as a human woman, the form bent in half was a mass of eloquently carved flesh and flowing blood front to back.The man made a disapproving sound and upending the mantis pen, inserted it repeatedly into the canals of open flesh assuring it was the required depth.

 

"Your vision is going old man", a deep male voice said with sarcastic criticism as a figure walked heavily into the room.

 

"Careful Master Anton.I would hate for you to actually bloody your armor, especially with no battle in sight to cover up your tactics."The artist said offhandedly, his eyes never leaving his canvas.

 

"Just tell me if she Is finished.I wait for no woman, even if her detainment isn't of her choice", a gruff anger laced with overflowing impatience growing in Anton's voice.

 

"You know I can not rush art."The man's critical eye turned briefly to meet Anton's before they slid across his body."How long did your own first Runes take?You know too well this is far more complicated then even all your rune work combined."The man's eye returning to assess his work as the woman continued to remain bloody and motionless.

 

"Is she done or not! ", Anton roared as he began pacing back and forth across the room.

 

With an exasperated sigh The Artist put down his pen, after wiping it clean, and got down from his stool.He slowly circled the body laying on a stone slab on her stomach, her arms and legs manacled to a ring in the floor tight enough she couldn't move and inch.This kept her skin at its most taught as her blood collected in grooves in the slab she lay on and slowly drained into a large basin below her.Not an inch of skin had been left untouched by the pens blade.Even her face, held up by a thin noose loosely secured to prop her head without choking her, was covered in caverns of split flesh.When he had completed his circuit, The Artist turned to Anton.

 

"Complete, though treat this one with care.I am afraid she will never fully turn and if you treat her as carelessly and dispassionately as your previous maidens..." The Artist walked up to Anton placing a hand on his shoulder" she will turn on you and cost you more than your life."

 

Anton brushed the hand away."Nonsense old man.There is no woman I can't break.She knew what she had to look forward to when she entered the Convent, especially if she was found unfit for his highness."Anton turned and spit at the girl.

 

"Don't say I didn't warn you."The Artist said as he walked away.

 

When his footsteps could no longer be heard, Anton took a look at the bloody shell in front of him."Bring in my supplies!"He barked to the empty room. "And make sure I am not disturbed."

 

Within seconds, servants scurried around the room, bringing Anton everything he needed as he removed first his armor, then his clothes."Clean these and put everything in my chambers.Do not forget to place a mat at the foot of my bed for my new dog to sleep when we are done."He said with a wicked smile.

 

The servants nodded and the last image to be seen in the room before the doors shut was Anton naked, a garnet gemmed dagger in his hand as he drew his first blood for the binding.He would not visit his room until well into early morning the next day.He would still be naked, his new dog unconscious and slung over his arm.She would be completely healed except for the scars from the runes that covered her body. He could have removed those as well, but he hated wasting energy on tools and loved giving them reminders of their servitude.Once in his room, unconscious or not, he would ravage her in every way possible.When he was spent, she would be discarded on the mat covered in her final shame.Anton valued obedience over everything, and as the General Omegus of the Kings army, few questioned his authority or tactics. 

 

Especially If you were a woman.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

"She's going to kill him Theryn."The Artist said as he Idly stirred his Edinbark tea.

 

"Just like that poison you drink will kill you one day old friend", the man sitting across from The Artist said in a loving but concerned tone.

 

"No faster than that wife of yours."He took a sip of the tea then continued, " At least I have an immunity after all these years, you sir cant even compel that shrew to pass the wine at dinner."

 

"I heard that you wizened hag."An ageless woman glided into the room and took up position behind and slightly to the side of her husband."Anton again?"

 

"Regrettably."The man said, then paused to meet his wife's eyes." He has a new girl, but Micael here seems to think she is more than he can handle."

 

"Her mind is twisted Theryn.She remained awake during the whole procedure."

 

"Did she now?" Theryn said with genuine shock and curiosity.

 

"And that isn't the worst of it."Micael "The Artist" stared down at his cup as he mulled over how to explain the troubling news.After several moments he met Theryns' eyes."She unconsciously compelled my hand, making sure my cuts were always precise even though she had no knowledge of the runes.It was like she compelled me to share the runes with her and then guided the effectiveness of my hand.No one has shown that much promise."His eyes suddenly shifted to the woman at Theryns' side. "Not even you Melindra."

 

"If that is the case, then why wasn't she made my maiden instead?"Theryn retorted with a tinge of anger.

 

"Because I think she is a Psion."Micael said without hesitation.And you know no man, not even the king, can have more than one of the crest bonded to him.

 

"For several moments the room remained silent, then Theryn spoke quietly. "I need to know everything about this girl."Theryn then turned to his wife."I also need you, love, to contract one of the Borrowed to shadow her and help keep the peace.You know I don't ask this lightly."

 

"I know.What will we trade?"His wife said with mild trepidation.

 

Theryn thought for several moments, then, catching Micaels' eye, returned his attention to his wife. "It is late my dear and I fear no decisions should be made when we are exhausted.Go on ahead and I will see our guest out."

 

"As you wish my lord.Do not be long."She reached her hand to Micael, who kissed it tenderly, then curtsied to her husband and left the room.When she was gone, the two men walked slowly to the door.

 

"Tell them I will take their most gifted and apprentice him."Micael said as the two men reached the door."But on the condition that he may never return to the earth, though any who wish his services are welcome to receive them."

 

Theryns' jaw dropped as he stared, a look of astonishment mixed with horror and concern playing across his face.

 

"Before you give me your opinion, just hear me out.We both know I am well into my later years and that despite vast attempts, I have no heir male or female.We have lived separated from them too long, and could use some fresh eyes.We haven't had significant advancements in much of anything since Tellis established "The Art" and made its success rate high enough that it no longer endangered the population."

 

A look of understanding crossed Theryn's face, though concern still furrowed his brow. 

 

"Besides...I know you feel it too.Change is coming."Micael said with a finality that shook Theryn to his core.Though he had felt it as a creeping, slow moving shiver, Theryn knew that in his lifetime or the next, Estoria would change.He could not tell how or by whom, but his instincts and Micael were never wrong."I will draft the letter tonight for Melindra to take in the morning.I appreciate your offer."

 

"It was time.Now I recommend you attent to your wife before she has any more time to devise excuses to visit me while I'm working to lecture me on your health or some such thing."

 

Theryn laughed heartily though briefly."And we would hate that wouldn't we?"

 

"You will when I carelessly miss a line reinforcing your runes the next time you need a touch up."Micael said with a stab,

 

"Fair enough.Goodnight old friend."

 

"Goodnight."

 

And with their goodbyes said, the men parted ways, both heavy in thought.


	2. Gift

"You can't deny her ability Rona", the man in stressed silks spat at his wife over the discreetly worn dinner table separating them.

 

"I may not be able to deny it, husband,.." the woman in patched linens said with a vicious snarl, "but I can save her a life of servitude and prostitution by culling the gift before it has to be registered" she said as she paced in a three step rotation down the length of the table and back, her hand on her forehead.

 

"If she proves gifted, The Coven will take her and train her for the king!Even if he doesn't choose her, she will be stationed for life!", he stated in repeated exasperation as if this conversation had been a topic of debate far longer than their love.

 

"And if she isn't gifted!" The woman spat venom spawned from rage and fear. "She will be 'mated' with a man of unknown standing within the kings lineage at best", she turned sharply slamming her hand on the table looking the man straight in the eye piercing into his soul, "and at worst she will remain a slave to the brothel..."

 

"Might I remind you, The Coven is not a brothel.it is a discreet organization dedicated to the political and social unification of the masses through gifts...", a portly man in his mid forty's dressed in the kings livery interrupted in a hesitant voice, clearly not suited to matrimonial debate.

 

"Not suited to the kings specifications but too strong to be left unsupervised!", the couple said in unison, both turning their heads in disgust to the coven representative standing across from them at the small table.

 

"You know we wouldn't need this "investment" if you hadn't bet the south mines yield in a game of chance!", the woman roared, her attention turned back to her husband.

 

"Well if you would have let the village witch stale you sooner, we wouldn't be faced with the prospects of a daughter at all!", the man bellowed back as the representative jumped, a look of horror on his face.

 

"That's right!Blame me!It takes two Aeyrin!I can't make babies myself, blessed Jisu knows, because if I could I would have skipped you entirely, seeing as the mine is my dowry, not yours!", the woman retorted as she turned from her husband to idly busy herself with anything she could find out of place in the room. 

 

"Please accept my apologies on their behalf father," a mousy voice said as a delicate of frame but strong of presence girl of 11 glided into the room as she headed directly for the guest."They are only concerned for my well being", she said as she reached out to place her hands on top of his, her eyes holding the poor mans soul in a lifeless vice."They do not want their only daughter tarnished as a result of the kings ambitions for the kingdom."

 

No one who met Ferinia knew if it was her voice, her touch, the depth of her eyes, or her existence that caused the atmosphere in a room to suddenly shift.It was also a mystery, at this point, what was her will and what was the decision of the listeners, but everyone knew nothing remained the same the moment Ferinia entered a room.Enraged men calmed, children stopped crying, even poor performances suddenly improved, and despite multiple attempts to catch her in the act of incantation, no one could accuse her of anything.Not a muscle on her body moved, except those deliberately engaged in a public gesture.

 

"No worries daughter", the priest said, his eyes and entire body unexplainably dedicated to her penetrating gaze, "I completely understand their reservations and wish to ensure that you will in no way be mistreated.All of the girls not chosen by the king are mated to both life partners and jobs of their choosing.I can assure you, the king does not condone servitude, allowing all of his vassals the option to dedicate their lives in the way they best see fit.

 

At that, the mother snorted derisively.

 

"I assure you madam, it is the truth.Ferinia will be trained and provided a life she chooses if she is not fortunate enough to be chosen by the king", the father said without once removing his eyes from Ferinia's captivating gaze. 

 

"And what about the tithe we can claim monthly from you for depriving us of our labor?", the husband said with slight irritation."The Convent promised that the king would compensate any family contributing a daughter of working age a monthly average wage as long as the child in question remained enrolled at a registered training center?"

 

The representative turned to face the husband, though not of his own wishing."Half will be presented after her arrival at The Convent while the other half arrives upon her completion of the first month."

 

"We expect to be notified of her safe arrival at The Coven." Ferinia's father grumbled."We want to know when to expect payment."

 

"I had intended to borrow one of your doves father."Ferinia gracefully interrupted before her mother had a chance to act on the look of disgust on her face."I will have a note written before I arrive and will send the bird back as soon as I can attach it and release her."Ferinia said as she softly walked up to her father to kiss him on the cheek."Good bye father, mother.Do not worry over me.I will achieve everything you hope so I can bring what little honor I can do the family."And with that she left without looking back once.


	3. Conception Day

9th day of Turning, 6th month of our Lord Julis son of Lorath 165,

 

A year I have been here and the sisters all tell me I am progressing nicely.I do not remember who my parents are or where I came from.The sisters only tell me that my name is Melindra.No matter how hard I try, I only remember arriving in a horse drawn carriage, a dove, and a funeral.The sisters told me in some rare cases training results in death.How terrible.I remember a grave was being dug as I arrived.Apparently there was a girl who had suffered an injury as the result of improper magyck use and she was not expected to live.The next few days were a blur.It seems not that long ago....

 

I am told the king is expected today.How many girls can say they get to meet the king on their day of conception?The sisters are all in a panic, trying to get the grounds in perfect condition for his visit.All of the girls my age and older are to be presented at tonight's reception to see if they are worthy of joining his retinue.I couldn't even imagine.....but surely I have not progressed enough in my training to be considered for such high esteem.Niriin is far more accomplished in the "womanly arts" seeing as she was .....how do the other girls put it....well used?Despite coming here later than most, the severe onset of her "talent" due to the trauma of her rape raises eyebrows.Though no one says it out loud, rumor has it she is the most talented among us.Surely the king will take her. 

 

Well, regardless of the outcome, I will do my best not to dishonor the sisters.Especially since I am on 5th rotation for serving the kings table.By then, I am sure all of the kings party will be too in their spirits to even notice me.The sisters said, the rotations were based on temperament.Only the most polite, most patient girls were given 5th rotation since it will be the last course of the night and it will be easy for girls like Niriin to lose their heads since we are serving the strongest spirits we have. 

 

Well it is almost time to get dressed.Here is to the most memorable conception day I expect I will ever have. 

 

Yours,

 

Melindra

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

1st day of Ending, 6th month of our Lord Julis son of Lorarth, 165

 

The king and his retinue have finally left.The sisters are beside themselves, swearing by the Lord Julis himself that one of us has been chosen as a bride.He apparently stayed well beyond the required visit.The sisters won't tell us anything else.No matter what happened I realized I have found the man I will spend my life serving, even if I never see him again. 

 

I had expected the king to be gruff, a good 10-20 years my senior with all forms of old people maladies like balding hair and a belly.What I saw was far different.He was a gruff man, solid of stature, with big hands and kind eyes.And it turns out it was not him the wife was for, but his son. 

 

Never have I seen two people so alike in the eyes, yet different everywhere else.I was told later, the prince was 16 years old and on the first tour of the kingdoms Convents.He seemed lightly muscled for his age, with dark hair, broad shoulders, and a quiet reserve.Where his father spoke his mind, he listened.Where his father ate and drank with abandon, he seemed to take only what he needed while avoiding spirits all together.His eyes never focused on one place too long.He graciously spoke with all the girls equally, and retired at a reasonable hour.Niriin thinks he isn't into girls at all, instead preferring the company of men.I told her not to say such things.

 

Though his son was handsome for a boy, his father "portrayed all the majesty and confidence of a well-bred stallion"

if you listen to the gossip of his servants.They said it with lots of giggling and crude gestures, which I promptly ignored as I refuse to believe a man with eyes as icy grey as the coldest day in winter and endless as the sea could be as crude as those gestures implied.

 

I will continue to study hard in hopes that one day I make it to the court so I can directly serve my king.

 

Yours,

 

Melindra 

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

9th day of Turning, 6th month of our Lord Julis son of Lorath 170

 

It has been 5 years at The Convent since I saw the king.He remains ever in my thoughts.What is it like to serve him?To live under his roof?To partake of his bounty?What I would not give to even be able to wash his feet.

 

The sisters tell me I will outpace their ability to train me within the next 10-15 years if I continue to"accept" their training.They say that like it is some achievement, but Niriin has already gone to serve her lord and her gift outshone all of us.The sisters say she was ready to receive training in her element and was shipped off to the highest bidder of her choice.If my power is so great, why can I not serve now?The Precept tells me my gifts are unique and that my true element remains evasive.In anger I told them they were just lazy and kept me here because they could not afford to lose me.I found myself cleaning sewage for a month afterwards.

 

Since it is my 17th birthday, I received my Cla'rien.It is the color of the lightest topaz.The sisters tell me each stone is matched to the wearers eyes so it is easier for the bonded to see into the wearers soul and transverge.It did not hurt as much as I had expected.I have heard horror stories about carving the stone into the bearers chest causing an unlawful number of deaths.The sisters say that only occurs when the magickless attempt to receive the stone from the black market in an attempt to improve status or power. 

 

The sisters have also told me I am to receive a special visitor tonight.They will not tell me who, only that I am to dress in my best, remain polite, hold my tongue, and follow all instructions I am given no matter how degrading.There is rumor that it is a potential lord vying to release me early. I do not know what is said about my talent other than that it is unlike any the sisters have seen despite it not manifesting completely.What is known, apparently makes it very valuable.

 

If this is true, I hope they would treat me well.Though I love the sisters, I am eager to leave.I am sure I can find training elsewhere.Depending on tonight's outcome, I may take my leave of this place regardless.It is my hope.....

 

A sudden knock on the door startles Melindra out of her reverie.With a startled, shaky voice she replies," Y...Yes?Who is it?" as she attempts to quickly, but quietly shove her diary and writing utensils into their hiding place under the left leg of her night stand. 

 

"Melindra?Are you descent?" a familiar female voice, one of the lesser sisters, beckons.

 

"Yes Sister Aldrid." Melindra replied more confidently.

 

"Your guest has arrived."

 

"One second Sister and I will come open the door."Melindra stood up slowly so as to not knock anything over in her haste and seem foolish.She quickly straightened her skirts made of freshly woven cotton dyed in the palest of blues to match her eyes and stone.After a single collective breath, Melindra walks to the door to greet her visitor.

 

"My my don't you look lovely.She really doesn't disappoint does she?"It took Melindra a moment to establish the outline of the masculine voice that greeted herupon opening the door.It was not lecherous in tone, but calculating.She could feel his eyes assessing her, but she was not ashamed.It was not until the figure stepped into the light of the dimly lit hallway that Melindra was able to actually see her guest, despite the odd shimmer that occurred as his shape transitioned from the darkness to the light.It was as if he had been made of smoke until the moment before the light touched him, but that couldn't be right?Melindra felt no fear from the man though so she dismissed the thought as soon as it appeared.

 

It was hard to discern his stature as he walked towards her because his shoulders, muscles, hands, eyes, his everything seemed to shrink the closer he got.It was not a drastic change so it seemed to be more a trick of the light than reality.It could have also been the cloak that he wore, because once he stepped into her room and unclasped it for her to remove from his shoulders, he became a man in his early 20's. As she hung his cloak on the hook besides the door and stole a look, Melindra desperately tried to recall him from one of the many "courting" parties the Convent held for potential candidates, but could not remember seeing even a glimmer of him. 

 

"I will bring refreshment later, just ring the bell on the wall by the dresser when you are in need."Sister Aldrid stated pleasantly as she softly closed the door.

 

"Mind if I sit down?"The man said with a quirk of his lip as he walked purposefully over to the chair Melindra had been sitting in a moment before and pulled it over to the bed.

 

"I do mind sir" Melindra stated with luke warm offense as she straightened her back and clasped her hands in front of her, "for you have not given me your name and it is ever so impolite for me not to address you, especially since you are in my most intimate space."Melindra's eyes began to sparkle, though she kept her face like stone. 

 

Melindra felt more than heard the man laugh softly.It was like a gentle earthquake in her mind that caressed her senses without disorienting her. 

 

"My name you say?" The man responded as a wry smile crossed his lips."How do you know what I give you will be true?"The man said as he continued to look Melindra in the eye as he sat casually down in the chair he had procured, his gaze never leaving hers. 

 

It was not like Melindra to speak out of turn, but something about this man gave her confidence, assurance, and loosened her tongue in ways she suspected could get her in more trouble than any outcome might be worth."I didn't know that I cared if it was true, I simply asked what to call you so I wouldn't unnecessarily offend you."Melindra dropped her chin slightly in an attempt to mask the smile creeping from the corners of her lips as mock embarrassment for her brashness.

 

Leaning back slightly in the chair, the man clasped his hands in his lap as he brought his left ankle to rest on his right knee. Once it was securely in place, he rocked the chair back so it's balance was determined by the two back legs and his ability to control the angle of the chair with the ball of his foot, which was currently shifting to make the chair rock.The man stayed that way for a moment, his eyes never leaving Melindra's face. 

 

Melindra could feel his eyes still on her face and knew he wasn't fooled by her embarrassment.She also sensed that he wasn't offended by her remark either.After a moment, she raised her eyes to meet his and the moment their eyes met she experienced the sensation of their lives locking in place.Her eyes couldn't leave his, and she realized she didn't want them to.As she continued to stare into his eyes, she noticed him getting closer and closer despite her peripheral vision showing him clearly still seated casually in his chair.His eyes became whirlpools that she felt herself getting lost in.Why couldn't she tear her eyes away?Why didn't she want to?Why was he so close?Could he see her confusion, her lack of self-control?And with that final thought, she blinked.It took a second for her to gather her thoughts and then to realize she was still staring into his eyes, while standing in front of his chair.Her body was now between his legs, which were just inches away from touching her on either side, his hands were still clasped but were on his stomach to prevent unwanted contact with her, and her hands were by her sides tightly clasping her dress.She still looked in his eyes, but they had stopped swirling.

 

"You didn't need to come all the way over here to get my name, lady."The man said without humor or malice. 

 

"I did not come over here to get your name, sir".Melindra stated slightly annoyed.

 

"Well, why did you then since it is my understanding you are not one to bestow favors on men." he stated with a half smile.

 

"I came over" as a sly smile crept over her lips as she bent down closer to the man's face "to do this." Quickly, but casually Melindra reached out, placing the fingertips of her left hand on the bottom right corner of the chair and flicked upward.It was a gamble, because she had no idea if she could imbue her hand with enough of her essence to "effortlessly" push the chair over, without hurting the man.She also didn't know if he was capable of harnessing his own essence with any strength to resist her. 

 

The moment her fingertips touched the chair, she realized she had miscalculated.As the chair lifted up, their was a brief resistance and then a silent pop, which caused the chair to at first slowly rock back and then swing back, crashing against the floor with enough force that she heard the man's head crack against the unforgiving surface upon contact, dazing him slightly.As the man suddenly fell backwards, one of his feet had flung up and hit Melindra square on the cheek causing her also to fall, though slightly more gracefully onto her hands and rear.

 

Melindra was the first to recover.She got up to the sound of groaning from the other corner of the small room and held her cheeks as she moved her jaw to make sure nothing was broken.Finding only her pride to be bruised, she walked over to the man and knelt down beside him.Placing her right hand on his shoulder she applied enough pressure to strongly suggest he stay seated. 

 

"I hate to see what you do to people you actually like" the man said in a slightly pained voice as he held the back of his head with his right hand.

 

"I never said I didn't like you.I just felt you disserved to be scolded for your rudeness".Melindra stated matter-of-factly.

 

"Rudeness?" the man said as he first cocked his head to look at the girl kneeling next to him with one eye, and then looked at his hand to check for blood."Most girls find me charming and never get my name until after.Though you clearly aren't most girls."The man bent his knee bracing his left arm in a gesture suggesting his desire to rise.

 

Melindra imbued her hand yet again with her essence and firmly pressed down on the man's shoulder until his arm buckled."No matter what you think, you are in no condition to move until I examine you".Slowly, she began scooting around the man to check his head, still applying pressure to his shoulder.

 

"All right, all right that hurts you can let go!"The man replied with frustration. 

 

"I will release my hand, but I assure you that moving is not in your best interest until I am done."Melindra stated as firmly as she could muster, knowing this man was at least four years her senior. She took his lack of response to mean compliance, so she slowly ran her hand up his shoulder and to his head.There she began gently running her fingers through his short black hair looking for an open wound. 

 

As she did this, she realized how close their bodies were.She had never been this close to a man before unchaperoned. As her hands ran over his skull, her eyes ran over his body.He had broad muscular shoulders and a long back.He had a well built frame for a man of his age, but she was also comparing him to the suitors she had met who were soft of body and mind.Based on his build from behind, his body looked very similar in stature to The Convents' blacksmith Ralk.This meant, as far as she could tell, he partook in some trade or other physically strenuous profession. 

 

A soft moan brought her back from her daydream, and she realized she had been more massaging her patients head instead of looking for injury."Did I hurt you or is that where your head hurts?"Melindra said with concern.

 

"No lady, neither.What hurt my head had has left thanks to your ministrations.Might I get you to apply those hands elsewhere?"The man said coyly.

 

Melindra raised her hand and softly, without thinking, slapped him on the head, then promptly gave a prompt apology as the man moaned briefly."I am sorry for that, but you really are getting ahead of yourself.

 

"I meant no offense lady, I simply wondered if you could work your magyck on my back since you are the reason it hurts as well."

 

Melindra gave a short sniff then moved to face the man."I guess I do owe you that much.Let me help you up."

 

"I think I can manage.Those hands of yours are just as likely to hurt me as they are to help me I'm afraid and I would rather not implore their aid unless in the strongest of need."Slowly the man got up, then looked around."Well it seems the chair survived intact.Shall I sit there?"

 

Melindra nodded and the man bent over to pick up the chair.Once the chair had resumed its rightful stance, the man turned to sit down when Melindra stopped him.

 

"If your back is truly suffering some injury" she said raising her eyebrow "it would be better if I removed all clothing from your upper half." 

 

"Very well.You have my word I will remain a gentleman and not provide you with any unwanted attention."The man said, turning to face Melindra.

 

Melindra walked casually up to the man.When she was close enough to almost feel his breath on her skin, she reached up and began untying the laces at the top of his shirt.He smelled of lavender and honey, while his clothes smelled of horses and leather polish.As her fingers released the final knot she all of a sudden wished to feel his hand on hers.In the next second his hand gently but firmly rested on top of hers, unfortunately it also had forced her hand to rest on his chest above his heart.She started briefly and then looked into his eyes.When their eyes met his heart beat faster and .....was it in time with her own?That couldn't be possible.At the same moment her mind asked for his name he replied.

 

"My name, my lady, is Adrian." he said in almost a whisper as his eyes penetrated deep into her soul. 

 

"Adrian.......but something inside me tells me that is not your true name."Melindra said as a her mind begged him to touch her."

 

"My true name" Adrian said as he brought his lips to her neck and his free hand slid down her back "is a dangerous thing for me to give my lady" he said before his lips kissed her neck at the base of her ear causing a soft moan to escape her lips.As her moan died, the palm of Adrian's hand braced against the base of Melindra's buttocks where they met the thigh, while his fingers slid between her legs and against her mound as he pulled her up his body, causing her to gasp and wrap her legs around his waist. 

 

"I only ask for that which is equal to what you wish to take from me, because I fear, after losing myself to you, I will lose my opportunity at a good life."Melindra replied breathily as Adrian's tongue began to play at her ear.She had never desired another man, never WANTED, another man.It wasn't that she wasn't attracted to them because several of the suitors were devastatingly attractive.It was that none of them had inspired her passion.Even if they could spark a flame, it quickly died when she had applied even a finger full of her power.With Adrian it was different.Though she hadn't really paid attention to his looks, what she had truly seen had been more than pleasant.And now as she half heartedly fought against the flames spreading like wildfire through her body at his every touch, she knew she didn't care.It was his mind that had entrapped her, his eyes that had sucked her in and his touch that held her there.She wanted him, needed him and if it ruined her.......she would find a way to keep him no matter what. 

 

"I take nothing, lady, except that which you beg me to take."As the words left his lips, Adrian walked the few steps to the end of the bed, but instead of dropping her to her back, he spun her around and fell backwards onto the bed.Melindra was stunned as she sat straddling him. 

 

"Do you not want me?"She said holding back tears.

 

"On the contrary my dear.I crave you.I wish to partake of the flesh between your legs, drinking the very fire from your loins.I want your nails ripping my flesh, your lips on every inch of my body, and the suppleness of your barren flesh against mine.A promise is a promise, however, and I will not take what you do not wish."

 

"I wish it damn you!"She growled at him.

 

"What do you wish my lady."Adrian pleaded softly, his eyes never leaving hers, his hands staying motionless at his sides.

 

"Touch me!"She wimpered.

 

"Touch you where?"

 

Melindra began to blush."Why do I have to tell you where just do it!" she snarled.

 

"But that is what YOU want.That is not what your heart wants."He said soothingly.

 

"How do you know what my heart wants!How do you know where my passion lies!"She began to cry as feelings of rejection coursed through her body.

 

"Because I can taste it on you, smell it emanating from you, feel it with every beat your heart makes.Your mind reasons that this is where I rip your clothes off and fuck you like a whore, but your heart....."Adrian said as he raises a hand to stroke her cheek that is covered in tears. "Your heart wants me to do this." he whispers as he gently runs his hand through Melindra's hair only to gently clasp her skull and pull her into a passionate kiss.

 

At first, she resists more from shock than distaste.Within seconds her lips softened.As the kiss deepens, she feels his hand gently leave her. Still kissing, they slowly raise to a seated position and Melindra allows her legs to straddle his hips.Seated on his lap, she finds herself saddened that it is only her body that seems aroused by tonight's turn of events.She pulls away with a sigh. 

 

"Do not feel sad."Adrian said with a smile as he kissed her forehead."I assure you that this is the strongest test of wills I have had to endure.Giving into desire will only lead to regrets.I want you desperately Melindra, but it has to be you that does the taking, not me.At least this first time."

 

"So what now?"Melindra asked mournfully.

 

"That remains up to you."Adrian raises a hand to gently tuck a stray hair behind her ear. 

 

"Are you hungry?"she asked with a smile and then laughed when Adrian raised his eyebrow.

 

"Oh you mean for food." A chidish smile crosses his lips. " Yes quite actually.Resisting you is hard work."Adrian said with a wink.

 

"Fine then, let me ring the bell and...."Melindra was cut off in mid sentence as she felt her body spun around and placed gently on her back, Adrian resting on his side next to her. 

 

"You shall not do a thing."As he bends down and kisses her neck softly causing her to moan.It is late and I know that dress is far from comfortable.Change and get ready for bed while I go get us something irresistible."

 

Pouting like a child long enough to not make herself look immature Melindra replies "But I don't want you to leave."Can't you just stay with me?The sisters can bring us something."

 

"If I never leave, my lady, you will never miss me and your feelings may change."With that, Adrian strode to the door and gently shut it before Melindra could voice a complaint.

 

As soon as the door closed behind him, Adrian let out a deep sigh as he closed his eyes.After a few moments standing in silence, he went to find something truly irresistible, but it didn't involve the kitchen.It involved another woman whose age no one knew and whose skills left him trembling just by stepping into her room. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

A knock came at the door.It was a much later summons than she had anticipated, but the men of the royal house hold kept their own time.She waited a few seconds for the second set of knocks as was customary.Sister Anwyn Li'ess The Matriarch of The Convent of Relinquished Souls made sure everyone used a distinct knock based on their station so she knew what summons to ignore and what required her immediate attention.Tonight, only one man in the whole of Cerendia had the knock that demanded her attention tonight.

 

Anwyn rose gracefully and walked slowly to the door.As she opened the door she was greeted by a man who at first glance most wouldn't have looked twice at, hence why he felt safe traveling at night."You're late."Anwyn said as she looked the man over in an exaggerated manor.The man snorted, but made no attempt to enter her room. 

 

After what seemed like a quarter of an hour had passed,The Matriarch moved from the doorway and allowed the man in. 

 

"Stubborn as always you ungrateful crone."The man said with a sharp irritation in his voice.Almost before he could finish he felt the air around him slam into his barrier from all sides.This time it wasn't to test its strength.Instead of the air looking for holes in his defenses, it spread across his barrier until it coated it entirely.As soon as the air was around him, it began to constrict, crushing his barrier and in turn him.He fought back, but in moments he was light headed.

 

"It's pulling the air from inside your barrier.I no longer need to look for holes, that requires too much energy.Now I just know they are there and I exploit them."Anwyn said devoid of all passion. 

 

"You know damn well this wouldn't have worked if I wasn't already half way exhausted from playing your little games." The man said as he fought for every breath.

 

The battle of wills lasted only seconds longer and then the magyck dispersed as if it had never been.The only trace, being the man on the floor panting.

 

"You'll get no sympathy from me.You know as well as I do she had to be found and then bonded."Anwyn stated mater-of-factly as she glided over to her favorite chair by the fire.

 

Moments passed as the man slowly regained his composure enough to rise and stumble over to the chairbeside her.

 

"You are getting too old for all this and your magyck isn't strong enough to compensate for your body anymore."This time her voice carried concern.

 

"Not everyone sells their soul in exchange for eternal everlife Anwyn.Some of us welcome death."

 

"Still too much to do....."Anwyn paused in thought for a brief moment before beginning again."Speaking of doing old friend, it would seem you are loosing your charm as well.How were you able to bed that vivacious wife of yours if you can't even bond a virgin girl to your son." 

 

"Elandra claimed me mind body and soul.She knew what she wanted the moment she saw me and unlike this one she didn't fall for my fathers tricks.You know very well what we have is the only raw bonding in 100 years."The man gazed into the fire, his mind lost in memory.

 

"It's a shame she doesn't see through you.I thought she had more talent then that."disappointment creeping into Anwyn's voice.

 

The man snickered softly.

 

"What's so funny."Anwyn looked at her friend with penetrating annoyance.If it was one thing she couldn't stand it was not knowing the outcome of her own plans.

 

"She couldn't see through me because it isn't me doing the convincing.....well....not directly."The man closed his eyes, ignoring the daggers being sent his way.Serves her right.It was about time she realized she didn't get to control EVERYTHING that happened outside of her walls.

 

"You better explain yourself Illdrys.Too many things ride on the success of this operation.You had no right to change the plan."Anwyns anger began to slowly take over as she leaned over trying to force the man in the chair to look at her.

 

"My oldest and most prestigiously magickally inclined son is doing the convincing, extending his prowess over both women and the gift so that his brother can't fuck it up.I'm too old and tired to deal with women other than Elandra.Let the children handle their future." 

 

Anwyn had known anger in her life, but never anger derived from passion.Having never bedded a man or woman, since she gave her entire pure life to Jisu in exchange for immortality, passionate anger had always escaped her.This, however, threatened her complete and utter devotion to the world that Jisu created in the Book of Harmonies.The book clearly stated that peace would either be continually sated or denied through the marriage of the True Male of Royal blood made in HIS image to the female of purest devotion made in Refinia, his wife's, image.If these offerings were accepted, peace would remain.If they were denied or tarnished, the world would introduce chaos until the Rebirth.Even though she believed whole heartedly in the book, she had also read the cards to best determine the timing of both the True Male and True Female.No matter what source she used, this night culminated in continued peace.To have this man change years....even centuries of work was unthinkable. 

 

"You look ready to explode from the inside."The man said with a smile.You need to trust me."

 

Anwyn fought desperately to regain her composure and after several prayers to Jisu.She was herself again."Fine, but...."

 

"They are twins Anwyn.One whole person.The only way this is going to work is if they support one another.Each lacks the others' strength.It will be fine.Now let me rest."

 

The two sat there looking at the fire lost in thought well into the night.In the morning the man would leave with only a note to explain his departure.It would be up to the Matriarch to figure out the details, as was their way. 

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

She had done what he told her.Not because he told her to........of course not.She just agreed that changing into something else would be idea.So she undressed herself.Once her clothes were removed she stood in front of her full length mirror.She had never really LOOKED at herself.Did her collar bone jut out too much?Were her breasts big enough?Her hips large or small enough?Her waist?Her legs were long and lightly muscled.Would he like that?She turned to the side to look at her profile and her eyes were drawn to her butt.Instantly the feeling of Adrian grabbing her ass to pull her up against him flooded her mind and she bit her lip.For a moment she stood there as a wave of passion hit her.As it subsided, she realized she had no idea what to wear.She wasn't so brazen as to remain naked, but all she had were a few shifts.Sighing in frustration, Melindra went to her dresser. 

 

What she saw upon opening it shocked her.Inside was a note attached to a garment she didn't recognize."I saved this for the right man.Hope it brings you luck."The note was unsigned, but the handwriting was unmistakable and Melindra laughed softly and took the garment off its hook.It had no back, being held on at the top by a braided rope of white gold that tied at the base of her neck.As the rope traveled down her chest, it knotted half way to her breast and split off in a triangle shape into smaller braids intertwined and knotted like a fisherman's net.This openwork pattern covered her entire breast until the eye got to her nipples, whose entirety was covered by an intricately lace worked lotus pattern.The netting stopped at the base of her breast where it hooked in the back with a small flat clip, providing sturdy support if one wanted to show ample bosom.The fabric attached to the base of the netting was as sheer as the finest silk, but clung to the body like a second skin.Sliding it over her body reminded her of Adrian's hands and a shiver ran down her spine.When the gown was in place she noticed the slits up the sides that ended right at the top of her hips.Melndra looked in the mirror and smiled."I will make him want me."She said softly to her reflection.Then after a moment she lay down on the bed. 

 

Over the next several moments, Melindra closed her eyes and began to imagine Adrian's return.Several scenarios popped in her head.One where he came in and stared mesmerized by her figure as she slid off the bed, sauntered over to him and in a fit of passion he lifted her against the wall and ravaged her.Another where he came in while she pretended to be asleep.Here he silently stripped naked and slid into bed next to her.Once their bodies were touching he lost control of himself and pulled her against him as he rode her from behind while stimulating her from the front. 

 

Fantasies were nice, but eventually she decided he was taking too long so he would have to pay for making her wait.Melindra didn't pleasure herself often, but when she did it made it harder and harder to achieve orgasm after.She felt validated in denying Adrian the pleasure. 

 

She lay back and ran the long delicate fingers of her right hand down the left side of her chest, allowing the anticipation of her touch and the feel of the rope to pucker her nipple.After the night she had had, her nipple puckered at the mear thought of her touch.As her fingers reached within a breadth of her nipple they opened up and began tracing circles around her areola.As the circles spiraled in and out a finger casually glided across her aching nipple while her left hand slid down her stomachpassing dangerously close to her sex.As her left hand got closer and closer to the sweetness between her thighs, her left leg bent at the knee parting her gown.Slowly, painfully slowly, her left hand slid underneath the fabric and began teasing the lips of her sex while her right hand pinched and massaged her nipples. 

 

Her breathing had progressively gottenheavier and more ragged as her hips rose to meet her fingers caress.With each touch she tried to invasion Adrian touching her like this.The thought of him turned her on more and more with every second and as she softly bit her lip in pleasure, she cursed him for not being here.

 

Wanting to wallow in deprivation, she brought her first two fingers to her lips, where her tongue reached out to embrace them.Covering them in enough saliva to leave her fingers dripping, she brought them to her sex.When they hovered just within reach, Melindra allowed the last drops of saliva to fall and run down her engorged mound.When the drops stopped, she slid both fingers first along her mound, causing her back to arch and a needful moan to escape her lips.Slowly, her fingers parted to caress the sides of her mound, ensuring her fingers would move expertly across its surface.

 

When her fingers returned to the top of her sex, she slid her thumb against the inside left lip and her ring finger against her right, spreading it open like a budding rose making sure the skin of her mound was taught and the delicate bud exposed to her ministrations.With her petals spread she closed her eyes and imagined her finger was Adrian's tongue as it delicately caressed her bud.Her finger glided effortlessly and with practiced patience across her bud at times rubbing it vertically, then in circles, then penetrating her sex to increase lubrication only to return to caressing it with various speeds.Her moans echoed through the room and as her pleasure heightened she began to cry."Why had he not returned?" 

 

She allowed her fingers to release her sex as the waves of passion trembled then died.Curling up on her side facing away from the door as her shame embraced her.How could she be drawn to such a man?How could she have allowed herself to have feelings for a man she just met and WHY was she having them?She had never dreamed she would marry for love let alone be lucky enough to find it.Why now?And why couldn't she keep it. 

 

Pulling her pillow into her chest, Melindra sobbed in between calling Andrian's name in a pleading child-like snivel.When her crying had subsided and she caught her breath, she began to contemplate her options.The more Melindra thought, the more angry she became.Thoughts of him indulging in other womensliced through her brain.Images of dark corners, hidden stairways, tiny rooms, clean straw whirled through her vision until her eyes rimmed red.She would not allow this abuse of her person to go unpunished.She would find him and he would pay.

 

Because all she saw was red, Melindra completely forgot that her attire was not generally acceptable for carousing in public.Even if she realized it, her anger was so strong she most likely wouldn't have cared.What most in The Convent didn't know was that Melindra was a rare bread of Magyck user.Melindra had the highest aptitude for attunement with the passions so far documented in the kingdom.Though she also had a strong affinity for wind, Melindra's strength came from manipulating her and other people's passion.She would one day be the most feared Sister in all Cerendia said to be able to control any man in the kingdoms undeveloped penis from outside his mothers womb while seated in her throne no matter the distance, shape and color included.Today, however, she was a woman scorned and not even aware of the strength of her powers. 

 

Melindra jerked herself up and stormed out of her room.Oblivious to her surroundings, she didn't notice that her anger was being fueled by any source of fire she passed by.As she stormed to the kitchen she stripped lovers of their climax through locked doors and the fires that light the hallway snuffed out or turned to ember.As she got closer to the kitchen she heard Adrian whispering softly to whom she didn't know nor did her anger care.As she turned the corner of the hallway and entered the kitchen she saw Adrian's hand gently caressing the cheek of one of the kitchen staff.She saw the girl raise her hand to Adrian's as she looked into his eyes with longing.Were her clothes rumpled or was that Melindra's imagination? 

 

The air around her crackled.All she could feel was anger.The next thing she knew, her right hand crossed her chest as if she was pushing something out of the way.There was afeeling of resistance, as if she touched something tangible but she saw nothing. Then as soon as the arc of her hand came parallel with the girl, she was ripped from Adrian's touch and slammed through the wall behind her.Whether she was dead or unconscious Melindra cared not.With the girl out of the way she turned on Adrian.The hand that had swept the girl aside like a fly now rose palm open to hit Adrian square in the face.As tears streamed down her face wrought with anger, what would later be called the Hand of Gods arced towards a cheek pale with fear.

 

Time slowed, then stopped as a hand suddenly encircled her wrist.Had time really stopped?Or was it just she that stopped.

 

"I regret, my lady, my brothers ill humor.He is ever the catalyst for drama."Adrian's voice whispered breathtakingly close to her ear.Melindra tried to move, but couldn't.It wasn't that she couldn't move her hand, she couldn't move her entire body.All she could do was stare forward as the man her heart craved slowly pressed his body against hers.What was he talking about?"You see the man whose jaw and possibly skull you were trying to crush in front of you?"Melindra stopped trying to look at Adrian from the corner of her eye and focused her attention forward."That is the stable boy you befriended when you first came here.My brother, you see, cast a spell of illusion on him so he would look like me.I didn't realize until it was too late that I would be sent off on a goose chase trying to find something suitable for you to eat with me since the kitchen is closed."As Adrian finished, the boys face in front of her melted and was reformed into a terrified Ren.He will be fine in the morning.I'll make sure of that."

 

As Melindra tried to apologize, she found her words wouldn't come out.Tears of frustration began to slide down her cheeks as she watched her friend gather the courage to scurry backwards, then turn and run."Shall we pick up where we left off?He said still next to her ear as his hand slid slowly down her arm.The last thing she felt was Adrian's hand on her neck before the world went black.


	4. Unleashed

The next moments? Days?Weeks? Remain a blur.At one point Melindra swore Adrian and another woman stood above her whispering harshly.As she tried to open her eyes she heard Adrian say, "She will never come to me now.How am I going to convince her?" 

 

"It takes time.She is clearly strong of mind and body but her heart.....without proper training is lethal.That poor girl didn't last the night." Was that .....the Matriarch?

 

"Why couldn't I havejust been myself?"The voice was clearly frustrated and .....wavering?No.....pacing?"Why are girls the one thing I know nothing about?"

 

Melindra's head began to throb.Her eyes just wouldn't open.

 

"You can't be expected to excel at everything.Being pour with women in many cases makes you a better man, because you don't go in with the wrong head at the helm."

 

"Why does that not make me feel any better?"

 

Melindra wanted to look him in the eye...wanted to hold his hand, but the pain in her head.....

 

"Patience is a virtue.Just have patience your e......"

 

And before the woman's sentence was complete, darkness enveloped Melindra again.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

The sun........why is it so bright?Melindrafelt like she had two mini suns blazing into her eyes causing her to instinctively turn over, away from the direction of the rays.Had she .......just rolled over?Melindra tried to push herself up, but realized her head was still groggy.She felt a little light headed, but was determined to get up and sort out all that had happened over the last unknown number of days.Then it hit her......was Adrian still here?And if he was, did he still want to see her?And if he did.....did she still want to see him?She pushed the thought out of her mind as best she could as she slowly crawled out of bed.

 

When she got to the mirror she realized someone had changed her into a shift.Within seconds her face became beat red as the thought occurred to her that maybe it was Adrian.She shook her head only to be rewarded with her stumbling to stay upright as the world began to spin."Let's not do that again shall we?One step at a time."She mumbled to no one in particular. 

 

Slowly she dressed in a well-tailored but simple grey dress.It was the Day of Rest dress that all sisters wore on the last day of the week when all the devout paid homage to the Lord.She figured since she was in no condition to partake in her usual duties she shouldn't dress like she could.Once she had pulled herself together, Melindra decided the best thing to do would be to go to the kitchen and have some of that cure-all tea sister Cylvia made that everyone was always raving about. 

 

She had never thought the kitchen was so far away, until she found herself barely able to walk there without the assistance of the wall.Once she got there she dropped unceremoniously onto a bench. 

 

"Here sister."A small voice said next to her arm the moment she sat down.

 

"I look that bad do I?" She tried to smile at the girl whose eyes got wide like she had seen a ghost.Melindra sighed and thanked the girl who scurried off like someone had lit a fire to her rear.As Melindra sipped the tea, she looked at her hands and tried to sort through the events that had led up to this moment.She remembered her sadness and embarrassment that had caused her blind rage.She was ashamed she had gone out of control.Especially over a man.She wasn't a novice.She clasped her hands around her tea and looked across the room and out the small window that helped to light the kitchen during the morning hours. 

 

As she looked out past the window, focusing on nothing in particular, she realized up until this point, from her very first spell, she had alwaysheld back and contained her magyck.Only taking in the sources that were bestowed upon her, much like the room let the light from the morning, but only in the amount the window allowed.She had never tested her power,since her skill had always surpassed the majority of the sisters at the Convent with minimal exertion on her part. 

 

Adrian, however, had shown her how vulnerable and wrong about her magyck and herself she had really been.Because she had never tested her limits, she had never really learned what outside forces affected her ability to control her power.Now she knew, and she was afraid.As soon as she was well enough to resume her duties as a sister, she would ask the Matriarch for a private conference and see if there was a way for her determine and then train herself to control whatever root magyck caused last night.Her mind made up, Melindra finished her tea and carefully stood up.It seemed like her sisters were right, this tea worked miracles on all maladies.She was no longer light headed, dizzy or the bearer of an excruciating headache. 

 

What she didn't know is why the tea worked.Because the vast majority of the world is entranced by even the minute possibility of danger, it is easy for the healing aspects of things like herbs, fruits, and other consumables to go undocumented.What sister Cylvia had perfected, through her mastery of the art of water, was the perfect blend of herbs and fruits.Her cure-all, as a poultice, healed sore muscles, purified wounds, cooled fevers, stopped rashes, and a vast array of other external ailments.As a tea, it cured headache, cleared sinus', relieved a queasy stomach, stopped all side effects of your monthly cycle, and many other things including.......the ability to release ones raw power without the use of the bearers Cla' rien.It was unknown how long the cure-alls' affects stayed in the system, but Melindra had, in various forms, been subjected to this tea every day since she arrived in one form or another as a way to easily identify each sisters powers. Unfortunately, because Melindra had never trained or experienced the use of her magyck, the cure-all had not allowed her to consciously tap into the source of her power.

 

Melindra excused herself from the kitchen and made her way back to her room.The best way to set herself straight was to put herself back together starting with the one space she knew she could control.As she walked to her room, Melindra noticed that not only did she feel better physically, she felt more Intune with herself spiritually and magyckally.When she got to her door, she stood there for a moment.Closing her eyes, she let out a deep breath, straightened her skirts and opened the door to her room, which she also hoped would be a new chapter in her life. 

 

There was no reason for her to believe she would have any more visitors, so she didn't know what she was startled more by, the abruptness with which he stood up or the fact that he was there at all without her invitation.There was a brief pause where neither she nor the man standing at the foot of her bed moved.Their eyes were locked and she was barely breathing so it seemed that if she listened hard enough she would hear their hearts beat. 

 

Melindra decided she would be the first to move.Slowly she turned to close the door, in her startlement she had not let go of the knob.When she turned around, her lips were set in a firm line and her face became a blank mask of control as she locked eyes with her visitor.When she finally opened her mouth to speak, he interjected.

 

"You should give him a chance." he said with a deep timber that sent ripples through the wind.He had a powerful voice, despite the softness of his tone. 

 

Melindra opened her mouth to retort that she had and that it had cost her her modesty, but this time the words and even the sounds had been stolen from her. 

 

"Make no mistake child, I am not here to listen to your lip nor am I here to convince you of anything I can not and am incapable of taking from you.When I wish you to speak I will let you know."He said with a brief sharpness to his voice as if his words had severed her vocal cords just by him speaking them. 

 

Melindra had never had a reason to take in a man she had just met, since few men ever came to The Convent and the women never left except for special training sessions.It seemed from this point on,Melindra would have to begin paying a lot more attention to details.She decided to begin with the specimen before her.He was twice Adrian's age and had the bodyof the finest war steeds prized for their deep chests, thick bones, and massive stature, standing at approximately six feet tall.He had the eyes of an eagle in both color and clarity and his raven hair was cut close to his skull.As he walked closer, Melindra felt his magyckradiate from him until he reached his hand out to run it through her hair.

 

"You are good for him.....probably the best he could ever hope for."The man said as his eyes trailed down her body.

 

Melindra tried to slap him for the lecherous look in his eyes, but found her body wouldn't respond.For a frantic moment Melindra allowed the fear she felt to show in her eyes, but as fast as it appeared she had quelled it, transforming it into anger at being so poorly treated by a stranger.

 

The man snickered, then ran the hand he had used to caress her hair down her chest.Holding her gaze that rippled with anger and embarrassment, he made a small sound of approval as he squeezed her breast, briefly playing with her overly responsive nipple.His fondling complete, the man ran his hand down the length of her side and back as he detoured to envelop the curve of her ass.He lingered here for a moment, as his hand circled, grabbed and playfully slapped it repeatedly as if he were a child with a new toy.After a few moments more, his ministrations stopped and he brought his lips to her ear.

 

"Shall I check what is under that skirt next?" he said with a sickening smile, as his hands reached for her skirt to pull them up slowly.

 

Before his fingers could even reach the fabric at her knees, a bone jarring crack split the room, and the man stumbled backwards to land seated on the edge of the bed holding his cheek.He had a look of surprise on his face and a smile on his lips as he wiggled his jaw. 

 

Melindra was panting and covered with sweat.Her knees wanted to buckle and her heart was hammering in her chest, but the look of death was in her eyes.She couldn't even feel the red hot pain in her right hand because her adrenaline was still coursing through her veins, but she didn't care. 

 

"My my aren't' we spirited.It takes a 3rd year Mage in most cases to even put a chink in my wall of air, let alone break my hold on their body and an Exalted to do both without breaking a sweat.I doubt you are either my lady and it is a shame I didn't believe the stories I heard.A fine match indeed."

 

"I am not some pawn to be handled, especially by people I hardly know or have just met."Melindra tried to say with finality, but her breathing and stability hadn't returned. 

 

"Oh if that were true.In this case my dear I am afraid it isn't entirely up to you.If he decides to have you, there is no answer but yes."She was surprised to see what might be pity mixed with concern cross the mans face before he sighed and began to walk towards her.Melindra braced for what was to come, but as the man passed he flipped her hair and she felt a revitalizing breeze that she recognized as a healing spell roll down her body as he said "He is in the courtyard.If it were me, I would go see him, but if you feel like exercising that choice of yours I'll let him know to give you some time before he seeks you out."And with that the unknown man opened the door and was gone leaving her confused and doubting both herself and her future.


	5. Holding Court

She could hear him well before she could see him.His voice rang with anger, but she couldn't tell who it was aimed at.As she came across the last corner before the courtyard, she stopped and slowly peeked her head around to make sure she wouldn't be intruding.Adrian was bare chested with a sword in his hand, his voice loud without yelling.He seemed to be talking to no one in particular since Ren was a good six feet away leaning against a pillar watching the young man.By the looks of it Adrian was partaking of Ren's fine craftsmanship, but the demons he practiced against were entirely his own.

 

It was hypnotic watching the force behind his blade work as he pivoted, dodged, lunged, and parried.She could see the anger behind his eyes, the reserve in the way the wind parted around the blade as it swung with his movements, the hate in the force of his downward thrusts.She could tell his mind was relaying some event that tore deeply at his heart.She lost all sense of time until the bell rang for evening prayers, breaking her of her trance.

 

The bell also brought Adrian back to reality and he stopped after his final swing, breathing heavily."What is it.....about women.....that makes me.....turn into......such a GOD DAMN IDIOT!" he said in between panting breaths, angrily barking the last few words.

 

"I am not sure my lord, but you could always ask the one that has been hiding around that corner for the last bell."Ren said gesturing to Melindra's hiding place. 

 

Melindra jumped and then her face flushed as the mention of her hiding place was revealed. Adrian's head whipped around to try to pinpoint the gestures origin.

 

Seeing no use in continuing to hide, Melindra emerged into the courtyard as the light of the setting sun highlighted her entrance.She saw the brief look of fear and then embarrassed bewilderment as Adrian spun to face her, clicking his heels together in a courtly bow despite being only halfway clothed.

 

"If you are going to address her politely, you might want to be dressed my lord.It.....looks more official."Ren said having difficulty restraining a laugh.

 

Adrian looked down in embarrassment, his face matching that of a ripened beat as he spun around looking for his shirt.Melindra couldn't help herself and began to giggle which only made him turn redder.After a few frantic moments, his shirt was procured and he threw it on, making him look like a disheveled recruit rather than a gentleman.Much to his relief, Melindra was still smiling behind her hand as their eyes finally met.

 

"I apologize that you saw me in such disarray and indecently unclothed.I hope you were not too offended my lady."he said politely as he placed his hand over his heart giving a half bow, though his eyes never left hers.

 

"I didn't realize the sight was so indecent.Quite the contrary.It was nice to see you without the pretense you entered my room with earlier."Melindra replied smiling as she walked closer to him. 

 

Adrian flushed again, then cleared his throat trying to buy himself time for a response. As Adrian fidgeted, trying to reply, Melindra realized something was clearly different about this man standing in front of her.His gaze wasn't as steely,his body contained a reserved confidence similar to his blade work, and his emotions weren't as calculated.A look of concern crossed her face as she tried to figure out how he could be both the man from last night and the man in front of her.

 

"It wasn't me.....well not truly me."Adrian said as he pursed his lips and crossed his arms.

 

Melindra raised her eyebrow in skepticism.

 

"As I tried to tell you before I made you black out..."Melindra's other brow shot up and her lips pursed as images flashed before her."I am sorry for that by the way.You were going berserk and you are un-bonded.There was no other way to calm you down other than tranquilize you, but since I am an empath I just blocked your flow of emotion to your brain.I had no idea it would have such a strong impact.You were out for two weeks.......I forgot the sisters don't necessarily exercise the use of continual shields being outside the Rule of Law. I hope you can forgive me."Adrian made no move to touch her, but the look of concern, fear, and self-hate radiated from him.

 

At the mention of two weeks, Melindra had rocked back onto her heels.How was that possible?

 

Adrian, sensing her confusion, spoke softly in response."The Mother and I took turns administering to you.I admit, spoon feeding an invalid is less challenging then trying to get food and water into you.There were brief moments where you seemed cognizant and your body responded normally."Melindra's face flushed and Adrian quickly put his hands up in a frantic dismissive gesture."I promise I didn't see anything!!The Mother is the only one that changed and bathed you!!!"After no violent outburst assaulted his person, Adrian dropped his hands and sighed. 

 

"I have a hard time believing the seductive man I met in my rooms, is the same man that didn't take advantage of my incapacitated state."

 

His reaction hit her like she had run into a wall of solid stone.It was emotion mixed with an earthiness that gave it unyielding strength.His eyes hardened, his body tensed, and his tone was sharper than steel, slicing through her heart with every word."Despite what you have witnessed, LADY, I am a gentleman who takes no liberties that are not consensual.Our previous encounter was deemed a unique situation that my "sheepish and virgin" personality could not afford to reign dominant.Your reputation precedes you in both magyck capability and beauty so my family designed what they felt was a strategy ensuring you and I would end in a bonding.I apologize sincerely for how it turned out and I am glad you are well.Now if you will excuse me" he said with steelydispassion "I will take my leave of you and this place.I am sure my father knows of my failure and expects me to continue to pursue a viable bonding, but I will inform him of your lack of trust and interest.We will leave in the morning."With the last word crashing against her heart, Melindra stood stunned as Adrian turned on his heel to walk off.

 

A moment too late, Melindra came to and grabbed for his retreating shirt, but all she caught was air and the fleeting smell of lavender and leather oil.The second the smell hit her, waves of passion poured through her body.She gasped for breath and staggered forward.Why would that smell have such a strong reaction?It wasn't associated with the man she saw walking away from her.All of a sudden her emotion roiled out of control as images from the last several weeks bombarded her.His lips on her neck, his hands on her body, the intensity of passion in his eyes, his boyhood embarrassment, and finally his gentlemanly resolve that penetrated it all.She didn't understand what she felt or should feel about him, but she knew she didn't want him to leave.At least not like this. 

 

Before he could enter the shadows that marked the barriers of the compound, the barriers of obligation, reason, control, she called out to him."Adrian!"

 

He paused with half his body in the light, half in the dark.Turning his head towards the call he replied "My lady?Is there something you request before I go?"

 

She pulled herself up straight, but did not mask the emotions ripping across her face and then walked over to him."You will be dining tonight before you leave correct?"

 

"I will be taking repast in my room, my lady, as I have been the entirety of my time here.I would not want to upset the natural balance of this place by drawing attention to the lack of male presence in this place of knowledge."he replied with a sadness in his voice.

 

"Will you allow me to bring it to you?"

 

"If that is your wish, my lady."

 

"It is....and thank you."

 

"Shouldn't it be I who thanks you since you are doing the bringing?"

 

"No...I am thanking you for taking care of me after the incident.You were under no obligation to do so."Melindra said with clear embarrassment.

 

Adrian turned to face her."I am the reason you needed such care.I am not heartless enough to leave you in such a state, especially one I caused.You are too beautiful, passionate, intense and strong of heart.If I was not such a fool with women, I would not have needed assistance in courting you.If I could do it all again......I would come to you as the gentleman that I am, not as the lover I wish I could be, that I feel you expect me to be."

 

"The lover I expect you to be?"Melindra said perplexed."I expect you to be a respectable man.A man who values my entirety not the shell I am on the outside.A man who allows me to speak my truths and trusts me to listen to yours.A man who doesn't want to control my will, making me a brood mare for show.I do not care what type of lover you are with me, because I don't know what type of lover I will be for you.We are only at our strongest if it is our pleasure to please each other as well as ourselves."As soon as she finished she regretted it.Never had she been so open with anyone let alone a man and she knew, as a sister of The Convent, she would have to marry for the good of the realm.Yes she had the final say, but that didn't mean she would be happy with her answer, or should expect she had the right to be happy.

 

Adrian's eyes opened wide and there was a long pause before he responded."You have given me much to think about, my lady.Please allow me the time before dinner to come to my conclusions and then, if it pleases you, we will speak again when I see you at dinner."

 

"It would please me greatly, my lord."Melindra said with a curtsey "I look forward to seeing you at dinner."

 

"Until then." Adrian replied as he closed the gap between them, gently took her hand and kissed it before he turned and disappeared into the shadows of the convent.


	6. Catch and Release

Melindra couldn't sit still nor remember the last few hours.It wasn't that she was nervous about being with Adrian, because she wasn't.She was anxious because she didn't know how she felt about him. Though the side she saw a few hours ago seemed more genuine, he would not have been able to express a seductive side if he was barren of primal lust.That was the first lesson every person able to harness the source was taught.It was also a lesson the women of The Convent had beaten into them if necessary, because lust was meant to be their second strongest tool as vessels of coercion.

 

Melindra also knew how important a bond with Adrian was, even though she didn't know much about him besides his name and what little information she had gleaned in their "courting".The Mother had taken her aside before his arrival and said a pairing with him would give her direct ties to the palace.When she had asked The Mother for more, she was told to ensure she was receptive and obedient.Though she knew The Mother would never force her into a bonding she did not want, she also knew how devastating it would be for her and The Convent if no bonding ensued.Though no one had specifically confirmed, she had a sinking feeling that denying this bonding would mean revenue from a well-endowed source might very well stop. 

 

As the time to meet Adrian got closer, Melindra hurried to her room to change.She had already decided that since he was nervous around women, a cleaner version of the dress she had met him in this morning would be the most appropriate.She dressed quickly, tidied her room and was putting her hair up when a knock came at the door. 

 

"Jus a minuueee"Melindra said around the brush in her mouth.She had not been expecting anyone, but every sisters door was open for visitors at any time.They were a close knit family and it could be one of the sisters coming to relay a message or ask for a favor of sorts.Quickly Melindra pulled the rest of her hair into place, pinned it and went to open the door. 

 

"My apologies lady.I hope I did not startle you, though even if I had, you would look no more out of place than a statue of a Goddess in Julis' garden." A man clad in light plate said in a sensuous tenor as he delicately clasped her hand, bent down on one knee and kissed its center. 

 

Melindra was stunned to silence, more at the randomness of this event than the man himself.Her mind would have accepted if this had been Adrian, but this was the wrong man doing a romantic gesture that.......she didn't mind?

 

His lips lingered only seconds before he rose and locked eyes with Melindra.

 

His eyes......his eyes......even though she had not gotten a good look at him she did not need to.It was as if the moment they locked eyes, she saw everything in an instant.Colors got brighter, the light breeze that had beenfliting through her room had vanished and with it the simple sounds of crickets, birds, mice. All she could hear was the ocean, which was strange because they were nowhere near the sea.Suddenly she felt warm and slightly dizzy. 

 

"I come on behalf of Adrian my lady.He asked me to give you a message."

 

"M....Message?"Melindra was having a hard time hearing him over the roaring in her ears.

 

"Yes my lady.Are you alright?You seem disoriented.Maybe if we have a seat..."

 

With the last word, images of Adrian on that first night began flooding her mind....but they weren't of Adrian.They were of the man in front of her.Melindra's body began to flush as blood coursed through her veins.Her breathing began to quicken and she fought back the urge to moan as she saw in her mind the man touching her the same places Adrian had not that long ago. 

 

Why was this happening?She had always been in control of her body, except that night with Adrian.Even that was nothing compared towhat she felt now.She fought to control the panic she felt.If she could only block out the roaring in her ears......it was so distracting.

 

The next thing she knew, her vision was blurring, her head was spinning and she began to faint.As quick as it happened, she was jolted into complete consciousness as he caught her half way to the floor.Melindra blinked, collecting herself before she turned to thank the namless man. 

 

She turned her head slowly, anticipating any lingering dizziness and noted everything was back to normal.Her body temperature had dropped, her skin wasn't flushed, her ears didn't ring, and she was cradled in some strange mans arms.

 

Clumsily scurrying to her feet as he helped her up, Melindra straightened her skirts and her composure.Now that she could focus, she took a good look at the man in front of her.He was identical to Adrian in build and stature, though he cut a more intimidating presence and not just because he was in light armor.His hair was black and tied back away from his face and his eyes......she felt like she had seen those eyes before.Before her face could give away her thoughts, Melindra addressed the man politely.

 

"Forgive me. I am not sure what came over me just then."

 

"It is quite alright lady, I am sure you are not completely healed from your earlier strain."he said matter of factly without a waver in his composure. 

 

Melindra flushed thinking a man she did not know would have knowledge of her incident with Adrian."Perhaps you are right.I will see the healer before I retire for the evening.Speaking of which, you said you had a message for me from Adrian."

 

"I do my lady."He said as he pulled out a rolled parchment and hands it to her.

 

She unrolls the paper and begins to read, turning her back to the stranger.

 

Melindra,

 

I regret to inform you that the palace has requested my immediate return.Since the gentleman in front of you was so expeditious in his task to bring me this news, I have asked him if he would entertain you in my stead tonight.I promise on my honor as a gentleman that he is a decent man and not an excuse to get out of seeing you.

 

I know we had some unfinished business you wished to discuss.In all honesty, I do not think I am up to the challenge of either accepting or being rejected by your answer.If you were to state your feelings, I fear I would not be able to match the magnitude of your passion.If you were to refute your feelings, I would feel even more inadequate and most likely hold a permanent grudge against the unknown man you eventually chose to share them with. 

 

If I am wrong in assuming your feelings, please look me up and admonish me in person when I see you in the capital, for I have every reason to believe you and I will meet there someday. 

 

In the meantime, please accept this gentleman into your company if for no other reason than to give me a piece of your mind which I assure you, he will relay to me later.

 

Your Friend,

 

Adrian

 

Melindra sighed.Then rolled up the letter.Why did she suddenly feel relieved?

 

"I do not mean to exasperate you already, my lady.I will leave if that is your wish, but a piece of my heart will break.Adrian told me the rumors of your beauty did not do either your looks or personality justice, but I had underestimated his description."

 

"You are not exasperating me yet sir, though I could do with less compliments as they do not seem genuine."

 

"He did also say you were not like most women.Though I assumed that meant you had some eccentric hobbies or personality flaws.

 

"I am sure I can find some that adequately meet your misconception seeing as I have more than ample time this evening."

 

"So you agree to take me in his stead?Excellent!It is my hope that you enjoy me as much as you intended to enjoy him."

 

"I am afraid that will not be possible, as I actually enjoyed a lot about him, and already so little about you."

 

"Somehow my lady, I think that statement is untrue.Especially since...." he said as he slowly walked up behind her "I have no plan to take anything from you that you do not want to give."

 

With those last words Melindra turned around in shock.It couldn't be!


	7. Indulgence

The royal guest rooms at The Convent were simple and comfortable.It consisted of a one room apartment with a low, stone walled garden facing the rolling hills of Seladore.Downwind was his personal stable which housed his horse as well as that of his guard so he could come and go as he pleased.It was quiet being far removed from the busiest parts of the convent, for which Adrian was grateful.He had a lot of things to sort out in his heart and mind before Melindra arrived.First things first, he needed to get clean. 

 

After the bath arrived and had been filled, the Prince stripped down without a second thought and submerged himself completely in the forgiving embrace of the water.Being both an empath and tied to the element of fire, he found quickly that water in most forms provided the only solace to his frazzled nerves since fire only enhanced the perception and subjugation of emotions.Today being no exception.He hadn't realized just how worried and frustrated on many levels he was until Melindra had awoken and they had spoken during his training.

 

He had expected her to be furious....to hate him even.He had never truly wanted to allow his brother control over his body just so he could bond.The man was a tyrant, who felt all women, especially those with power, were things to be possessed, dominated and exploited.He had never met a woman he couldn't conquer or persuade and Adrian knew that if Melindra was not strong enough, she would become a bride only in name......should she chose to even marry him. 

 

Adrian didn't know what to think now that Melindra had an idea of what happened and still seemed to want to be around him.There was nothing remarkable about his personality that would make such a strong willed woman want to do anything other than use him for his assets.All of his encounters so far had failed in his eyes for that very reason.How many Convents had they seen? 40......60?There were just too many and he had only been 16.Yes the women had been pretty and most well-endowed in one way or another, but none had captured his interest let alone desire the way Melindra had.

 

He remembered the first time he saw her the night of the dinner 5 years ago.She had been serving drinks, though not to his table.Her hair had been the color of earth, her body as slender as a rail, but her grace was unmistakable.It wasn't a fluid grace, but a confident, continuous, purposeful motion that your eyes could follow for hours.She had been quick and efficient.Her voice had been soft, though not quiet and he had been frustrated that every conversation he had tried to start had been thwarted by the Convent's whore.Nirin was it?The girl who had thrown herself every chance she got into the path of the kings retinue?Rumor has it she slept with at least half of them during their stay. 

 

Once the raging flame inside him had been quelled to embers, Adrian surfaced, taking a sigh of relief.He rested his head against the back of the tub and closed his eyes. 

 

Several long moments passed before he heard the door to his rooms quietly open."I am not done yet.I will ring the bell in a moment when I have gotten out and dressed."

 

"Forgive me, but I did not want to wait a moment longer.The servants said I could find you here because you requested absolute privacy.I am grateful because that means we will not be disturbed." 

 

Adrian's eyes shot open and the fire raged to life again as he watched the lithe form of Melindra step into the tub dressed in only a shift.He tried to scramble up and out of the tub but he was either too slow or she was too fast and he found himself quickly straddled in an exceedingly compromising way in seconds. 

 

"Have I come at a bad time?"She replied with a coy smile.

 

"I would have preferred our first intimate meeting to be fully clothed and after being able to talk through the things left unsaid between us.Adrian tried to say in a calm controlled voice as he struggled to maintain control of his body. 

 

"But this isn't our first intimate encounter."Melindra said in a soft silky voice as she reached out and traced a finger down his chest.If I remember correctly, several parts of me were exposed and explored quite freely."

 

"And as I stated that was not me.I was not in full possession of my body and could not control my actions completely."

 

"Well it looks like I am in full possession of your body now", Melindra said with a smile as she held his eyes in a passionate gaze. "and intend to make full use of it."Before Adrian could protest Melindra had grabbed his limp shaft and began fondling it as she licked her lips and shifted her hips.

 

Losing control for an instant, Adrian gave a deep guttural moan as Melindra's hands gently stroked him.He fought desperately to regain control of his emotions, but it was as if he couldn't get a grasp on them.Every time he reached for the flame to snuff it out, it danced away from him.And why wasn't the water diffusing his power?

 

Before he could think too long on the subject, Melindra's mouth was passionately pressed against his as her body slid into place against his chest.He instinctively put a hand on her ass cheek and squeezed pulling her hips into his groin and making her moan into his mouth as her nails dug into his chest. 

 

He couldn't shake the feeling that something about this didn't seem right, besides the fact that this is not how this event had played out in his mind.She hadn't been this forward the night in her bedroom.What had changed her mind?He couldn't think clearly with her mouth on his and her hand on his shaft caressing it with expert friction.

 

That was the other thing......she had never been with a man so how did all this feel so good?Her kiss wasn't this precise, her hands this deft.And her proportions.......they seemed slightly off.Her ass was firmer for one thing. 

 

"I want you Adrian."Melindra panted as she stood up and tried to pull him with her.

 

"That sentiment seems completely contradictory to how you felt just a few hours ago."He began to rise and as they stood in front of the other he realized the woman in front of him was...."

 

The next thing he knew her mouth was around his shaft, her tongue caressing his length as her lips tightened and relaxed in time with her bobbing causing him to lose his train of thought.He took a sharp breath in and grunted as his hand moved to intertwine through her hair.

 

You could copy a lot of things about a person, especially if you knew them intimately and could provide traces of them to the Mimic, but this had been a quick job meant to lure a false sense of security driven by lust.As Adrian ran his fingers through Melindras' hair he realized immediately that this was not the silky earthy locks of the woman he met.This was a fake. 

 

Enraged, Adrian grabbed the woman by the hair and flung her backwards.She landed hard enough to slam her shoulder into a nearby table and the fog around Adrian's thoughts lifted.This person had been creating a barrier between the water and his fire, preventing the water from helping him maintain control.There was only one person in the kingdom he knew that would use both her power and sexual favors to get what she wanted and was strong enough to potentially success. 

 

"I assure you if anything has happened Melindra, you will pay dearly."Adrian said seething with fire and anger that he directed at the woman known as Niriin as the false image fell away from her.

 

"You were meant for me your highness, not some virgin who can't even manifest her powers yet.How is she going to be able to please you?I can do anything you desire and 10 times better than she could ever hope.I love you.She does not and after tonight she probably never will."She sneered in assumed triumph. 

 

"WHERE IS SHE NIRIIN!" The prince bellowed.

 

Niriin laughed. "Your brother has taken her by now in her room at least once, which would mean she is bound to him, since no woman has denied your brother ever."

 

He didn't care he was naked, or who saw as he ran towards Melindra's rooms.He was angry that he couldn't sense her emotions, angry because that meant his brother was still better than he was in all ways that mattered.His brother knew the prophecy and everyone had agreed this was Adrian's time, the one thing his brother couldn't take from him.He was ashamed he had believed his brothers oath to respect that and prayed it was not too late. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

"Who are you sir and what are you intending on doing?Melindra said with a shaky voice.

 

"Why my dear you should know what I intend to do." The man snapped his fingers and Melindra could feel an unseen wall erect itself around the entire room."You and I have some unfinished business to attend to." 

 

As he began to remove his armor, Melindra tried to protest, but the words wouldn't come out and all she could do was watch him. 

 

"I can't decide if I should have you join me or enjoy myself as I remove all your clothing piece by piece."

 

He had not moved an inch, but Melindra could feel his presence begin to move closer as if it wanted to wrap around her. 

 

"I have always enjoyed taking things from that foolish brother of mine so I think I will remove it all myself."The man removed the last of his light plate and moved purposefully towards Melindra, his eyes drinking in her body. 

 

"I thought you weren't going to take anything from me that I didn't want taken?You don't seem much like a gentleman.I will have to make Adrian aware of your awful conduct and my lack of trust in his written assurance."

 

The man laughed heartily as he stood in front of her and played with a strand of her hair."First off my dear, I am not going to take anything from you.I am going to compel you to take it yourself.Secondly, that letter was written by me, not by my brother.We are twins you see and I have learned to forge his hand quite adeptly.I also wouldn't waste your breath on screaming as the wall I erected keeps all sound in here except for that which I wish to escape......like your screams of pleasure as you get stripped of that precious virginity of yours and bond to me to fulfill all my needs."

 

Before Melindra could protest she felt an odd wave of energy pass over her....or was it leaving?It started from the bottom of her feet and moved upward.She was so distracted by it she hadn't noticed that she was now up against the base of her bed.She began to feel cold....empty and then when the wave reached her breast all she felt was passion and she gasped in ecstasy.

 

"Oh my my my.I can feel your core just pulsing with power.So passion is your trigger is it.You poor vulnerable soul.Hopefully I don't kill you as I am extremely proficient in the sexual arts.This will be splendid.Every first I take will bind you tighter to me as it changes your stone from its beautiful blue to deep red."The man said hungrily as he took both hands and grabbed Melindra by the ass, pulling her around him.

 

She couldn't stop him.....didn't want to stop him.I mean she did in her soul but that part wasn't in control right now.Never had she felt this much passion.It was as if all other emotions and sensations melted away and she was just surrounded by her core. 

 

He tossed her on the bed, her legs splayed wide open and her breathing ragged.She looked into his eyes and her soul screamed as her passion flared, begging for his touch.

 

"Your dress seems to be in the way kitten.Shall I remove it for you? He said in a patronizing tone.

 

Though her mind screamed no her lips moaned yes.

 

He took the fabric in two hands and resting a knee on the bed, made a small rip.

 

"I hate to ruin your dress love.Plain as it is, you wear it so well."

 

Grabbing his hands, looking him dead in the eye with a pleading desperate look Melindrabegged. "Ruin it....ruin me."She then pulled his hands and the fabric apart as her dress ripped farther and farther up her body until it was completely ripped open.

 

"Such a treasure.Flawless skin, perfect plump breasts with tiny ripe nipples" he climbed up the bed and towards her on his knees, her hands still on his as he dropped the remains of the dress.You should feel how much you turn me on.Why don't you remove my pants and find out?"He said in a deep breathy voice.

 

Melindra mindlessly dropped his hands, though she faught against her movements as best she could, and deftly unlaced his pants pulling them just below his ass, allowing his throbbing member and sack to release from their confinement."That's all because of you love.Why don't you show him how much you appreciate him?"

 

Melindra was appalled.She could feel her soul crying as her fingers enveloped his shaft but her body was racked with waves of pleasure with every touch.How was she going to regain control?He placed his hands just below her knees and lifted her legs up and out so she straddled his balls as they slid over her clit.

 

Moaning deeply as her hands continued to pleasure him, the man let his hips rock against her ministrations. "Tell me this is what you want.Tell me you want me to make you wet.Tell me you want to make him feel you." As he began sliding his hands up and down Melindra's thighs.

 

With each statement it was like a gong went off in her head and she could give no reply but the one he asked for.

 

"This is what I want.I want you to make me wet.I want him to feel me.Please...the pleasure..." In her mind she fought.Panic ridden and desperate, trapped in her own mind she fought, but she could not access any other source but her passion and her struggles did not seem to lessen the intensity of that passion. 

 

With one final slide of his hand down her thigh and in time with the upstroke of her hands, he plunged his middle and ring finger into her dripping cunt.Melindra cried as her back arched, pressing her clit against his shaft, and she gasped and moaned in intense pleasure. 

 

"Yes you like that.Look at how wet you are."He leaned down placing his lips next to her ear. "Would you like my fingers to fuck you as I kiss up and down your body, tasting your flesh?"

 

All she could do in reply was give a pitiful yet carnal moan in ecstasy as tears began running from the corners of her eyes .She was one of, if not the best prodigy this convent had.She could resist to some degree all of the elements as well as multiple attackers in and outside of her vision.Why could she not best this one man?

 

"It would seem the Mother did you a great disservice by not handing you over to an Ergotist when she first suspected your affinity." The man said as he kissed slowly down her body, his fingers interchangeably plunging into and stroking around Melindras' fluid covered cunt."It just makes my job easier as it allows me complete control of your flows of power.It puts you at even more of a disadvantage", he plunged his tongue into her navel as he playfully bit her stomach. "that I am attuned to water because that means" he kissed down one side of her stomach to her hip bone and back "that I can control all the liquid in your body as well as your passion."He kissed down the other side and back "As you can see, those are two things that are quite dangerous to control together."

 

Slowly, painfully slowly, he began kissing down to her sex."And I must say my dear, you smell amazing.It is making my mouth water the closer I get.I bet you are going to taste amazing."

 

Her breathing was ragged and erratic as she watched him inch closer and closer to her exposed sex.When his mouth was level with it he lifted his head so their eyes locked."I hope you enjoy this as much as I will love." And he lowered his head still locking eyes.

 

As his tongue came out and she could feel his hot breath caressing her clit, the room exploded and debris flew everywhere, though no one had entered.She heard a male cry out as a figure entered the room.As soon as it did, she felt the intense ecstasy vanish as she regained control of her body.Scrambling to the head of the bed, she yanked the remains of her dress and covered herself frantically.She could hear the man grunting on the floor, but refused to check.

 

Melindra was still curled in a ball staring at the corner of the bed when the female voice spoke."Though I would love for those wounds to leave a scar, I doubt your father would allow it.And since you cannot go unpunished, I will ensure Alysandra is given a most expeditious letter with my request for her personal......ministrations in regards to your actions here as well as your talent for cloaking your activities."

 

Why was that voice familiar?With the passion gone, Melindra was being swallowed by shame, grief, the feeling of violation, and despair all at once and could not bear to take her eyes away from the foot of the bed.Tears still streaming down her face.

 

She heard the figure move, then white and purple robes came to form of pillar of color in her field of vision at the foot of the bed."A second letter will of course be going to your Master, making him aware of your proficiency in your talents to ensure my punishment is implemented and not interrupted.I also suggest you pull yourself together as your father is on his way to pick you up."

 

Through gasped breaths of pain and a snicker as the body on the floor shifted the man replied with a smile on his face "did my brother chicken out or give up once he realized what happened?He never has the balls to face me alone."

 

A sharp gasp of pain and a thunk could be heard from the man on the floor as the figure in purple shifted slightly. "On the contrary.If he hadn't been naked running through the halls trying to get here and raising the most unseemly raucous, you would probably have your hands full in ways you didn't bargain for.Not all of the Convent's utensils are as well-kept as your weapons of choice and the one he had seemed especially old and ill-used.If he didn't kill you with it you most likely would have died from infection."

 

"He wouldn't have killed me.He..."

 

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU ALMOST DID YOU ILL BEGOTTEN IDIOT!"A voice bellowed down the hall as the reverberation of heavy armor resounded through the hall.

 

"You sure made him mad this time.I hope you have enough energy left, because from what I heard he caught hell from the Mother as soon as it happened and you know what that woman does to him."

 

Melindra still couldn't place the figure in the purple and white robes, but she had no fear as they rounded the bed to stand next to her."As for you my dear, how about a little rest."Suddenly hands covered her eyes and a warmth surrounded first her head and then her body as muscles relaxed and her eyes began to close.Melindra felt her body melt into the bed as she drifted off to sleep.She only faintly heard a large figure bombard into the room before the figure next to her shushed for silence.That was the last thing she heard before she fell fast asleep.


	8. Arrival

She opened her eyes to see she was surrounded by a meadow of wild flowers as far as the eyes could see.A soft, warm wind blew and the sun was high in the sky.She wasn't sure if she knew where she was or not as there was no defining landmarks, but she was not afraid, which seemed odd.She took a breath and started walking, though she knew not why or where she was going. 

 

Moments, maybe hours, passed and the scenery never changed.There was also not another person or animal in sight.She knew this was odd, but she still could not muster concern or fear, as if this whole experience was natural or expected.Eventually she stopped, closed her eyes, took a deep breath and sat in the grass. As if on cue, she felt a figure behind her, though she did not turn to acknowledge them. 

 

"We were worried you would lock yourself away and never awake" a female voice spoke with hesitation and concern.

 

Still not turning around to face the new arrival, the seated woman responded dispassionately as she stared across the endless meadow."And whose fault would that be?"

 

"It was never supposed to turn out like this.We had sworn oaths from the suitors family written in blood.We had no reason to suspect that any of the blood used to sign the contract had not been genuine to the parties involved leaving a gaping hole in our strategy, which would allow for such abuse to occur."The woman spoke pained and frantic as she rung her hands.

 

"Yet it did.Now my pride is all I have left.I was allowed to be tainted by the ministrations of a man I didn't welcome, not once but twice.I will never be able to acquire a good bonding and my partners will look at me now even more as a sexual object since I have acquired some skill in sexual pleasures even if it is just the receiving of them.I also am coming to my powers much later than most women AND have a power that requires a teacher that is not easy to come by, causing me to run the risk of being outside of marriageable age and reducing my chances of an appropriate match even more.How do you plan on dealing with that?"The seated woman said with angry venom.

 

The woman behind her walked slowly around the seated victim until she had no choice but to look upon her."I am not the Mother for no reason child.This alliance has been long in the making and lucky for you your intended, though he may not admit to his feelings, refuses to turn you aside.Even now, you rest under his protection far from the grasp of The Convent, but deeper in the vipers nest."

 

"What are you talking about?It is just you and I in this endless field."

 

"Don't be so daft.We are in the Meadow of Dreams.Before you were collected by your eventual bonded, I placed the Tear of Consciousness around your neck so you and I could always stay in contact.There is too much at stake for me to let you leave without protection from the sisterhood.As long as you wear it, you and I can communicate in the realm of dreams at any time. "The Mother stated slightly exasperated.

 

"What do you mean collected?Where am I really if this is just a dream state? The woman stated confused as fear slowly crept into her consciousness as her surroundings began to blur.

 

"I have no way to know what room you are in, but you should be in at least a state room at the castle."The Mother said as a small smile crept over her lips.

 

"The castle?!Who is my potential bonded then?The woman said with widening eyes, as The Mother began to fade from sight and her surroundings turned into a white light.

 

"So sheltered......we did you a disservice there.It is the younger....."

 

"Prince!" Bolting upright, Melindra squeakily stated in surprise.After a few seconds of shock, she began to notice her surroundings.The air seemed .... thinner.Her room was as large as the kitchen at The Convent and made from stone, her sheets were such high quality silk they felt like liquid mercury, there was more furniture in this one space than she had seen in her life, and everything was embellished with silver if not made entirely from it.It seemed possible that she could be in the castle, but there was no sign of the Prince. 

 

With a small sigh to muster courage, Melindra slowly slid out of bed.As soon as her feet hit the floor she heard the sound of beautiful wind chimes.Assuming the sound came from the open window, she walked slowly to peer outside, not even thinking she might not be appropriately covered.Before she could be framed by the window, Melindra heard footsteps running down the hall.She turned to see the nature of the disturbance as the door slammed open and Adrian stood there out of breath and bent in half drenched in sweat. 

 

Melindra was a mix of emotions as their eyes met.The smell of lavender and leather oil hit her first as a memory of their courtyard conversation played in her head.A smile that quickly turned to disgust mixed with shame and fear crossed her face as her beautiful memory turned to images of her near rape. 

 

Adrian watched helplessly as recognition set in and the past events coursed through her mind.He watched her scramble back until she was plastered against the wall."I regret there isn't time for this so forgive me for what I must do."

 

Melindra was about to scream in protest, but in the next instant her emotions were gone and she stood there blinking."What just happened?I have every right to be afraid of you, to hate you even but I don't feel anything.How dare you take away my feelings!"She tried to say with anger and frustration but the words just spilled out like water from a sieve. 

 

"I did not take your feelings, they are still there.I blocked your emotions.You and I need to talk and feelings can't get in the way."Adrian said matter of factly as he began walking towards Melindra.

 

"Do not come near me.After what you did I don't ever want you near me again."Having no power behind your words because she was separated from her emotions really made her statements unimpactful. 

 

"First off it wasn't me it was my twin brother." He stepped closer."Second, he did the same thing to me that he did to you, except he used that whore Nirin who is his bonded and glamoured her to look like you to try to fool me, though I saw right through it and ran completely naked and enraged to try to rescue you." He stepped closer raising his voice as anger began to course through his body."Third, though I respect your wishes to distance yourself from me, you will never be released from your contract because I will not allow it so you will remain here in this castle until your opinions of me change." He closed the gap between them and stood in front of Melindra, his eyes ablaze with anger and his tone deep with authority she didn't know he possessed.

 

Because she was separated from her emotions she was unable to be intimidated by Adrian's presence so her cold response was easy to relay."I am not your property Sir.I belong to the youngest Prince so if you will kindly release my emotions and remove yourself from my presence before you regret it.

 

"Is that so?"Adrian said with a cruel smile. "Well let me enlighten you my lady now that you are away from The Convent and with your rightful owners."Adrian snapped his fingers and Melindra's emotions flooded through her causing her to stagger as she heard Adrian bark for the guards to enter the room.As she began to regain her composure the guards entered.

 

"Yes your highness?" One of the soldiers replied upon entering the room, giving a small salute to Adrian.

 

"Inform our guest who I am since she has not had the pleasure of a proper introduction due to her unorthodox retreat from The Convent."He said with a gesture of his hand in Melindra's direction.

 

"Certainly your highness."The man pivoted to face Melindra, who's face conveyed complete confusion as her current predicament."My lady, this is crown Prince Andorian Taner'iele.First in line for the throne, General Omegus of his Majesty's Army, and the most eligible bachelor in the Kingdom."The knight turns and bows to his prince.

 

"Thank you Thomas.You and the men may go."

 

"Of course your highness.We live to serve."Thomas and the guard give a sharp salute and filed out of the room leaving an eerie silence behind them.

 

Adrian, turned slightly so he partially faced Melindra."So you see, LADY, I am, as I said before, in charge of your person.His gaze bore into hers, forcing his presence on her in ways almost more overpowering than the rape she just barely escaped before."You will remain at this castle until you come to terms with your role OR I decide to remove you from my service, which I have no plan on doing." he said in a deep growl as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him by her lower back.Melindra gasped softly at his forcefullness but did not protest as she had the distinct feeling his anger, like hers, was a force of nature.

 

Bowing her head to hide her shame, Melindra curtseyed. "I beg your forgiveness my prince.I meant no offense.My intention was just to preserve what little dignity I had left."

 

Adrian gave a quick sigh and turned from her. "You are to be my bonded.I do not ask you to love me, but I do ask that you and I find respect for each other so we can best serve this kingdom.Adrian looks out the window lost in thought as they stand in silence for several long moments.

 

"I cannot forgive what my brother did to you.Nor can I expect your forgiveness for myself.At least not right away, but I swear to you I will NEVER treat you the way he did.I do not see women the way he does and you are not my soulless property."Turning again to face Melindra, Adrian closed the distance between them again as he gently took her chin between thumb and forefinger. Tilting her head up to look into his eyes, his gaze penetrates her soul again, commanding her attention."You will obey me in this one thing though.You are here so I can protect you from outside and inside influences.This room is yours.You are not to stay in any other at any time.It is surrounded on each side by my most trusted and warded against everything imaginable.Realize every step you make away from this room risks your life, especially while we are un-bonded.For that reason, my father is entrusting your care to Veris, his third most trusted blood maiden.If you have need of her, just touch your Cla'rien and think her name."

 

They stood there, staring into each others eyes a few moments longer before the prince released Melindra's chin.Then, like ice melted by the blazing sun, his expression softened, his eyes seemed pained."You are still just as beautiful as the first moment I saw you all those years ago the night of the banquet.It is my hope, this arrangement does not change you because I find myself drawn to everything about you.Knowing my true self should not change that."A brief smile crosses his lips before an entrancing female figure slides around him.Pressing her body against his side and running her hand down his chest seductively crooning at him.

 

"You rang your highness?" 

 

"Veris" the prince says still staring into Melindra's eyes,"this is Melindra.Please get her ready and make sure she eats.After that you two are welcome to go where you please, TOGETHER."at that last word, Adrian looks directly at Veris.

 

"But I would much rather take care of you your highness.You haven't paid attention to us since you went to go get her." The blood maiden says with a coy pout."We miss you."

 

"Then go bother my father.He has stamina for days, I am sure he can spare some time for you."Adrian says exasperated and he slides away from the clingy maiden.I have business to attend to ."He bows quickly to Melindra and leaves without glancing back. 

 

With a dejected sigh, the maiden turns to Melindra. "You must be something special.He's refused every woman he sees since he first laid eyes on you five years ago.The only women he touched were the ones he was forced to interact with as part of his training.You've got a LOT of enemies you know.There are a lot of disappointed women out there."

 

"I take it you aren't one of them?"Melindra said flatly.

 

"You should be grateful I am not.Bonded maidens never stray if they were bonded correctly.We follow orders, but we only fall in love with our masters and sisters if there are more than one of us as there is with the King.

 

"How many does Adrian have?I need to know what to protect myself against." Melindra asked with more jealousy than intended.

 

Veris snickered softly."Jealousy doesn't suit you my dear.But to answer your question Adrian has none.He refuses to take any before you.That is, if he is even capable or willing to have more than one.It depends on the hierarchy of the bonded as well as his natural talent.From what we can tell, he has the talent, but will he bond you or make you his wife?"

 

"He can do both?Melindra said with more surprise than was intended. 

 

"You can't be both but he can have both.The king does after all and things like that aren't reserved just for the king.The army is only as strong as its weakest link.The more maiden's the safer the realm.Now how about you get dressed and we do the tour after eating."

 

"Thank you Veris that would be appreciated."

 

"Anything for my favorite prince."She said with a smile.


	9. Visitors and Negotiations

Looking out the window of her room to the practice grounds below, Melindra thought about how a month had gone by and for all the affection Adrian supposedly had for her, she had seen very little of him. What made it worse was that all instances had been under VERY PUBLIC situations.Melindra of course ran into him at meals, and sometimes on her way into town.They had passed with simple pleasantries one day when the King had called to check on her wellbeing, she coming and Adrian going.She had also tried catching him early in the morning before he went about whatever business he was about, but each time Veris had been there even though she hadn't been summoned.It was as if the woman was in her thoughts. 

 

What was more irritating was that he seemed to spend even a fraction of a second longer with every other woman during pleasant exchanges in the damn castle than her.Melindra couldn't deny that there had been feelings under some pretext there before Adrian's brother tried to take her by force, but now she couldn't even get a second with him to figure out if those feelings still applied.She had tried to appeal to the king and queen when they asked how their relationship was getting along, but their only reply was that he was most likely giving her ample space to overcome the prior events and that these things take time.At this rate she would be old and undesirable before they even had a full conversation together. 

 

Melindra sighed and continued to gaze out her window, feeling a mixture of dejection and disappointment, when a knock came at the door. "Who is it?" Melindra asked with slight curiosity.

 

"It is Adrian lady.I have come with news from the king.May I come in?"

 

Straightening her dress and looking around frantically to make sure everything was in order, Melindra consented. "Yes please your highness."

 

After entering and closing the door, Adrian bowed slightly and cleared his throat."It is the king's wish, based on your updates to him, that you begin training in your source.The ergoist he requested has arrived and if you are up for the challenge, he would like to begin your training as soon as you are able."

 

Trying not to show too much disappointment that Adrian had not come just to talk with her, Melindra listened patiently.When the prince was done she replied flatly, "Will you escort me to the king so I can give him my response?"

 

"If that is my lady's wish.Please follow me.Veris will follow behind to ensure your safety."

 

"Thank you your highness."Melindra said with a slight bow and the three proceeded to the kings chambers.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

They had walked in silence, which was unnerving for Melindra.The Prince didn't even seemed the least bit affected by her presence, or lack there of since they had seen very little of each other outside of the respectable daily encounters.Her eyes had bored into his back the whole walk to answer the summons as if she could light a fire under his ass just from the fire writhing in frustration behind her lenses.He walked with casual, masculine grace.His shoulders and back in both breadth and perfect symmetry reminded her of the yolk of the oak oxcart used back at The Convent.It was well polished, tanned with age, solid in construction with perfectly well-oiled joints allowing complete freedom of movement for anything harnessed to it.Enough movement to remain comfortable but enough restraint that.....

 

The next thing she knew her foot caught on something and she found herself lurching forward before a sharp gasp could escape her lips.She put her arms out in front of her in an attempt to break her fall only to find herself in what could only be the worst publicly compromising position of her life thus far.Though she had attempted to break her fall with her arms, she had not been paying attention to the distance between her and the Prince.As her mind had wandered, her eyes began to lose focus.This resulted in her grabbing onto the first thing her arms registered to break her fall.The sharp impact of her face mushed on metal brought a mortifying realization to her attention slower than she could counteract or react to.As she registered her surroundings, she realized her face was pressed against a full suit of armor and she had fallen to her knees.As embarrassing as this was at face value, it was exponentially so once she realized it wasn't because she had wandered into one of the many suits of armor that lined the hallway.Not only was her face plastered to a suit of armor and she was on her knees, but her cheek had landed squarely on the ass of said armor and her hands were wrapped around the front so her right hand rested on its groin while her left hand gripped the torso.At the same time this registered, she realized the armor was moving slightly and was a little too solid to be display.None of this was the worst of her situation, though.The worst hit as she heard someone behind her clear their throat and then a deep, amused masculine voice from somewhere in front of her.

 

"I am glad to see you and my son are getting along better than expected my lady.It is good to see that events have not deterred your interest.I would also guess that given your current...position...you are interested in undertaking your training immediately?"

 

Still not completely registering the full scale of her compromising position, Melindra peeked her head out from around the Prince's ass, not having moved her hands or gotten to her feat,in a combination of mortification and terror, praying to every god she can think that the man speaking to her is not the king.As her eyes lock onto the king, she sees a man in his 40th year seated in the middle of a raised dias.Though similarities can be found between the face of the king and that of the Prince, there is a closer resemblance between the woman seated next to him and the man she is currently attached to.

 

The king breaks into uproarious laughter as Melindra's face peeks out from behind the Prince and he sees the expression on her face. After two sharp blinks and her face turning bright red, Melindra releases the Prince and scrambles to her feet as she shuffles a respectable distance from the prince to stand and face the king, her head bowed to hide the array of emotions crossing her face. 

 

"Your Magesty forgive me, I did not mean..."

 

"Nonsense girl, the king said through a wry smile, that is the best laugh I have had all day.Besides it is not me you should apologize to.It would seem my son is the aggrieved party in this case.The king says as he stands and looks at his son with a wink.

 

The Prince, now released from the compromising death grip on his pelvis, shifts to stand respectfully in front of his father and mother.Showing no emotion, he bows and addresses the pair."Father, Mother, I have brought Melindra as requested.If there is nothing else, I will return to my rounds."He then turns on his heel to face Melindra who can't bear to look at him and says in a dispassionate, but not cruel tone, "Lady, if you have need of anything please don't hesitate to ask."Then without waiting for a response, he turns and leaves the room.

 

"Hasn't she already shown you her need Princeling?"A familiar female voice says through poorly contained laughter from the left side of the room.The Prince shoots Veris a death glare and the king stifles a laugh by attempting to clear his throat before attempting to leave the room.

 

At the mere hint of movement from his highness the queen stands, placing a gentle but firm hand on her husbands arm pulling him in close to her and whispers into his ear, "I think you boys have done enough damage today.Leave her to me.I will ensure her training goes according to plan.You just make sure that meddling brother stays busy."

 

"Nonsense!", the king says in a half gruff voice attempting to see affronted. " It was all just fun.She needs to learn to steel her resolve."The queen squeezes his arm lightly as her eyes lock onto his signaling she will brook no disobedience from him or anyone on this matter.

 

The king sighs, pats his wife's hand in assurance then descends the dias."The queen is right.These matters are best left to her ... ministrations.I leave everything in her hands." 

 

Melindra can't find the words or her voice as the king first walks towards her then past her as he exits the room.She lifts her head in relief only to be startled to find the queen standing in front of her. 

 

"Pull yourself together child, you are not the only person to fall victim to that boys untapped charms.Women fall at his feet regularly and mostly on purpose, though you are the first to be brazen enough to accidentally violate him in the process."

 

Frantically Melindra attempts to validate the accident, but her lips are sealed as the slender finger of the queen touches them for silence."I know it was an accident child, I can tell by your reaction, which I am afraid is going to make this training time consuming and tedious."The queen sighs in exasperation then removes her finger from Melindra's lips."Walk with me.Your first lesson starts now."

 

"Yes, your Magesty." she says with a short curtsey.

 

"Enough with that, you are to be bonded to my son.I expect you to address me as such.I realize it will not happen overnight and I am sure no one has really explained any of this to you, but know this.Nothing can change your destiny.The only thing you can do is embrace it or tolerate it, THAT is the only thing you have a say in."And with that final statement, the queen begins to walk out of the room.It takes Melindra a moment to process what the queen said, but her body follows the retreating form with minimal effort as if Melindra had no control over even her own body.Now was not the time to worry about that.She desperately needed to be back in her room where she could sort this all out, but until then she would just have to go along with what fate had in store for her.


	10. Dear

1st day of Biding, 7th month in the year of our Lord Julis son of Lorath 170

 

I am not sure how women survive love.Even in its infancy with all the insecurity that befalls every move, every gesture, it is exhausting and mortifying.This doesn't even consider that the person in question has feelings for you, these are just the basic elements of attraction.

 

So what happens when you take these new feelings and throw them together in a new life with the person in question, a person you most likely didn't know before hand and have no idea how to know in the present and future?The Mother never told us how we were supposed to insert ourselves into our new lives, nor was the concept of love or relationships delved into more than just stating that if you were lucky it was possible? 

 

It seems strange that the partner we are allowed to pick based on casual meetings can be such a different person when you have to be with them for the rest of your life, unless of course the union becomes annulled or death occurs. 

 

The day I met Adrian for the first time, not the night at the party when we were so young or the image that his brother gave, but the man in the courtyard, I felt a sense of calm and intellectboth in his eyes and in the way he carried himself.Of course I was drawn to his body which showed the ripening of a young male into a man all broad shoulders, solid muscle across and down his back, strong, well defined arms with surprisingly delicate, long fingered hands, perky well shaped ass rear .....

 

It is herethat Melindra's mind flashes back to her face planting into said ass in front of the royal court and groans as she crosses out her choice of words, the heat in her face and body rising rapidly.Sighing, she pushes the chair back and walks over to the wash basin to splash cold water on her face and neck.As her hand travels gently down her neck, she looks into the mirror above the basin and her vision blurs.She closes her eyes and her heart reflects through her minds eye Adrian behind her.She can feel his body pressed against her back, one hand tracing down her neck as the other rests firmly on her pelvis pinning her gently, but firmly to him. A soft gasp escapes her lips as she leans her head back against his strong chest and his hand traces down her shift and across her bosom.Just as his hand is about to reach her nipple, there is a knock at her door and her eyes shoot open as she turns to face the intrusion.As her eyes come back into focus, she realizes she is alone in the room and it was her hands, not his on her body.She sighs in mild sadness and walks to the door.

 

"Yes?Who is it?" she says through the door.

 

"My lady, a message from the queen.She says to please retrieve her son and come to the private dining hall."

 

"Yes alright.Please tell her we will arrive shortly."

 

"Yes ma'am."

 

As the footsteps receed in the hallway, Melindra turns and places her back firmly against the door as if to capture her last image of the Prince. 

 

"Will I ever know him like that?Do I even really want to or are my passions just high because of all the unwanted attention recently?What should I do.....how do I even learn how I feel?Will I even be able to learn with training starting immediately?How do I even face him after today's events?"

 

Sighing again, she begins to undress as she walks over to the mirror.Once in front of the mirror, her shift falls and she looks at herself critically with a slight frown.She had never given her looks more than a fleeting thought.Men had always looked at her in a number of ways and she had grown immune to most of the stares, but that first daywith Adrian......it was like he didn't see her outer beauty but acknowledged her as a person.His eyes never left hers unless heexpressed embarrassment, and his fleeting moments of anger had burned into her soul.Would he even see her as a woman?She stood there a moment longer in a slight melancholy until she recalled something that was said during the second attack.Adrian had run naked through the halls of the Convent just to get to her.That had to mean something...right?With one final sigh and a set of her jaw, Melindra steeled herself. 

 

"No matter what he thinks of me now I will make him see me as a woman, then we will go from there."With that declaration, she hurriedly got dressed and set out to find her Prince.


	11. The Gift of Passification

"It's not my fault she zoned out drooling over your backside and wasn't paying attention to where her feet were going.If you would just be honest about your feelings and stop agonizing over whatever damage your brother might have done to her 'fragile constitution'......" Veris said before she took a bite of the apple in her hand as she watched the Prince pace his room from the open window she was sitting in.

 

Adrian stopped and spun to face the blood maiden in the window, eyes afire as he lost control of his temper and released his anger.

 

"IT IS NOT THAT SIMPLE! It isn't just about that one incident!The text clearly states that the strongest union of the chosen results when as many firsts as possible can be shared!"Feeling himself lose control of his anger as it transformed into passion, the Prince returned to his pacing in an attempt to distract his mind and body from the thoughts that threatened to overtake him since Melindra entered the castle.

 

"I have purified myself, not partaking of any woman since my training ended and my mating choice made clear to my father.I will have no other in order to ensure she is utterly bound to me.It is rumored the greater the passion during intercourse the greater the success rate and stronger the bond thereafter."

 

Veris pouted as she slid out of the window she tosses her core out of.Licking her lips of the remaining juice, she sauntered over to Adrian who stands in rigid contemplation as he stares at nothing not even registering her presence.With his concentration this erratic it should be easy to slip behind his walls and seduce him.He really had been a demon ever since Melindra had arrived so a good romp should be just the thing he needs to clear his head and temper.Though Veris had an undying love for and loyalty to the king, she had a maternal love for his son.It had been her greatest reward from his father to be responsible for Adrian's training in the arts and as a result she had become the only one he trusted completely.Everything she did for the Prince she did because she felt responsible for his wellbeing and knew no one else could do what she could for him, especially regarding his heart.

 

Adrian was still deep in thought when Veris slid up next to him and began unbuttoning his shirt down to his navel with her right hand as the left rested on the small of his back.Tracing the lines of his body gently with her finger tips, She began untucking his shirt from his pants as she lay gentle kisses against his arm.After his shirt was untucked, she slid around to face him and kissed down his chest as her hands rested on his hips.At this point, the prince would normally have moaned softly and pulled her against him or begun kissing her as he backed her against the wall.Today, however, he continued to look out at nothing without even so much as a tremble from his body. 

 

Once her lips got to his navel, Veris sighed.Wrapping her hands around his waist she fell to her knees and hugged him, her head resting at his groin.Moments passed before she released the prince and rose to leave.She quietly walked to the door and opened it to find Melindra standing in the doorway, hand raised to knock.

 

"My apologies.I was sent to retrieve the Prince according to her Magesty's wishes," Melindra said with a slight bow to Veris.

 

Veris opened her mouth to reply, but was struck silent by the voice that spoke first.

 

"Come in, my lady, I will be only a minute and then I will escort you there.Veris please inform the Queen we will be there shortly."

 

Veris turned to ensure it was Adrian who had spoke and not an intruder because the voice that replied was as deep and passionate as the roiling sea battling to swallow an unsuspecting ship caught in its fury. What she saw frightened her.The Prince's gaze was locked on Melindra, his eyes illuminated with the ethereal shimmer of passions essence and had turned a bright ice blue.This same blue color swirledwithin his Cla'rien.The only time these two things happened were when a soul was ready to bond through transvergence and the only way to qwell the storm raging inside the crystal was to consummate.If consummation did not occur, the parties involved would berserk and have to be placed in isolation for as long as it took for the essence to dissipate.This is part of why blood maden's existed.Once bonded, they would receive their bonded's essenceand store it in their Cla'rien to use in either battle or to hold in reserve as a restorative to heal either party in the event of injury via a mage. 

 

She was not frightened by the need for the Prince to consummate, but by Melindra's reaction and the events that unfolded.As she turned to look at the Prince, she had felt more than seen Melindra walk past herin response to the Princes invitation.It was when Melindra passed her in her peripheral that Veris' noticed the feel of the room drastically calm, though her eyes never left Adrian.As she watched Melindra get closer to him, she saw the light in his eyes and in his crystal dim and begin to calm until all that was left was a soft light from his Cla'rien.Veris stared in disbelief as Melindra then began to button his shirt until her hands reached his crystal. Up until this point, Veris was unsure why the energy in the room changed and how the Prince was regaining control, but then the next instance brought it all into perspective.After fastening the last button below his Cla'rien, Melindra gently reached out and touched the stone with the tip of her finger and the softly illuminated flame winked out. 

 

It was at this point that Melindra smiled and raised her head as she fastened the rest of his button's. "There your highness, now at least you won't look like you were caught in the middle of something.You may want to tuck in your shirt though."She said with a coy smile."She may be your mother, but you are not a child."She laid a hand on his check lightly and then turned to Veris.

 

"Please let her Majesty know I will bring him shortly.He needs to be a little more presentable."

 

Unable to do more than nod, Veris left the room and in a daze re-laid the message, and all that transpired, to the queen.


	12. Loves First Steps

Though the queen wasn't entirely surprised by Veris'report regarding what transpired in the Prince's chamber, she would definitely have to change her approach to their training to determine just how Melindra's gift worked.The Mother had told her everything there was to know about her charge, but her power had remained based on strange occurrences and conjecture up until this point.It seemed that Melindra's power only manifested in situations she was in control of. This of course, would prove a problem if she was chosen to be queen of the realm some day instead of the princes' bonded as she would find herself not in control of the vast majority of daily life and that was without adding in the intrigue of court.

 

Before she could get too involved in her own thoughts, a page announced the arrival of the pair.She watched closely as the two walked next to each other. 

 

Though they kept a respectable distance for two unwed suitors, there was a transference of energy between the two of them that was only present after a first mating.Since neither ones faces betrayed a secret tryst, she could only assume it was a side effect of the unexplained events that occurred in the Prince's quarters.The Queen shifted her gaze to Veris, who stood off to the side of the room where she could see everything that transpired and noticed a concerned and confused look on her face.The queen would have to confirm her suspicions later and if she was right, would have Veris monitor the pair for "abnormalities". 

 

She pushed the thoughts aside as the pair came to greet her at the head of the table.

 

"Mother, you requested our presence?"Adrian said as the pair bowed in tandem. 

 

"Yes. Please sit.We have to discuss Melindra's training and though this usually takes place before an initial bonding, Melindra's case is special.As she is an ergoist, you will have to play a direct part in her training."

 

"I will do whatever is required mother you know this." Adrian said with a frown.

 

"Before you get your feelings hurt by me telling you the obvious why don't we enlighten you both on exactly what Melindra's training is going to entail.Veris if you would please."

 

All three parties turned to watch Veris leave the room and return with a well dressed man.The queen watched Melindra and her son carefully as the man drew closer to the table. 

 

The queen knew after their first meeting that her visitors reputation supported every good and bad report about him she could uncover.He was tall, lightly muscled, with long raven hair.He had elven lineage as his features were sharp and his personality genteelly egotistical.He was also a complete master of his craft.The minute he had stepped into her solar the first day they met, she had been bathed in a feeling of soft smoldering passion that had grown in intensity as he drew near.The queen being a master of fire and empathy easily squashed his attempts at seduction, though she doubted he was trying very hard, but these untrained children would be put through their paces.She had specifically told her guest that if this venture was undertaken he was to test the limits of their bond in every way he could without disrupting the natural order of the palace.He had laughed as he finalized the contract. 

 

"This is Cyrus.He is to be both of your teachers because despite what you think you know about passion, you are infants to his wealth of knowledge."

 

Though the smile never left Cyrus' face as he entered the room, the queen could see it became more and more strained as he got closer to the table.She also noted that there was no electricity to the room as there had been the first time she met him.There was a calm, but pleasant heat as if two lovers shared a flirtation in an attempt to enflame the other.Her gaze shifted between Melindra and Adrian, but neither one seemed affected.If anything the energy that had been transfering between the two as an almost transparent myst had turned into a thin focused stream.Was Melindra feeding him whatever tranquil energy she had used to quell his desire earlier?Did she even know she was doing it?There wasn't much time to consider this as Cyrus reached the table and bowed before sitting on the opposite side of the pair.

 

"It is a pleasure to meet both of you finally.Let me first say that ergoism is as elusive as passion itself.It is not defined by one reaction or one emotion, but encapsulates all emotions and all elements.This is what makes it so dangerous as a master element.Though you do not have to be a master in each or any particular element to master passion, the stronger your attunement to each element, the more control you will have over passion.That being said, let me explain your training."

 

Cyrus leans back in his chair and locks eyes withMelindra.He lets his gaze penetrate her face a moment as if he is assessing her superficial value.A smirk crosses the queens lips as Adrian begins to fidget in his chair, though Melindra remains unphased by his attention and her eyes continue to meet his gaze.

 

"Should you two choose to continue this bonding, you will have to go through both emotional and physical training.The emotional will test your suitability as a bonded pair and give you tools on how to manipulate Melindra's skill with others while your physical training will solidify the bond and show you ways to use the passions to best suit yourself and the needs of the realm."Cyrus raises and eyebrow, resting his head on his hand in a thoughtful gesture as he let these concepts sink in.

 

"What do you mean by the good of the realm?I thought ergoists used the passions to manipulate emotions similar to empathy but via a person's carnal emotions."Adrian said with irritation. 

 

"That, my Prince, is one understanding though not the entire scope of how ergoists exercise their skill.Melindra, if she accepts this life as your bonded, will be put in a unique position.There may be times where she is requested to use her skills in compromising ways.Ways that could jeopardize your bond as well as the realm. Say the only way to get information from a target is to seduce him.If Melindra masters her art, she is the most likely choice to retrieve that information."

 

"MY BONDED WILL NOT WHORE HERSELF OUT FOR THE KINGDOM!!!!"The Prince roared as he slams his hand down onto the table.

 

Before anyone could get a word in Melindra's composure snapped.Being slightly startled by the Prince's response she stared daggers at Adrian and spoke up. "I didn't realize you cared enough about my well being to make that decision for me?Not that I am excited by the idea of using my body for anything but its practical daily uses, you are the last person at this point to tell me what I will and will not do with it your grace." 

 

Cyrus chuckled softly as the queen raised an eyebrow.Adrian stood mouth agape staring in bewilderment at the woman next to him as if she had suddenly contracted the plague.Melindra's eyes never left the prince as she crossed her arms in defiance to his opinion.

 

"No one said you had to sleep with anyone my dear," Cyrus said apologetically, "though that can't be ruled out.You may have to be naked and use all aspects of your sexuality and control over emotion to compromise your victims will so it is easy to extract information, however.Of course none of this is possible if she isn't willing to take on this responsibility, if she fails to bond with you or, heaven forbid, she is mated before her bond is sealed to you."

 

Turning away from the prince to face Cyrus, Melindra spoke sweetly as she regained her composure."I do not know that we need to worry there as I do not plan on sleeping with anyone except the man I am to marry."

 

"My dear you may not have a choice.The queen has already accepted that you will need a guard at all times.Court is a dangerous place and once it gets out that you are an ergoist..... You will be highly prized as there are so few of us around.An ergoist must be bonded quickly, not only to mature adequately into the mastery of the element, but because it is so easy to use them in less than savory ways." 

 

"I have already placed her in the military ward with my elite platoon. And my father has given me leave to use Veris in any way I see fit.Have her watch over Melindra."The Prince said with venom in his voice, his body taught as a bow as he rose from the table and began pacing. 

 

"That is not the most secure place my son." The queen quietly interjected. " She will be moved to the maiden's ward until you are bonded. A room has already been prepared that connects to your fathers Elite 5.This way you can still see her but she will have eyes at all times.The girls can also make sure that Cyrus does not take too many liberties with her training."

 

"I assure you magesty, I would never abuse our agreement."Cyrus said taking the queens hand and kissing it, stifling a laugh. 

 

"What agreement?"Adrian growled as his eyes darted between his mother and Cyrus.

 

"I am not sure that is any of your business my son especially since it is my understanding you have had little to no interest in Melindra since she arrived.One would think you ran through the hall of The Convent naked because you were possessed not in love."

 

Adrian turned his back to the table to hide the loss of composure over his mother's accusations.He hadn't and could not discuss his feelings with Melindra until this whole mess was sorted out, but he was not sure how to explain what had happened or if he could accept her rejection if she couldn't come to terms with past events. 

 

"Melindra dear I will give you one week to think this over."The queen stated softly as she ignored her son's dismissal of his feelings."Though I know pressure has been put on you to finalize this union, I will not allow you to be forced into something this life changing.It is hard to accept a talent such as yours let alone the potential uses for it.Just know we will never force you to do anything you are not willing to do."The queen smiled and rose, signaling the end of the conversation.

 

"Adrian, please escort Melindra to her new quarters and introduce her to the girls.No need to return to your old rooms to get anything as everything has already been moved for you."

 

"Thank you magesty, Cyrus.Until tomorrow."Melindra said politely as she bowed.

 

"You are welcome my dear.I will come get you in the morning, just make sure you eat light and wake early."Cyrus said in a light tone.

 

Adrian moved to protest, but he caught the queens eyes and the shake of her head.He grit his teeth and clenched his fists but said nothing. 

 

"You both are excused.Get a good nights rest."The queen replied with a dismissive gesture of her hand.

 

The two bowed again and exited the room.

 

"I am not sure if he will kill me first or she will be the death of him your magesty."Cyrus said in thought.

 

"We shall see.They are both so strong willed.I just hope they can be strong together."


	13. Reservations

After not speaking the entire walk to the maiden's quarters until he wished Melindra good night, Adrian found himself standing alone in the center of his room.Veris had the good sense to "remain close" without remaining in his visible space.He could feel her nearby, but he would remain alone in these four walls unless she was summoned. 

 

Left to his thoughts, Adrian found himself face to face with emotions he was ill equipped to deal with.He had never felt anything sexual or even sensual towards any of the women he had been with carnally.Veris was the only one he had felt love for, but even that was not on the scale of what he faced now.He had watched his brother "love" plenty of women and had vowed to never throw away emotions for another person so carelessly.He also watched his parents, who he knew loved each other, but their loved seemed to be one fostered from respect and a sense of duty rather than the passionate, timeless love writers spoke of.So what was love and how was he going to establish it with this woman he hardly knew in a week?Especially when that charlatan Cyrus would have his hands on her?!

 

Adrian realized his hands were clenched into fists when he felt the sharp pain from his nails digging into his flesh.Sighing in frustration, he walked over to the wall where his plate mail rested.Once his plate was cared for he would go soak in the indoor baths.At times like this, when his frustration seemed to overwhelm even his soul, the only things to calm him had been cleaning his armor, attending to Vysremier his war stallion, and the bath.

 

Picking up a piece of his plate and grabbing his cleaning supplies, he pulled the chair from his writing desk and dragged it close to the window where he would sit and clean it.Caring for his armor was a task he could do with his eyes closed in the dark as he awoke from a dead sleep.Since it was a mindless habit, his mind began flitting across a particularly happy memory. It was his first hunt with Remi when he had downed that ten point buck and flung himself from the steed to grasp its antlers as it stumbled, effectively breaking its neck as it hit the ground earning him cheers all the way home.He followed this memory a while, a smile creeping across his face until he was jerked to consciousness as his hands encountered a particularly troublesome knot holding two joints in his plating together.Though his mind had begun to calm, the tension in his body still remained so his hands had attempted to undo the binding too quickly.He spent a moment or two worrying over the knot, which happened to be in a place he could not see, then decided a more delicate touch would be needed.Adrian was about to call Veris when a voice penetrated the silence.

 

"Here my child, let me get that.Your mind is clearly elsewhere, causing your body to get in your way."

 

She was the only person who could sneak up on him.No one else had succeeded in masking their presence.His gift of empathy and earth always caused some aspect of their presence to give away any would be assailant, but not her.It was as if the wind levitated her and the water drown out all sound, including the infinitesimal movements of her body and the sound of her very soul until the moment before he would normally strike the intruder dead, giving his finely tuned senses enough time to register her not a threat.

 

"Thank you mother, but shouldn't you be attending my father?I am sure you have much to talk about."Adrian said as her presence slid in front of him and her slender hands reached out to undo the tenacious knot. 

 

"Your father has given me complete control over your bonded and her training.He only requires my opinion if something goes wrong.Besides, he is currently discussing business with Kael."No sooner had the last word left her mouth then the knot came undone.The queen gently handed the piece back to her son.Putting them up would be pointless as she was sure before the night was through he would have them so clean tracks from his fingers would be worn into the metal.She smiled slightly before turning to face Adrian.

 

Choosing her words carefully, she spoke. "You seemed uncharacteristically distressed after today's meeting my son.You didn't even speak to Melindra other than to say goodnight to her."

 

Adrian clicked his tongue in annoyance.His mother's network of informants in an empty hall was unparalleled.It was as if the air itself was at her mercy inside the entire castle.He would not be surprised if that was not far from the truth since there was no stronger wind wielder in the kingdom.

 

Looking at her son with concern she spoke softly."You must know that is NOT going to change her perception that you don't really care about her beyond the value of her talent.At this rate, you will be lucky if she feels you see her as more than just a pawn or as a possession meant to show dominance over your brother."With that last thought, the queen peers into her sons eyes as if she were a hawk zeroing in on her prey. 

 

Adrian gives a sharp intake of breath.She can see the hurt, anger, and passion roil behind his eyes as he fights to sort out his situation.He opens and closes his mouth then stands and turns his back on his mother clearly at a loss for words.

 

Placing a hand on his shoulder, the queen speaks softly."I did not come here to upset you, only to show you where this road may take you.You have to learn carefully how to read both her and women in general.Honestly, I am not sure you can do it.You gave up women after you met her, a choice your brother has never made so he has far more experience than you.A fact you should know all too well since he almost took her from you the night at the convent.We cannot keep him "occupied" much longer.He is one of the best mages we have and his skills are needed elsewhere."The queen releases her hand and walks to the open window."You are lucky I agree with this union and understand the SIGNIFICANT benefit.It is you, not your brother, who is the match stated in prophesy.I cannot even imagine what would happen to any child sired by those two.She is strong, but few women, especially untrained, can stand against your brother.Any child he has will become his pawn."

 

In a tight, angry voice Adrian replies, "Do you think I do not know what is at stake?He can not have her, she is MINE!But I have no idea what I am doing.Do you even know or remember how I feel?Though I have little experience, I have devoted myself to her.I have read books, coerced my bothers retainers who have been forced to watch his pleasures relay his escapades to me in great detail soI may glean every ounce of information I can in hopes that I can engrave myself onto her and make her want no one else!But I am not some lout.I will do this all and still be a gentleman!I just don't know how to do both!"

 

The queen sighs, though she does not face her son, and begins undoing her dress."I remember all too well your position.Your father is and has always been my only lover.My father made sure of that to ensure I would get the highest price."As the queen drops her hands to her side, Adrian feels the air in the room shift and then a barrier being placed on the door as her garments hit the floor and she stands naked in front of the window.He is not shocked by his mothers nakedness, he has seen it many times over the years.It is what is on his mother's back that makes him almost fall over backwards. 

 

When the glamor disappears, there is almost no skin visible on her back, which is moving in continuous streams of emerald green light around an intricate adaptation of the psion symbol . It is well known that any woman possessed with psionic powers must be branded to her mate.When marked, a psion receives two brands simultaneously.The first brand marks her as a psion with the traditional emblem of the Enlightened.It is branded into the skin with a thick , magyck quill by The Artist to ensure blood and cauterization of the wounds, minimizing the blood loss.The second is done with a tool of choice owned, and preferably crafted by, the bonder.With it the bonder will carve his true names symbol, given to him at birth into the bonded's body over the previous one."The queen motions with her hands and her garments return to her body.She does not face Adrian as she fastens them or for many moments afterward.They both just stand in silence.

 

Though neither has moved, Adrian reaches out a hand towards his mothers back then begins tracing the images he saw in the air with his fingers."Father did that......to you?"

 

"He did.Even stood there as I cried and screamed in anguish and didn't provide an ounce of sympathy or pity."

 

"He just stood there?"Adrian's hand dropped to his side as he stood in shock staring at a woman he felt like he didn't truly know. 

 

" Yes."

 

"Why did we never know of this?I thought youwere only a master of fire, water and wind with a high atunement to empathy."

 

"That is as it should be."Turning sharply the queen turned on her son, who suddenly lost the ability to breath.At first Adrian looked like a fish out of water, opening and closing his mouth in rapid succession.Then we began grasping frantically at this throat as he collapsed to his knees on the floor, his face turning bright red."And your brother will continue not to know."With the last word, the air came rushing into his lungs moments before he was about to black out."You know how much your brother loves a challenge, and he blames me daily in his heart for not birthing him as a psion.If he found out I was one, it would throw this house and the kingdom into turmoil as he took his jealousy out on me."

 

With a raspy voice, Adrian turned and looked up at his mother."Men can be psion's?" 

 

"The ancient texts mention cases where it has happened.We are unsure why women are more predominantly born psions over men and why even fewer men survive the bonding then women.What we do know is that families with psion gifts bear stronger magyck wielders even if magyck was weak originally for every preceding psion born.There is also a greater likelihood that a psion will be born somewhere in the lineage.We also know that with the right bonder, the psion can increase the likelihood of birthing more gifted psions exponentially.

 

Finally able to stand and face his mother, Adrian asks quizzically, "Doesn't the prophecy speak of one who will be born from a psion gifted in all but ownedby none who will change the existence of our world."

 

"More or less.Your brother always wanted to believe that was him.Which is why I am two steps short of compelling you by force to not speak a word of this to anyone.His greed and ambition will be the death of him and this kingdom if we are not careful.It would have been so much easier if he had been born magyckless, ugly or deformed."With a heavy sigh the queen turns to leave, then pauses."I am sorry I was so rough.I need you to truly understand what you are up against.If Melindra is what I suspect she is,I do not envy your road together."

 

The queen walks to the door and taps it once with her finger, releasing the barrier of air surrounding the room.With her hand on the door she speaks with a sad smile. "Do not judge your father.I would change nothing and would want nothing else.He has always done what he has to and has never shown anyone more than they needed to see.Your father hides nothing from me and in turn I am eternally devoted to him in my life and in my love.It is my greatest hope that youand Melindra reach even greater heights of love.Goodnight my son."

 

"Goodnight mother."

 

And as quietly as she came, the queen is gone and the prince is left with his thoughts once again.Though thoroughly emotionally exhausted from the evening, his mind is even more conflicted than before.He turns to the wall where his armor is stacked and smiles.Each piece is laid out in order of the preference in which he likes to clean them as wells as facing the side he cleans first.After walking over the to the wall and picking the first piece up, he also notices that the joints have been loosened so there is just enough space for him to thoroughly clean inside and out without further irritating his nerves. 

 

"She is the only one to know me so well and at times better than myself."With that last thought, Adrian takes the piece in his hands back to his chair where he sits down and begins cleaning until each piece shines more brightly than the sun.


	14. Wolf in Weasel’s Clothing

The last month had been grueling, but he was not one to break so easily despite being so exhausted.After the charade at the Convent, Aerith had been sentenced to a rigorous training routine accompanied by random diplomatic missions on behalf of the Den.This alone would not have been tiring if they had not deprived him of all but the most expeditious transvergence.They had made sure that he was either too exhausted to take one of his maidens to bed or they were so well oiled by the time they got to him that he couldn't syphon enough of their essence during sex to replenish his energy stores.When he first learned that the girls were being prepped for him, he did a thorough search to see what male had been given the esteemed opportunity to partake of a royal maiden so he could cast his influence on him.Regrettably the queen had thought of this and had left the care of his maiden in Seliene's hands.

 

Seliene was a delightful woman.Head of his Highnesses women's right's campaign to ensure equal opportunity in his kingdom as well as his number five personal blood maiden, which put him at a distinct disadvantage.No one is sure how the king bonded her since she was fiendishly in love with women, but rumor had it the process involved the queen.Regardless, if she was personally lubricating his maiden's and making sure only men attended him, there was no chance he would be able to intervene.So every night for a month he had had to deal with each maiden coming in hot, flushed and half naked climbing on his dick, getting a few good pumps in then cuming all over him like the flood gates of the Tiegrus had exploded. Once that initial burst of passion had been spent it was like fucking a lifeless corpse with their weak moansand half limp bodies.He was finding it easier and easier just to convert his sexual energy intophysical energy so he avoided the experience entirely. This alone made him angry because he had never had that successful of a reaction from any one of his girls.He had the distinct feeling none of them would be as effective after this charade as they would now be sharing equal time with Seliene as well. 

 

Trying not to focus on what he couldn't change his mind wandered to Melindra.She had been soft......fresh.....innocent....and his brothers by agreement.Nothing tasted sweeter than taking something from his brother.When thoughts of their night together arose he was stiff in seconds.His whole body ached for release, even though he had just spent himself in Lasindra, who lay on her back covered in sweat with her eyes half open.As he envisioned Melindra's soft mouth wrapped around his cock swallowing him whole as he rode her face unforgivingly, he flipped Lisandra unceremoniously on her back, pulling her ass to him so he could fuck her from behind.He Imagined he was fucking Melindra's ass with her legs wrapped around his waist on the sill of his brothers bedroom window as his brothers men watched from below and Adrian walked in at the moment of climax.Could almost feel those supple breast on his cock as he fucked them until he came on her face.She had been so ripe, so luscious that day in the convent when he had forced his brothers hand and tried to take her in her bed that he had sworn that day to take her for himself.He could sense she had immense potential and his insatiable lust would be the perfect teacher for her ergoist talent.He would fuck her ability out of her and mold her into the perfect sexual weapon.And he would brand her.Not as they brand a scion, but mentally.He would carve his true name into her concious so she could only listen to his will above all else.It was risky since Scripting had only proved affective on magycless slaves and lesser races like halflings, goblits, murmits, and Ssthlythids.His research was going well though and no one had noticed a few random poor people missing seeing as no one ever checked on the poor who showed magyck talent unless it was irregularly powerful.The poor went missing all the time...

 

It really was taking unrealistically long for him to cum.Exasperated, he pulled Lasindra on top of him and she continued to methodically ride him, a slight daze in her eyes.It was pitiful when you had to stimulate bodily fluid production with magyck just to keep from going limp.Aerith sighed placing both hands on her hips and within seconds her juices started to flow over his halfhearted erection.As the sucking sound of her cunt enveloping and releasing his cock rang in his ears, Aerith began grinding her more aggressively causing her breasts to jiggle pleasantly.He sat up placing his lips around each nipple to suckle on them as he ground her into his hips not paying any attention to the sounds she was or was not making.Once they were nice and hard, he flipped her onto her stomach as he pulled her hips up against his kneeling body.Pounding away like an animal in heat until he was ready to cum he quickly reached down and grabbed her hair puling her head back at an odd angle as he slammed his fully erect cock into her ass, his seed spilling into her tightest opening.He thrust into her a few times more savoring the feeling then thrust her aside, where she promptly fell asleep.

 

"She was half asleep from the start anyway."Wiping himself with the sheets, Aerith walked to his writing desk and poured the remaining bottle of red wine into his glass.Swirling the liquids, he thought of a way to capture Melindra's desire.Her heart wasn't necessary, and her body clearly responded to him.All he needed was the perfect opportunity.Mother couldn't keep him busy forever and one good nights rehab with one of his girls should put him in just the right space to take advantage of such an opportunity. 

 

\------------------------------------------

 

His hand caressing her cheek was so soft.She could feel the soft warmth of morning touching her skin.She smiled unconsciously even as her mind tried to remind her they hadn't made up from yesterday's conversation in front of the king.Did it matter?They were here now in her bed, his hand caressing down her neck and across her shoulder.He was so kind.....his face so handsome....he....WAS IN HER BED?!Melindra's eyes shot open to a face that wasn't Adrian's and a voice softer than silk.

 

"Good morning princess" Cyrus said as he stroked her hair and pulled a few strands to his lips to kiss.Melindra blushed though she couldn't bring herself to put distance between them.His voice was so inviting and she felt so calm and relaxed. "Are you ready to begin our lessons?"Melindra nodded without thinking nor tearing her eyes away from his seductive gaze. 

 

Cyrus rose up on his elbow, looking down at her.His thick raven black, waist length hair cascaded behind him while a few strands remained tucked behind his left ear and softly brushed against his half exposed chest.Melindra's eyes traveled from his to the taught muscles of his chest.She felt a strong urge to reach out and touch his chest where his bare skin captured the warmth of the sun cascading through her bedroom window.She caught herself halfway to his chest and lightly shook her head while he chuckled.

 

"Good work Princess."Most women fall immediately to my charms without a second thought.Just know if you do I will not resist or hold back" he says as he leans forward and whispers in her ear before he lifts himself from the bed. 

 

Melindra lay dumbfounded for a moment, then slaps both cheeks with her hands to regain focus.Realizing her folly, she quickly rises and apologizes."I am sorry for not being awake and ready as I promised.If you will give me a few moments, I will be ready and we can go."

 

"No need for apology my dear."Cyrus says closing the gap between their two bodies.I would wait an eternity for you if you were only to ask."

 

As his sweet words envelop her, Melindras eyes begin to lose focus as if a fog distorted her vision.She can still see Cyrus, but not as clearly.Her body also moves slower than it should.Before she can react, his voice beckons her again.

 

"A few moments is like a lifetime to the lover.A few moments away and I may forget your smell, your taste, your touch....." Suddenly Cyrus in undoing the tie of her shift."Let me help you so that I may forever etch your beauty into my mind and soul."

 

His hands deftly untie her shift and slowly he begins to loosen it so it will fall off her shoulders to the ground with the slightest motion of his hand.His words are so sweet, his beauty so intense, and his hands so soft......it is unlike anything she has ever felt in her life.Comforting, loving, endless....As his hand begins to move her shift from first one shoulder and then the other, he traces kisses in the wake of his fingers.She closes her eyes as the heat of her body rises.Her hands begin to rise thinking only of wrapping themselves in his endless sea of hair, pulling him towards her as he continues to steal her breath without effort. 

 

As her shift is about to fall off the last minute expanse of skin, Cyrus' free hand deftly traces down her back sending shivers across her spine which arches in consent.Her hard nipples are now inches away from his lips as her essence begins to pour out of her aroused body like heat from a fire. In the next instance, Melindra's shift falls form her shoulders as Cyrus' free hand reaches her lower back and pulls her into him as her hands tangle in his hair.She gasps as her neck arches back exposing her delicate neck and Cyrus' lips nibble gently down it.Her shift is currently bunched right above her hardened nipples.Slowly Cyrus' kisses reach the top of her shift and he is about to slip his tongue underneath to lap at her nipples when a figure bursts into the room almost breaking the door. 

 

"Listen here ergoist, I arrived at the desired point well in time to ensure you both arrived safely, but when you didn't come I......"

 

Since the two figures were around the side of the bed, hidden by its curtains, Adrian's rant was allowed to go on until he came around the side of The bed to where the two were standing.When he rounded the bed and saw Melindra's passionfilled eyes and half naked form almost wrapped around Cyrus his world stopped as his brain attempted to process what was going on. 

 

When Adrian's figure appeared from around the bed, Cyrus gave a lazy smile until Adrian's focus was completely on him and he stuck his tongue out to slip it over the top of her breast to her nipple. 

 

Within seconds the room erupted.The fire next to Melindra's bed raged to life from nothing, the wind swept through the window in an uproar attempting to surround the pair in a torrent that would force Cyrus to let her go for the second it would take to close the gap and tear him apart, and the Cerilean blue flame in Adrian's eyes and on his gem illuminated.

 

"My how pretty.Looks like our prince has a few tricks up his sleeve when provoked."Realizing he had only a few seconds, Cyrus released the hand pinning Melindra to him at the same time he pulled her in front of him to face Adrian.The moment his hand released her back the wind stopped and her shift dropped to the floor leaving her naked and facing Adrian's raw passion.Though Cyrus had hoped this would embarrass the prince, he had not counted on how deeply in the throws of rage Adrian was.Thinking his only hope was distancing himself from the girl, Cyrus quickly released her.Once she was free of his touch, she stumbled to the floor. 

 

Uncertain of what was going on, she looked to Cyrus and then to the enraged Prince.Seeing his eyes ablaze and knowing she needed to find a way to calm him sherose unsteadily, walking the few steps it took to stand before him in his field of vision.Just like the last time, the momentshe walked towards him, her eyes locked on his and the room began to calm.The wind died down and the flames sputtered and died.Cyrus watched in fascination as with each step the room returned to normal.When she finally reached him, she touched his face with her hand, drawing his attention to her.As their eyes locked she spoke softly. "I am all right Adrian and I am....."

 

Adrian growled deep in his chest then forcefully pulls Melindra to him with his right arm.Wrapping it around her waist, he twines the fingers of his left hand in her hair and gently but certainly guides her head so she bears her neck to him.Growling again as his nose grazes down her neck and his eyes lock onto Cyrus his gaze pierces into his opponents soul. 

 

Knowing he can't break the gaze, Cyrus remains motionless as he attempt to understand the animalistic reaction that has taken over the prince. 

 

The feeling of calm in the room continues to intensify, though the prince seems unaffected.After a few moments Melindra moves her head so she can look in Adrian's eyes.Cyrus can tell the Princes' attention is being diverted dispite his unwillingness to avert his gaze.As she slowly moves her head so her eyes face his, she rises onto her top toes so their noses touch and their lips remain inches from each other.Slowly Melindra moves her hand from the Princes shoulder to the center of his chest where his gemrests, blazing under his clothing.She whispers softly as her fingers touch the gem and his light winks out."Adrian, focus only on me I am right here." 

 

As soon as the light winks out and the fire in his eyes dies, his hand falls from her hair and his grip loosens around her waist.His eyes soften as they lock onto hers fraught with worry."Did he harm you?"

 

"No he did not, though......" she blushes a deep red "I am quite naked so I would appreciate your eyes staying locked on mine until I can recover some clothes."

 

It took the Prince a few seconds until his face completely colored and he went into a panic about being close enough to hide her body while being far enough away to not be influenced by her nakedness.Then, realizing Cyrus was still there as he heard a soft laugh from across the room, Adrian spun around, with Melindra in his arms so Cyrus could not see her nakedness.

 

"It is a little late for that your Highness.My mind can not forget what my hands and lips have tasted." He said with a wry smile. 

 

"How dare you you defiler!" Adrian growled as the heat in his body rose and he could feel the Bonding taking over his body again.

 

"ADRIAN!"Melindra's voice was not sweet and quiet this time, but forceful and commanding.It snapped him out of his soon to be rage in a heartbeat.

 

Adrian stood there dismayed and angry, trying to determine how to recover her clothing without allowing that man another look at her in her current state.Then just as Adrian was about to hide Melindra behind the door so he could recover her clothes, Veris stepped into the room.

 

"Alright perverts playtime is over."Striding right up to Cyrus, Veris recovered the shift from the ground and, looking the ergoist dead in the eye said, "You want to elevate your play time, come see me.I'll make it worth your while.Stop teasing his highness, he can't take it."Then patting him on the cheek and swishing her hips as she walked towards Melindra, Veris flashed him a flirty smile. 

 

Adrian glared daggers at her as she ignored him and proceeded to place the shift back on Melindra." Now both of you get out.I will make sure she makes it to the training area while you boys try not to kill each other meeting us there."

 

"Though I don't agree with her cutting playtime short, we do need to get down to business.After you your highness."Cyrus gave a courtly bow but made no move to leave. 

 

"I insist, after you.I am afraid I can't allow any more of your... kindness unless it is necessary."The prince said through gritted teeth.

 

"As you insist my lord."Cyrus began to leave then turned to the ladies and bowed without a word before exiting the room.Adrian did not move until he was no longer visible. 

 

Adrian stood there a moment conflicted.He wanted to apologize, but didn't know what to say.He couldn't explain his emotions.In the end, he just turned and walked a few feet, stopped, sighed, then walked out of the room.

 

Once out of earshot, Veris snickered as she went to close the door.He would have to learn sooner rather than later and she guessed he would need all the help he could get.She would have to talk to the girls.It would take a village to get these two on the same page.


	15. Garden of Eden

" So after being with each other over half a moon, can you tell me anything about each other?" Cyrus asked with deep exasperation as he sat back in his chair with the palms of his hands slightly digging into his eyes.

 

Adrian and Melindra stood before him in the center of the castles walled garden.Reserved for the Guild, royalty, and esteemed visitors, The Garden's main purpose was to assist in developing a breeding pair of bonded magyck users, causing it to also be known as The Garden of Conception. 

 

The mages and craftsmen that created The Garden made sure every element of its design had the potential to illicitsexual desire or response.As soon as a potential pair entered the garden, they would feel a humidity in the air, which would cause their skin to become dewy.This humidity was attained through a special containment field of air and fire that surrounded the room.The field was powered by Cla'rien stationed along the room's walls that regularly received energy from mages whose sole purpose was to maintain The Garden.

 

Each path a pair walked on was only wide enough for them to walk side by side with their arms around each other or holding hands, forcing them in constant proximity.Each path was also lined with Pheriola, a flower commonly used in aphrodisiacs, that were in constant bloom.The farther into The Garden they went, the more and more Pheriola lined the path until by the time a pair exited, half their clothes were already removed.There were also special alcoves along the path where potential bonded could partake of one another.

 

The Garden was available at any time, unless a visitor had special circumstances, like today, that required its use to be a private affair.Then a mage would ward the entrances, preventing access until it was vacant again.

 

When the two did not answer, Cyrus stood up and turned his back to the pair.Collecting his thoughts, he stared out at the garden.They were not far enough in that the Pheriola would affect their judgement, but it would make them more conscious of each other and the reactions they had towards each other.Or at least it should.So far there was no elevated heart rate, no quickening of breath, no dilation of the pupils when they looked at each other and no restlessness at all.He didn't feel the overpowering calm that he had felt in elevated situations involving these two, but something still felt off.

 

"My apologies Cyrus, I forgot to mention that my son has spent a lot of time in this part of the garden, so he has a certain tolerance.I cannot speak for Melindra, however."The queen stated as she quietly entered the garden.

 

The three turned quickly and bowed before Melindra responded."I also have a familiarity with Pheriola in small quantities.We used it at The Convent in our tea during and after training to ensure we gained a tolerance to it.The Mother did not want us easily subjected to the will of others when we wenton to our chosen paths so we learned how to make it into a tea for ourselves as well as the proper doses for its antidote.I would have to be under far more to feel any affects from its proximity I am afraid."

 

The queen raised an eyebrow and clucked her tongue as she crossed her arms in front of her."That woman, always something up her sleeve.I can't say that I blame her though."

 

"I have a hard time believing, mother, that your informants missed something as simple as this."Adrian said as he furrowed his brow in disbelief. 

 

"I doubt they missed it child, the question is why didn't they report it."The queen sighed making a dismissive gesture with her hand as she walked to stand between Cyrus and his charges."No matter.Since neither of you seems to know anything intimate about the other, starting today you are to do everything short of relieving yourselves together."

 

"But mother I ....." Adrian began but was quickly silenced when the air was taken from his lungs for a brief moment.

 

"I have put Leon in charge of the guard and I don't care what you have to say about it.He is your right hand after all and practically does everything in his sleep anyway.It's about time we did something with him.Your father has agreed to take back up charge over the military.We have enough new recruits that it is time they knew what it was like to really be a soldier.He won't admit it but he is quite excited.He gets so restless dealing with diplomacy all day."

 

"Next you will tell me we have to sleep in the same room as well."Adrian attempted to growl under his breath.

 

"I am saving that for later.If you have not shown enough progress with each other by the next full moon you will be sleeping in the same room AND SAME BED together."The queen said as she closed in on her son boring holes into his eyes as she locked her gaze with his.

 

"You say that as if the lack of progress is all my fault mother."a slight petulance creeping into Adrian's voice.

 

"That, my son, is because it is.The fact that you don't know that is the first problem." the queen said as she stabbed her finger into Adrian's chest above his heart.

 

Turning from her son to look at Melindra, the queen softened her tone, "I also strongly suggest my dear that you familiarize yourself with this garden without steeling your senses before the next full moon as well.I will be curious to see what affects it has on you as your methods may become useful to us one day."

 

"Yes your majesty."

 

"You two may leave.Cyrus will let you know where to meet tomorrow once it has been decided, but I expect to not see either of you alone without good reason.And I will see you."A tight smile crossed her lips.

 

They both bowed and then left The Garden.Once they were out of sight, the queen turned to face Cyrus. 

 

"They will definitely be a challenge.That son of yours has a raging storm of emotions he refuses to deal with.That could pose dangerous at some point."

 

"That is why she will be staying with him.I am not sure how she quells the storm, but I know he will never hurt her with it."

 

"I trust your judgement, Majesty, and appreciate your input." 

 

"We have such little time Cyrus.I cannot hold his brother much longer.And my ability to dull his power will diminish immensely once he is no longer paying for his misjudgments.I don't need her a finished product, I just need her able to withstand him."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

"So at this point what would you normally do with your day?"Melindra asked as they walked along the castle's empty corridors going nowhere in particular. 

 

Adrian had not said much since leaving the queen, and Melindra had been hesitant to interrupt his thoughts since he had a permanent scowl on his face, but they weren't going to get anywhere if they kept on like this. 

 

At the sound of her voice, Adrian's face relaxed and he looked out a passing window."I would just have been finishing my rounds so I would be heading to steal something from head chef Vellia before I took Vysremier out for a ride."

 

"Well since we are stuck together, why don't we grab some food from the kitchen, put it in two saddle bags and ride out for a private meal.That way we spend some time together and I don't disrupt your routine too much?"

 

As she said that, Adrian slowed then stopped as he stared at Melindra who continued walking until the last word was uttered and she stood with her back to him.

 

When he didn't respond, her back stiffened. "I understand if you just want some time to yourself.I am just trying to find the best way to meet the queens requests so you aren't forced to sleep with me."

 

Adrian stammered to find a response as he felt her heart grow harder in her chest, her guard rising."I....what......"He sighedin frustration.He quickly closed the distance between them and gently turned her to face him.He could see in her eyes that she was holding back pain, frustration, and .....fear?Searching her eyes he smiled lightly."You don't have to do the things I want to do or usually do.I will be happy to accompany you wherever you want to go."

 

At that moment Melindra's stomach decided to grumble and she blushed in embarrassment as Adrian laughed."Well I guess that was also something you wanted to do.Shall we?"Adrian held out his elbow for her to hold and she hesitantly took it."Besides we probably should find you a descent horse.Why don't we tell Vellia what we want to take and she can pack it while we eat something light and see if we can find you a horse in town?I just might know a place."Adrian said with a wink and he was startled to feel her heart melt at his simple gesture through his gift.

 

"That would be lovely, though you don't have to buy one for me, I am happy to borrow one from the stable."

 

"Sadly, no horse in the stable can hold a candle to my Vysremier.I do have someone in mind that may be able to find something though."

 

With a slight flush to her face, unable to look him in the eye Melindra said shyliy, "I am not used to someone taking care of me, especially someone I don't know well, but I knew the moment we met in the courtyard that if there was anyone Iwanted to trust my happiness with it would be you."

 

As the last word escaped her mouth, the prince stopped abruptly which should have sent Melindra stumbling forward, but instead she felt herself gracefully spun to face the man who would eventually be her prince.Once they were face to face, he could see the shock in her eyes and feel her embarrassment and apprehension. 

 

Such simple words, yet they had instantly enflamed him.The passion leapt up his body and smoldered behind his eyes.Suddenly he was reacting without thought.Behind his eyes, he watched as one hand gently caught her chin while the other pulled her against him softly yet firmly. 

 

His mind splintered as images of that day in the courtyard flashed through his memory and he tried to comprehend what was happening in front of him at once.He saw Melindra's face slowly coming towards him as he directed her chin closer.With each breath their lips got closer and Adrian could sense his intellect screaming as the fires of his emotions tried to engulf his concious.Then just before he felt like his mind would snap, the flames died to a romantic kindle as his visual field went dark.He froze at the change in light and emotion, then reached out his senses to realize his eyes were closed and their noses touching, their lips just a breath away.His hair had fallen in her face and her body was molded against his firm yet loving hold.He could "feel" their essences touching, then the moment before he tried to speak, he heard a deep, passionate voice he did not recognize as time seemed to stop.

 

"From the moment I saw you so many years ago you became my queen.I have, and will continue to live my life for you and your happiness."The fingers holding her chin released, and a lazy index finger traveled down the right side of Melindra's neck tracing laze lines until they reached her collar bone.Her breath caught as a fire painlessly burned where his finger touched."You will entrust your everything to me, for I will remove anything that I even suspect steals even the smallest twinkle in your eye.You will bear your mind, body and soul to me, for I am your keeper and you are my serenity."

 

As the last words escaped his lips, he embraced her briefly.As he began to release her, Adrian's lips caressed the left side of her body from her collar bone to behind her ear.As a soft moan escaped her lips, Adrian nipped at the soft skin hard enough to draw a single drop of blood.As the drop was about to fall down her neck, mumbled words escaped his lips that his mind could not comprehend and as he watched, the blood mixed with their combined essence.It coalesced into a quill that began inscribing something onto the back of Melindras ear, but before his mind could try to sort all of this out the quill was gone and his lips were at her ear again.

 

"With this blood..." Adrian snapped his fingers and a drop of blood welled at its tip. "we are bonded." He raised the bloodied finger to her inscribed ear, smearing the blood over the area the quill had been. "Never to be tainted or turned, won or lost for in our unity we negate the beginning and the end."Then his lips moved from her ear and the world began again.The pair was walking arm in arm and though there was a nagging feeling like there was something important they had forgotten, the only clue something had been amiss, was Melindra rubbing the back of her ear and a soft blue light emanating and then disappearing where her fingers had been.


	16. Fated Encounter

"Is there really nothing else hiding somewhere Fillious?None of these stand a chance against Remi even at half his normal speed."

 

"My apologies your grace, but there hasn't been anything as fine as your stallion in years.The best I have is that grey mare you tried second to last and she is nothing to sneeze at by normal standards."

 

"I am not asking for something to outshine Remi, I just need something to keep up with him that doesn't make the princess look like a doll.That's why I came to you because your relationship with Velindia always gets us the best war steeds."

 

"But why does she need a warsteed?Telris has some beautiful Andresions perfect for courtly women....."

 

"Because when I'm not there I need something that will protect her with its life.You know damn well bonds with Velindian warsteeds is for life.Once a bond forms, that person has been accepted into the herd and it's bond horse will defend it as if it was its own."

 

"I see.My apologies your grace.It still doesn't change what I have that is suitable for her."

 

"Well we...."

 

"WATCH OUT!!! GET BACK HERE YOU INSOLENT COW!!!! AS SOON AS I CATCH YOU YOU ARE GOING TO THE SALUGHTER!!!!"

 

Suddenly the market was in an uproar of screams and galloping hoof beats.Seeing this often, the prince casually turned to see what all the fuss was about only to see Melindra standing with her arms spread out as a giant white blur came barreling towards her at break neck speed.The prince knew he couldn't reach her in time, but he had to do something."Melindra!!!!", He screamed hoping to shock some sense into her, but what he saw next stunned him to silence.The blur slid to a stop in front of Melindra who showed no emotion and Adrian's mouth dropped.Standing as tall as his stallion with a body as pure as snow and eyes as clear as crystal was a thing of legend.

 

Though the people around them would have seen just a dull white mare, the cloaking spell had only been sophisticated enough to fool anyone looking to acquire a regal mount.What really stood before them was a Draelin.Standing taller and stockier than his warsteed, with eyes of clearest crystal and coat of purest white, it reached out its nose and gently nuzzled Melindra, who began caressing its equine head lovingly. 

 

No one knows when the Draelin came to be.In the legends they were one of the Original Races made from combining stardust with all of earths essences.Alchemists claim they were an unholy experiment between the god of Nether and the Goddess of Night as they coupled to create their own race.Regardless of their origin, their existence hadn't been confirmed in thousands of years so the appearance of one now had more significance than anyone comprehended. 

 

Unsure of how he should feel about what he was seeing, Adrian began slowly walking towards the pair.Though he could still hear scuffling and shouting in the market, he knew this creatures pursuers wouldn't find their prey right away.

 

"Stand your ground child of man.This does not concern you.This is between me and the Almaareya." A loud stern voice entered his head, though the scene in front of him had not changed.

 

Adrian froze in place at the very moment a giant of a man entered their vision.He was pourly washed with ragged clothes, a patch over his eye and a limp.It seemed increasingly more and more odd that a man like this would have been in possession of something so rare and clearly against its will.His best guess was the black market, which he made a note to look into once this scene had played out.

 

"Why thank you my lady for catching my unruly mare.I'll be taking her back now, seeing as I am late in her delivery."The man began moving towards Melindra and the "mare" as he unraveled a blood stained rope made of a material Adrian couldn't place. 

 

Before he could step in, Melindra stepped in front of the mare to address the man."Tell your client they will have to find a new vendor for his toys.By the look of that rope you have been abusing your charges and selling them most likely to unreputable people.As the bonded to be of Prince Adrian I am releasing you of your business and sending you to trial for your crimes."

 

"Are you now your ladyship?Well, I am not sure how you are going to do that if I ki....." before the sentence was finished an arrow was pointed an inch away from the mans head held there by wind."I would suggest you listen to the woman or you might find yourself dead before we find out what we want to know." a man pale of skin, slenderly muscled dressed in white ranger gear and eyes as deep as the sea said as he walked lazily towards his prey. "It would take nothing for me to release the hold I have on that arrow and have it slice through your soft ignorant skull.I suggest you sit down and wait until the guards I called arrive and take you away.Do you understand because the arrow will not fall until you are securely in their custody?"

 

All the man could do was nod frantically up and down as he stared in fright at the arrow that followed every movement his head made.

 

"Good."Turning to face Melindra, the man in white smiled before addressing her."You are more beautiful that the sun setting over the Twilight sea at summers end.I am so glad I found you, though I would have preferred different circumstances."

 

Blushing furiously, Melindra pulled her thoughts together enough to reply, "I am afraid I do not know you.Have we met?"

 

"We have not, though I would know you even if I were blind, deaf and mute, my lady.Your presence alone shines brighter that any fire that warms the body and soul.I am Tyrin, though I am afraid the nature of our acquaintance will have to wait until we meet up with this whelps mother."Tyrin smirked and laid a challenging eye on Adrian.

 

With that last remark, Adrian knew he had been bated this whole exchange, but it did not change the fact that he was jealous of Melindra's reactions and angry at himself for being unable to express his feelings so effortlessly.Trying to suppress a growl, Adrian retorted, "My mother does not see just any common bard, especially none that insult her son."

 

"Oh your mother and I share quite the same opinion of you I'm afraid.But don't take my word for it.My lady, it would be my pleasure to escort you back to the castle."Tyrin reached out, softly taking Melindra's hand in his and tucking it into the crook of his arm as he led her towards the castle.Dumbfounded and furious, Adrian stiffly followed behind telling himself that it was to keep an eye on any inappropriate behavior. 

 

__________________________________

 

The whole walk back had infuriated Adrian.He had had to listen to some complete stranger idly chat with Melindra while watching him respectfully woo her with sweet words and gentle, harmless caresses.It wasn't until he saw the gates of the castle that he sighed with relief.There is no way this man knew his mother.He had never seen him nor had he been denied access to his mother at any point so there couldn't have been any secret meetings he didn't know about.All of this would be sorted out as soon as they got to castle entrance and...

 

"It is bad enough I know about your visits ages before you get here because there isn't a girl in the keep that isn't screaming your name through every nook and cranny.It's like you gave them a finders trinket just so you could bask in your own self-importance." The queen's voice rings out.

 

"And yet the woman I crave, whose attention I am despondent without never seems to desire even the scent of my passing.Shall I pine unto death for that which I can never obtain and yet covet with every fiber of my being?"Tyrin smiled in mock desperation.

 

"Oh shut up you overgrown mule.The only things your good for are plowing my girls, irritating my mages, and pissing off an entire garrison with your duels." 

 

Falling onto one knee and holding his hand to his heart, Tyrin acts mortally wounded. "Your words have left an eternal bleed on my heart.Only a ....."

 

Gasping for air, Tyris grabs at his neck as his eyes go large.As the air grows cold and a carpet of ice creeps towards him, Tyris crumples as he fights for breath.The figure that emerges upon the path of ice is handsomely rugged.Broad as an ox and towering, in both presence and height over everyone present, he walks painfully slowly towards Tyris.In a voice that rumbles of summer storms the man addresses everyone present."No man has the right to disgrace my wife.Not in my hall nor out of my sight.Such blatant flattery speaks of ulterior motives...." suddenly a sword as thick as Tyris's arms put together and emblazoned with runes is at his neck "motives that insinuate the tongue that wags is better suited to her pleasure then I am.Do you wish to take my place ass?" 

 

"Oh for all that is holy, must you two always cock fight?Tyris is here upon my request you old badger." The queen interjects in mock frustration.

 

Clearing his throat as he got up effortlessly, Tyris replied, "The only reason you gave that good of a show is that you went for the throat first instead of trying to impress me with your water works.Nicely done your Majesty.Next time I will have my guard up."

 

"If my memory serves me correctly, it seems it will be a while before you leave if you leave at all."

 

"Yes well, we might have a little explaining to do..." Tyris points at the dumb struck prince and potential princess.

 

"Ah yes...well.Children clean yourselves up and meet us in my chambers.There is a lot to discuss."Then the King, Queen and Tyris entered the castle chatting as if rank meant nothing, leaving Adrian and Melindra speachless.They glanced at each other, then entered the castle to find out what would happen to them next.


	17. Third Wheel

"We will have to look into who betrayed us later.If my wife had not had such trepidation over the success of this venture, we would be short an invaluable asset."Looking out the window, seated at his writing desk, the king furrowed his brow. 

 

"After we know things have calmed down, I will contact the Maester and inform him of the best course of action to get ..." Tyris stopped then turned to look towards the door.

 

"What is it Tyris?"The queen said in a harsh protective voice.

 

"The children are here."

 

"For as old as you are, your senses are..." the king began to kid before Tyris cut in sharply.

 

"More than adequate to keep her alive.." he said with more passion than he had intended. "..at least of course until the Bonded arrives."He allowed a frown to cross his face as the doors swung open to allow the prince and princess in.

 

"You wished to see us father?"

 

"Yes my son, Melindra, please sit and I will have the evening meal sent to us.I am afraid this will be a long discussion."

 

The pair bowed and then took the two empty seats in front of the kings desk.

 

"It was fortuitous that you two were in the market when you were.Though Tyris is more than capable to handle situations like that alone..."

 

"As I showed effortlessly might I add."He scoffed trying to sound only slightly more affronted than he actually was.

 

"....he was in a rather compromising position.Being in such a large crowd his chances of escaping without anyone uncovering his secret were slim."

 

"He didn't look to be in an trouble when he fired that arrow at the man that was chasing the Draelin.As a matter of fact that is the first time we met him."Adrian said in confusion. 

 

At the mention of the first race, the room grew silent.Queen Serenia was the first to speak. "So you saw through the glamour?"

 

"I have been seeing through wind and water glamours since I was a child mother.I am not sure how I am supposed to not see through them when my mother and father are masters in Water and Wind elementia.That one wasn't even that sophisticated, nothing like the ones you and father have created over the years."

 

"Well it only had to fool commoners and the occasional mage so not a lot of personal effort went into its creation." Tyris sneered through clenched teeth. 

 

"I will continue to underestimate you then since you lake the desire to achieve excellence, though I hope after this meeting I never see you again." The prince replied with such an icey tone his breath turned to mist and the temperature in the room dropped sharply for an instant.

 

"Regrettably my son, Tyris will be with us, and specifically Melindra, for a while."

 

Turing sharply towards his father with concern and frustration, "How long is a while?And what do you mean by be with Melindra?Isn't that Ergoist enough?"

 

At the mention of an Ergoist, Tyris perked up and turned to the Queen."Ergoist?You didn't tell me she was...."

 

"Because we aren't sure!"the queen said with a sharp finality. 

 

"Aren't sure of what?Mother what aren't you telling us?"

 

"Your mother will tell you what you need to know and that is final!"The king slammed his hand on the table."There are more important issues to discuss."

 

Tyrian sighed heavily, then dramatically slumped back into his chair, swinging one leg over its arm like a petulant child as Adrian made a sound of disgust in his direction and crossed his arms in frustration. 

 

The queen, who had been standing beside the kings desk, moved to stand in front of Melindra who had seated herself between the two men."Melindra.....I know you have some sensory capabilities that seem to center around emotion is that correct?"

 

All eyes turned on her making her the center of attention, which made her uncomfortable.She stiffened ,her back and, looked straight at the queen."That is correct majesty.I have, what The Mother always called, Diffusion.She says that this unique ability both absorbs negative emotion and releases a calming essence which is amplified if there is physical contact.I have also mastered all minor essence manipulation up to the 3rd level, which Mother said was the farthest she could teach me.I also have a minor aptitude for Empathy, though that seems to be limited to the perception of emotions in men and animals within a visual radiance."

 

"Quite talented my dear."The queen replied raising her eyebrows and folding her arms across her chest."That being said, when you were in the market, before you encountered Tyris, did you sense anything....unusual?"

 

"Forgive me majesty, but I am not sure what you mean by unusual?"

 

"Just that.Thinking back, was there an unusual magical signature or emotion that seemed out of place?Maybe something that tugged at your conscience?"

 

The silence of the room was unnerving.Melindra wasn't sure why this question seemed so important, but she pushed her discomfort aside, closed her eyes and thought back to the days earlier events.

 

Our arms are linked.....we are walking.....the market is so busy....we have been to Adrian's breeder and found nothing apparently suitable for me to use as a mount....It is very considerate of him to want to get me something that can keep up with his stallion, though I am not quite sure why he is so adamant about that.I doubt we will need to outrun anything....I was just about to interject their conversation when I hear screams and hoof beats.I look towards the direction of the sound....I feel fear...

 

"I assure you it isn't my own."

 

"How could it be yours you weren't even in the picture yet.Now shut up and let her think."

 

...fear, panic, hate, anger.......but it isn't in my immediate field of vision.....where is it coming from?I look around frantically.As the commotion gets closer I sense.....a void in the crowd......it's a spot where no emotion exists and it's moving fast......it's moving towards me.....then the crowd parts and a white shape shoots towards me as the hoof beats become deafening....the screams louder.My mind tells me to move, to scream, but my body feels no fear.Then it is before me and I am lost in its eyes.....then all sound is gone and a shape.....almost like a man.....stands before me.Is it reaching out a hand?....Why does my Cla'rien feel warm?.....Then a voice besides me speaks and the image is gone.I am back in the market...

 

"That is when we met Tyris your grace."Melindra says as she opens her eyes, but the queen is no longer looking at her.She is staring with hard eyes at Tyris who stares emotionlessly at the queen as if daring her to voice what is on her mind.

 

"Thank you my dear.You have answered my question."The queen continues to stare at Tyris.Neither breaks the gaze for what feels like a dozen breaths.When the queen finally speaks it seems with reluctance."It is against my nature to trust that which has such uncertainty.Unfortunately, events seem to be coursing through time faster than I can anticipate them so I will have to use what information I have and make the choices I see fit.That being said, there is a secret known only to your father and I and ......a select few amongst the Council."

 

Suddenly everyone in the room feels a wall of air slamagainst the walls around them followed immediately by a drop in the rooms temperature as the walls begin to glisten like ice.With the walls securely in place, the queen begins to speak. 

 

"My son....you are familiar with Drel?"At the mention of his name, the queens trusted secretary materializes from the shadows of the wall."And it is no great secret that you are....unsettled by him and the relationship he has with me."

 

"How can I not be?He is with you regardless of your state of dress, regardless of the secrecy of the events while holding meetings with officials without your presence.I do not question you and fathers trust in him nor do I wish him ill will, but something will always bother me about him."

 

"And I regret I couldn't do anything to assuage your suspicions until now.What I tell you now, must never leave this room.To ensure that, Drel will put a lock on your memory of this event.You will still have access to the memory, but the memory can not be forced out or stolen unless he or his kin unlock it.His secret, as well as the secret of his kin are vital to the peace maintained in our kingdom, that is why your father and I have placed two barriers on this room as well as other precautions."

 

"There are other precautions?"Adrian asked quizzically."I don't sense any other changes."

 

"Do you remember the first day Drel entered our service?"

 

"I was only three mother, or so you have told me."

 

"You were incredibly smart for three, however.Do you remember what you asked me when you barged in on the conversation your father and I were having with him and his escort?"

 

Adrian though back briefly."I remember asking you after everyone left and it was just you and I in your room what language you all were speaking.You said it was an ancient dead language and if I studied hard and became the warrior you anticipated I would be, I would learn it too."

 

"And because you couldn't wait you went regularly to the library from the day you learned to read to study languages, which is why you are my most valuable envoy as well as professor of military languages."

 

Adrian blushed."And I still haven't found the language you were speaking that day."

 

"It is not a language you can find.It is a language you are gifted either by Drel or one of his kin, though Drel is the designated keeper of the language so all requests for gifting have to go through him."

 

"So what are you saying mother?"

 

"That you are speaking and understanding it right now, as is Melindra, myself, Tyris, and your father."

 

"How is Tyris able to speak it and why is he privy to this entire secret conversation?Better yet, how does he know you and father?I have never seen him before today yet you seem to trust him as much if no more than anyone else here."Frustration and anger had Adrian out of his chair as he questioned his mother acidly.

 

"He is Thyriandris Rial'dier the Supreme General of the Draelin army and my younger brother." The soft voice of the queens secretary caused the room to go silent as the queen watched her son struggle with what she imagined was a lifetime of questions.

 

Stuttering in disbelief and beyond confused the Prince floundered to ask the questions that raced through his mind as his gaze bounced between his mother and Tyris."If he's the.....Then that was.....and he is......but why are they...."

 

"Majesty.."Tyris exchanged glances with the queen, who nodded in consent."Yes we are real, the details of that do not matter at this point.Yes I am the creature you saw in the market.I had not intended to meet any of you in the state you found me.I am here as a decoy and place holder in service of the princess and the princess alone until I am relieved of my position.When my replacement arrives, Melindra will be gifted with her bonded as all potential and future queens are.I, and then her bonded, will remain at her side at all times, as my brother does for your mother.When you found me I had escaped a rather poorly planned capture that your mother and I had anticipated would be waiting the original bonded upon arrival.What I hadn't anticipated was that they would have Angel Steel.Without my wards I would never have escaped and would have ended up sold on the black market for god only knows what.The wards only gave me one chance to escape, so if he had captured me in the market before I shape shifted I wouldn't have such an easy time escaping after that."

 

Still confused but better able to sort out everything that occurred the Prince turned to his mother."What is this about her Bonded?" 

 

"Many thousands of years ago, during the War of Nations, Queen Astra left her General Magus in charge while she went on a quest to find the Draelin, who had always remained neutral in the affairs of men.As you know, this war had touched the lives of every race both ancient and new, or so we thought.Not much, besides legends, had been known about them, but the queen was determined to seek their aid since legend had it they were masters of the stars themselves using star essence as a form of magic instead of any of the earth essences.When the queen set out all she had was her seal, her steed and enough rations to last a month.The amount of time it took the queen to find the Draelin varies from teller to teller.Her first encounter, however, is always the same.Out of food and far from her home, the queen found herself facing a vast sea at night.Having traversed the width of the land as she knew it she dismounted her horse and walked a few feet into the water.The sky was alive with more stars then there were men fighting in the war.As she looked up into the stars, the only place she had not looked, she began to cry as she spoke to the sky.She called to them, explaining why she needed their aid, telling them she would trade her own life for the chance to save her kingdom. By the time her explanation was done, she couldn't speak anymore.She waited, but all she found was silence.Saddened, but secure in the knowledge she had done everything she could, she steeled herself to return home and save what she could or die trying. When she turned to leave, she bumped into a man she knew well.It was her stable master.After a long night of explaining, the Pact of the Bonded was formed and the queen returned to her kingdom.No one know exactly what the Drealin did to helpthe queen win the war and bring peace, but it was around this time that the Cla'rien was born.From this day forward every queen has been protected by and bonded to a Draelin."

 

Not completely satisfied with his mother's answers or story, Adrian skeptically interjected."So the bonding hasn't happened, yet I get the feeling Tyris has been in transport since before Melindra arrived.Something doesn't add up mother.And what exactly is involved with Bonding?Because if it is similar to what you have in store for her and I, I'm sorry but that won't be happening."

 

"Afraid I'll do it better than you princeling?"Tyrin cockily replied.

 

"Tyrin enough!"The queen growled at him as he gave a derisive snort."Bonding with the Draelin doesn't require the same procedures my son don't worry.Once her Bonded arrives all they have to do is meet and the pair will know if the match is successful.Tyrin will remain until a suitable Bonded is found, though final choice can only be made by Melindra as the contract is between the queen and her chosen companion."

 

"Something about this doesn't sit well with me, but if you say that is what it is, I will do as you say mother."

 

"I know you will, however there is one final thing."

 

Adrian's back stiffened and gut clenched at the tone in his mothers voice.Whatever she was about to say, wasn't going to be something he wanted to hear.

 

"You were right my son to try to find her a mount suitable enough to match Remi.Your search however is over."The queen turned to Drel, who slowly walked to stand in front of the door where had the most space.Then in the blink of an eye, there stood Syrandrel his mother's warhorse. 

 

Adrian fell backwards in his chair, then began walking towards the creature.He only made it within three steps before it pinned its ears back and warning bit the air as it stomped its foot.Adrian promptly backed up and turned to his mother."It makes sense now.He never did like me no matter what I tried.And I always wondered why you named him after your secretary.I'm ashamed to say I thought you were having a secret affair that father was just refusing to notice."

 

Adrian turned when he heard his father take in a short bitter laugh.He may not have been right about the affair, but something had gone on between the three of them, though he knew he wouldn't get the answer today.Then a voice he would learn to hate broke his thoughts.

 

"I guess you will have to get used to your queen riding me then Princeling.How does that make you feel?"

 

In an instant his body was engulfed in blue flames and he was charging at Tyris with his fist aimed at his face.Inches before he made contact, he felt a soft malleable shape lean into him as delicate fingers landed on his Cla'rien.As fast as it came, the rage left and he stood with his fist at Tyris' face, Melindra pressed against his chest attempting to look into his eyes.Tyris' look of shock disappeared as quickly as it came, as he stepped back and faced the King and Queen."Your Magesties, this has been a rather informative meeting.Now that we have covered everything, I think I will take my leave to make sure the princess' and my quarters are adequate."Giving a quick bow, he turned and walked out of the room.

 

He wanted to find the energy to be mad, but it was impossible to focus with her this close.He could feel his whole body relax and grow weary. 

 

"With all of the excitement today we never did get to eat.Why don't we take the meal your father had prepared back to your room and we can sit by the window and have that picnic indoors.I'll even put a blanket on the floor if you like." Melindra said with a sweet smile.

 

"If that is your wish then I agree." Adrian said as he felt exhaustion waft over him.

 

"I will have the servants bring your meal momentarily.Please try to enjoy the rest of the evening."The queen said as she motioned the pair towards the door.

 

"Thank you your majesties, Drel.A wonderful evening to you too." And the pair exited the room slowly.

 

After a moment of silence the king address the remaining members in the room."Not at all like you is he Drel?"

 

"I apologies your highness.I will do everything I can to keep him in his place."

 

"Nonsense Drel." The queen interjected dismissively."He is right where he needs to be.There isn't enough time for them to learn to get along."Sighing, she walked over to her husband and placed a kiss on his head.I'm heading to bed.Don't be too long."

 

"I'd come sooner if you could work that trick on me." The king said as he looked lovingly into his wife's eyes."He has finally met his match.Now let's hope he can keep her."


	18. The Turning of Days

The day's that followed were exhausting.Between Tyris arguing with the Ergoist over being present for her sessions, Adrian fighting with Tyris over everything, and Adrian arguing with her out of jealousy, she had no energy left to deal with anything let alone figure out what she really wanted. 

 

To make matters worse, she had to have her weekly meeting with the queen to ensure all things were progressing the way they should be.

 

A soft, dejected sigh escaped her lips as Melindra stared into her tea.They were sitting at the queens private gondolla that sat dead center of the castle gardens.Surrounded by whisper will trees, they were in the best place in the kingdom to have a private chat. Ensorcelled with the souls of people, specifically court mages, who voluntarily gave their lives, these trees emanated a soft human whisper so that anyone trying to listen in would have to sort through thousands of sounds in order to find a specific conversation. 

 

"You look unbelievably distressed my dear.Would you like to tell me about it?"

 

Snapping out of her malaise, Melindra looked at the queen with apprehension.She didn't distrust the queen, but did not feel complaining about her situation was something the queen really wanted.Asking to help out of politeness was all she was doing

 

"I am genuinely asking my dear.I know how hard it can be not having anyone to talk to in a world you didn't ask for."

 

Running her finger over the rim of her tea cup, Melindra bit her lip, trying to find the right words.

 

"You know even my beloved husband can't hear us my dear.This is time for just you and me to figure out how to make this all work.You have an incredibly responsibility and multiple sacrifices to make.Trusting me is the only thing you can count on without a doubt."

 

Melindra turned to look out at the garden.A respectful distance away stood Drel talking sternly with Tyris.They made no move towards the women nor did it seem like they wished to listen in on their conversation.

 

"They, like us, are self-engaged my dear."The queen said with a soft laugh. "I imagine Tyris is getting a lashing he didn't bargain for."

 

Melindra looked back at the queen slightly shocked."What for may I ask?"

 

The queen did not answer right a way, but a took a few sips of her tea and then locked eyes with Melindra."Please know my dear, that though I intend to help you and promise not to lie to you, I will also not give you answers to things you need to find yourself."The queen paused before saying more."Tyris is being chastised for his interaction with the Prince.Drel is reminding him of his place and what can and should not be done or said.In return, I am sure Tyris is reminding him that blood is the only thing they have in common and he will do as be pleases since their ranks are the same."

 

"I admit, your majesty, I was overwhelmed by the whole thing and still do not understand it myself.Still, Adrian had no right to act the way he did...."

 

"He had every right my dear.Your soon to be bonded's instincts are never wrong.He got that from his father.It is my hope you help him deal with his instincts more appropriately.Adrian doesn't understand why Tyrin is here, and only Drel, the king and I know what that can potentially mean for Tyrin, Adrian and you."

 

"What it means for all three of us?"Melindra said quisically.

 

"Yes my dear.Once you allow yourself to understand it will make things so much easier.Your innocence is part of your charm though but soon you must learn how to use it to your advantage."

 

Melindra continued to look at the queen quizzically, as she chewed her lip.

 

"I know you have questions, and maybe on some level I can help you."The queen cleared her throat softly and then brushed Melindra's cheek with her fingers softly as she asked, "What are you feeling right now?"

 

The moment the queen's fingers touched her cheek, Melindra's body was on fire.Her breathing quickened and images began flashing in her head.Adrian running into the room naked when his brother had tried to take advantage of her, Tyris getting up from the chair he sat in every night as she fell asleep to walk over and stroke her hair, then Adrian again training in a rage below her window undressedfrom the waist up, the closeness of his body, the softness of his hands, the images came faster and faster until her heart would explode......and then suddenly she was panting in her chair in the garden.Staring at the queen.

 

"What do you feel?"She said softly but with finality.

 

Melindra continued to stare at the queen for a second then slowly shifted her gaze to look in the direction of Tyris.He was alone now, but was he gripping his chest?Melindra reached out with her senses softly, but could not get a clear reading before a wall slammed down in front of her as he turned his head to look at her.He seemed to catch his breath for a second, then turned on his heel and walked off.

 

"Fascinating."She heard the queen say as she regained her composure and turned to look at the queen, whose gaze had not left hers. 

 

"What is your magesty?Since it is clearly not something I understand myself."

 

"Oh you will child.That I promise.Now drink your tea and pull yourself together.I will not have my son terrorizing the kingdom with a tantrum over this if I can avoid it."

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Melindra unconsciously headed back to her room after her meeting with the queen, but was met with Adrian who was wearing a path in the floor with his pacing.As soon as she entered he stopped then immediately walked up to her."Is everything alright?I suddenlyfelt an uncontrollable sense of panic and my first reaction was to come here only to find you gone.The only reason I didn't hunt you down is because I was told you were with mother."

 

Unable to meet his eyes, Melindra replied weakly, "Yes....yes we were...talking.In the garden.Over tea."Unable to sort out her thoughts or feeling, which she had gotten under control until she saw Adrian, she was unable to find the words to tell him about the conversation with the queen.

 

"Did she say something that bothered you?"Adrian tried to look her in the eye, definite concern in his voice.

 

"No....no it didn't bother me persay......just......caught me off guard is all.She stepped away from him to give herself space, then looked into his eyes and saw pain and rejection.

 

"It was about Tyris I take it."His face grew cold and distant."I suppose you fancy him now.....seeing as the two of you spend so much time together."

 

Melindra could feel the anxiety he had felt when she entered turn to rage and hatred."No....I mean....that isn't what we talked about."

 

"It isn't?Then what was it.....the weather?"

 

"No Adrian, she asked me how I was feeling."

 

With that, she felt the tension in the room simmer."Feeling?Is that so."

 

"Yes, that is all"

 

"And what did you say?"

 

"That......I didn't know...."

 

Melindra felt the room collapse leaving only sadness."Didn't know huh.........then I guess I should leave you to sort it out."With that, the prince turned and walked out of her room without a backward glance.And Melindra was left confused and hurt, though she wasn't quite sure why.


	19. Vows and Promises

"There will come a day my son when you will have to choose between our kingdom or the entire kingdom.Which will you choose?"

 

"Our kingdom father!I love our land and our people.Besides you will live forever!"

 

"Is that so?Well if for some reason I don't, we will have to see what you decide."

 

With that the images fade and Tyris awakes with a start.A soft voice moans softly and shifts next to him as his body awakes to his surroundings.Looking down he finds the young serving girl who had attended him at last night's meal curled up naked half draped over him and he sighs disappointedly.

 

Since arriving, the women of the castle hadn't been able to keep his interest.Though he repeatedly engaged them, his efforts seemed to be halfhearted since he had met Melindra.After walking arm and arm, and then that strange encounter during their visit with the queen in the garden, it was hard to shake this nagging emotional disconnect he felt towards women that weren't her. 

 

Shifting slowly, Tyris crawls out from underneath the young girl.She had been so sweet, so innocent.It had been far too easy to bring her to extasy over and over.But it had done nothing for him and his conquests had always brought him pleasure. 

 

Nothing was the same since he saw her.And it annoyed him.It wasn't because she wasn't responsive to his charms, because her body responded even if shedenied it.It wasn't because she was promised to bond to Adrian, because there wasn't a commitment alive that could keep him from getting what he wanted from a woman.He didn't even think it was because he couldn't have her first.There was something there, that he couldn't put his finger on.Something that made her not his, that bothered him.As far as he could tell, though, Adrian was too awkward to have bonded with her yet so there should be no intimate bond established. 

 

Pulling on his clothes Tyris crept quietly out of the room and began walking the halls.He had no real direction in mind, but he was restless.He kept thinking over every time he had seen the prince and Melindra together and couldn't puzzle out where anything could have happened.Before he knew it he was in the gondola of the rose garden, and he wasn't alone.

 

"Good evening young one.I see you have ...... taken your liberties this evening.Was it such a disappointment?It used to be you would keep them holed up for days."

 

Irritated that he was read so quickly, and knowing he was being toyed with, Tyris turned on the owner of the rebuke who was seated with his back to him."I am sure it is just because she was too easy.There was no challenge in it."

 

"You are welcome to lie to yourself if you wish, but having trained you I know you better than that."The figure got up and walked to the edge of the gondola still not facing Tyris."I also know why you can't ever hope to reach her the way you are right now.But I guess that doesn't matter since you will be handing her off to the next best candidate....Rnaeyrin if I am not mistaken.The envoy said he is set to arrive by secure transport."

 

Enraged that anyone should know his feelings and mind better than himself, Tyris' voice turned to steel as is eyes faded to grey. "How do you know I cannot reach her!And why would I even care!"

 

"Your anger states that you more than care.It is a shame you do not acknowledgewhat you know to be true.It is no matter really, seeing as she doesn't really need anything other than a mount from the Draelin.And once Rin comes, you can go back home and be your fathers chatelain for his glass kingdom."

 

The liquid, cynical venom in the man's tongue continued to enrage Tyris."You have always been too familiar with your ideas for me.So superior, even when my talents outshone you."

 

"Your results might have outshone me but your talents did not.You acquire and horde women like the part dragon you are as if every femanine creature was your treasure.Yet none were so valuable, they were just tallies.Like bodies on a battlefield.Where I cherished women and fulfill them emotionally allowing them to develop emotional strength and sensuality, you cherished what they gave you and what you could take and make yours.You did not win young one only outnumbered me."

 

"THEY LOVE ME!"

 

"And we love each other.Every woman I slept with I loved and still love.You get more from a woman you can give yourself to and the most from a woman you give everything to.THAT is where he wins.That and.....", the figure sighs.

 

"That and what?"

 

The man does not respond.

 

"THAT AND WHAT DAMNIT!"

 

"I thought you didn't care?"

 

"Tsk.What does it matter to you?"

 

"The success of this kingdom matters to us all."Slowly the figure turns to face Tyris."If your vow isn't as strong as his, you will never be able to protect her."

 

"I do not need childhood promises to protect her while she is in my care old man."

 

"And it is saidhe unto her who has promised his soul, his light, his life

 

shall protect her against all evil, all will, all intention

 

For his soul is without trepidation, without want, without falseness

 

She will be without influence yet many will be swayed

 

Without falseness, yet many will be lead astray

 

For he has given her the strongest shield, the sharpest sword

 

His unwavering devotion

 

And with this he has claimed her, bound her to his will and he to hers

 

For the vow that is freely given and engraves its will on a soul

 

Is a mirror that is held to the heart"

 

The man walks closer to Tyris and looks at him with a sorrowful stare."Never have you vowed to a woman you have swayed to your bed."

 

Answering in disgust, "I have made plenty of vows.As have they.The sheets hold many secrets."

 

"Made not given, there is a difference.One you never figured out and if you do not find the difference, his vow will be too strong for you or any other Draelin to be anything more than a pretty cart pony."And with that the man brushes past Tyris and returns to the castle. 

 

It would be some time before Tyris would venture back inside.It was always hard to admit defeat.Especially in matters of the heart.Especially to his former lover.


	20. Brotherly Love

The week was almost up and Melindra was no closer to resolving her issues with Adrian.She was at her wits end and decided despite how uncomfortable it made her, she needed to see Cyrus for advice, though once faced with his door, her will began to falter.

 

"I would recognize the smell of your passion anywhere my dear.Are you coming in?I would rather not coerce you."

 

Her face red, she entered his rooms.

 

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"Cyrus was sitting at his desk reading what looked like a tomb.His head on his hand, with a content look on his face.

 

"I have come to ask for advice.Is this a bad time?"

 

"My door is always open to you, even should you no longer need my presence.What is on your mind?Please have a seat and tell me."

 

Melindra sits in the chair opposite his desk.Trying to keep her face from growing any redder, she tries to calm her breathing.When she is no longer embarrassed, she opens her mouth to speak...

 

"That is not the question you want to ask my dear.Try again."

 

Confused and flustered, Melindra gave Cyrus an agitated stare.Then opens her mouth again.

 

"That isn't it either, try again."

 

With a sharp intake of breath, Melindra huffs. "Well if you know what I am going to ask why don't you just tell me the answer?"

 

"Now, now don't be so harsh.You admitting your question is the first step and one of the hardest.Now, what is your question.You may take time to think."

 

Melindra squirmed in her chair a moment then closed her eyes.What was she feeling now?Fear?Yes.Shame? No.Frustration, disappointment, rejection?Yes.But there was something else...... Her moods had been darker.Her temper shorter.She found herself looking out the window at all hours at the training grounds even though she knew he wasn't there.She wandered the castle in hopes of finding him accidentally, but without success.She felt....

 

"Longing.....that is the word you are looking for.My guess is you are trying to decide not if you like our handsome prince but how much.You are also worried that he does not truly want you as you are, and I can assure you my dear I can feel the immense desire he holds for you at this very moment despite him being at the docks right now.I have only ever known of your mother's emotions to be able to surpass the dilution of that much water surrounding a person's essence."

 

"He is at the docks?"Just knowing his location brought an unknown joy that fell just as quickly.She could not bring herself to go to the docks since the incident.Was he going there....

 

"He is there on purpose but not to avoid you.It would seem anything that surrounds you puts the prince in a frenzy.He hasn't stopped investigating your unfortunate run in since it happened and even more so lately that you hurt his feelings."

 

Melindra winced at the mention of his feelings.She hadn't meant to hurt him.She was just being honest.

 

"He is much like you in regards to expressing his feelings.I can assure you my dear his feelings for you take up his entirety.He may be good at hiding them from others less attuned, but he cannot hide them from me."

 

Feeling a little more confident, Melindra bites her lip and asks her final question."Does he want to bond with me, or does he want to toy with me?"

 

Cyrus smiles and snickers softly."Child, he is the general for a reason.That man would deny his own mother if it were good for the kingdom.He plays with no one, unlike his brother.Everything is sacred to him.Knowing that, why don't you go ask him?"

 

"But I haven't been back to the market since....."

 

"Tyris will take you, he is your assigned Draelin for the time being."Cyrus remarked with a curious smile.

 

"They can't stand each other.The last thing I want is to make things worse."

 

"Then take the Princes' stallion.I have a feeling the beasts love of his master will extend to you."

 

Melindra gave a curious look. And Cyrus just smile."Do you think you have your answer child?"

 

Melindra smiled and excused herself.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

It is amazing how short a distance something is when you have somewhere to go.Melindra reached the stables in no time and indeed found Remi in his stall.When he saw her he whinnied softly and stomped the ground.She didn't know if he was happy to see her or the prospect of getting out.Either way didn't matter as long as he didn't intend to hurt her.For a moment Melindra just stood there and talked to him, while he snorted and pawed the ground.Finally a stable boy came by.

 

"I think he wants out ma'am.Would you like me to get him ready for you?I received a message that you were on your way and might need a hand."

 

"Yes thank you."

 

The boy bowed and deftly took to preparing Remi.Once he was finished, he brought him in front of a large stump so Melindra could mount."Here you go ma'am.Do you need help up?"

 

"Oh no thank you.Give me just a second."Melindra mounted swiftly and the moment she was settled Remi started to shift.

 

"He's a good boy ma'am.Don't be scared.The master trained him well.If you fall he won't leave you.Just hold on, he seems to have a fire today."

 

"Thank you I will."With that Melindra gathered the reins and headed towards the docks.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

She felt like she was riding on a cloud.Remi was so smooth, and if she didn't look down and see how high up she was, she was fine.Soon enough they were at the docks, but she had no idea where to look.Remi also seemed a little restless and she knew she shouldn't get down and ask for directions, but....

 

Suddenly Remi gave a snort and stood stock still.Melindra looked around her but everything seemed normal.Then another snort and Remi tried to turn around.Melindra held firm and he began to dance in place with his ears pinned back.Melindra began to worry, but still couldn't see or sense anything out of the ordinary.As Remi became more and more agitated, the crowd around her began to thin until she was the only one in a three foot radius.Melindra knew she couldn't control Remi much longer and would be at the mercy of his will any moment, but what was it that......

 

Then out of the crowd a man appeared.Dressed in light brown ranger gear with long white hair, sharp features, and a chill about him, he stood directly in front of Remi, who had stopped moving, but had a wild look in his eye and ears pinned flat.

 

"Smart choice of steed my lady.It is unwise for any man to approach unwary a Valindian Warsteed let alone a bonded one. I am surprised he let you ride him since my sources tell me you are a free woman."

 

Why did his words seem so dangerous and where did he come from?

 

"It is also unwise for any man to approach so salaciously my property."Adrian's voice bellowed as the crowds parted signaling his arrival. 

 

"My apologies prince, but that steed of yours seemed to be giving your property a hard time.I would hate to see such ripe goods damaged before they are sampled."Melindra shivered at the look the man gave as his eyes traveled her body. 

 

"And I suggest you curb your tongue BROTHER before I cut it out myself. "Melindra was unsure how Tyris materialized behind the man let alone was able to pull a slender dagger to his throat.

 

"Always so sweet with the ladies, brother.It will be the death of you one day.Now is this any way to greet me after such a perilous journey?"

 

"Forgive my brother magesty.I will deal with him and meet you back at the castle.Please escort Melindra back, she seems to be in a state of distress as is your steed."

 

For a moment no one moved.Then Adrian mounted Remi behind Melindra, who instantly calmed, gave a brief nod to Tyris and left without a second thought.


	21. Loving You

Safely back in the castle, though not out of the woods, Melindra sat on the bed waiting for Adrian to return.  He had said he would be back after he reported to his parents his findings from the dock. 

 

It already felt like an eternity and still he had not returned.  Melindra walked over to the window.  Will he say I was foolish?  That I shouldn't have come?  Sighing she turned back to the bed and sighed.  Maybe a bath?  She was in the princes rooms, which had a small bath in a room by the closet.  Melindra drew the water then began undoing her dress.  She had just gotten down to her shift and into the tub when the door slammed open and Adrian stormed over to her. 

 

Overwhelmed by the sound of the Princes entry, Melindra sinks into the tub trying to hide.  Despite her weak efforts Adrian's eyes bore into hers, and what she sees is fear, not rage.......and passion.  An overwhelming, endless passion that scared her. 

 

"I am sorry Adrian I wanted to see you, to work things out, but ......"

 

Then her voice was muffled as her body was pulled out of the tub and pushed against his by a strong hand against the small of her back and her face being pulled against his chest.  She could hear his heart beating faster, feel his blood pulsing.  He was almost out of breath but it was not from running.  Then his lips were to her ear.

 

"He is dangerous.  I will take you by force before I allow him to lay a hand on you."

 

"I don't understand, who is he?"

 

Adrian let go, and backed away from Melindra. Instantly all the heat left her body and it ached.  It ached to be near him again. 

 

"That is Tyris' brother Rnaeyrin.  He is the second highest general in the Draelin army and the man who is charged to be your War stead."  The look in Adrian's eyes was shattering.  "Tyris told me he was here and that you were in danger when I arrived back at the castle.  I came as fast as I could.  Why did you come to the docks to find me?"

 

Her state of dress long forgotten, Melindra stared at the man in front of her.  His eyes were full of fear and sadness while his heart was exploding with passion and unrequited love.  How was this possible when they didn't even know each other?

 

"Tell me Melindra, why, after you made it clear your feelings were not the same, did you come to find me?"

 

She felt fear, but not the fear she had felt at the docks, but fear for her soul that ran the depth of her being.  She did not want to be rejected.  Did not want to be used.  She also knew she would never get this chance again and should make the best of it.  Make the best of her life with this man who was shattering in front of her.

 

Melindra closed the distance between them and with a quivering hand took the princes hand, brought it to her lips and kissed his fingertips before saying, "I came to see you.  I needed to see you."

 

In the same instance her sentence finished her mouth was against his......and on fire.  His kiss stole the air from her lungs, the life from her body and when they came up for air she was light headed.   Before she could recover, he had lifted her up and wrapped her around his body.  He then carried her to the bed and sat down on the edge of it with her facing him, legs around his hips, sitting in his lap. 

 

Adrian kissed her again....and again....her neck...collar bone......top of her breast....eye lids....then he pulled her to his chest and in a husky voice said, "I have loved you since the moment I saw you.  None of this is how I wanted it to go.  I wanted to meet you at the Convent that day, desperately.  I wanted to tell you about my dreams, about my kingdom and then get down on one knee to pledge my love and loyalty to you.  All I would ask was for you to trust me and come with me.  That is all I wanted that day."

 

Adrian stroked her hair then with a sigh he flopped back on the bed and covered his eyes with his arms.  "It is so hard not to indulge in you.  My body is on fire, my heart will surely explode, but I will not take what you are not willing to give."

 

Melindra sat there, straddling his lap, not moving, not speaking.

 

"All I want to do is love you with every fiber of my being and I don't know how to do that..."

 

Before he could finish, something snapped in Melindra.  It was like two pieces of a puzzle falling into place.  She felt the air in the room shift, become warmer.  Taking Adrian's hands she pulled him up and placed them on each side of her hips.  She then entwined one hand in his hair  as her other hand guided his up and down her leg as her lips bit at his neck.

 

Adrian didn't need any more guidance.  Flipping her on her back he looked into Melindra's eyes and softly said  "I have wanted you, all of you for so long I couldn't bear it."

 

With every word Melindra's heart ached more and more.  She was his sun.  His life had dimmed the moment he left her.  He looked at the stars every night to see if he could find her in the heavens.  As his words caressed her ears his hands slid up and down her body. 

 

"I want to feel every inch of you.  I want you to crave me as much as I you.  I want to be what sustains you.  You are my queen and I will take no other.  I will love only you."

 

"Adrian...."  she whispered breathily.  Even though he had yet to penetrate her she could feel his body at its limit.  He was almost crazed trying to hold back.   He was finding every sweet spot with his hands, his lips, his tongue, he was ravenous.  Yet she was still clothed, as was he.  It was as if he fed off her pleasure, but she could tell it would soon overwhelm him. 

 

Placing her hand around the back of his skull she gently pulled him down so she could whisper in his ear.  "Adrian......", her free hand slid down his side slowly.  "Adrian......."  A soft moan escaped his lips as her hand slid down to his trousers, unfastened them, as her tongue traced the outline of his ear, and slid them down with her hands and feet.  "Adrian.......I want all of you...."

 

Suddenly she heard someone's throat clear and her eyes shot open.   She was in a tub.....that was not hers....hot and panting......was she talking?    As the realization of where she was hit her the realization of the person's voice made her blush even deeper. 

 

She scrambled out of the tub only to find she had not brought a towel with her.  Now standing naked in the princes bathroom she realized her predicament. 

 

"I see you are awake now."  Adrian's voice came from the bedroom.  "I am sorry I took so long, but did not feel it was safe to leave you in here asleep unprotected so I sat on the bed and waited."

 

Silence.

 

"Did you have a nice nap?"  You were talking in your sleep, but what I could hear sounded happy so I didn't want to wake you."

 

Silence.

 

"Right....you probably would like to get dressed and go back to your room.  I'll leave."

 

She could hear him pause then get up and begin walking to the door.  Was she really going to let him leave?  When was she going to just admit she liked him?

 

Before his footsteps reached the door, Melindra took a deep breath and bolted out of the bathroom.  "Wait don't go."

 

The prince stopped but did not turn around.

 

 

"I......I wanted to thank you for stepping in today.  I am sorry I caused you trouble.  I only wanted to see you.  I......"

 

Adrian turned his head slightly still looking forward.

 

"I missed you and wanted to see you."

 

As her words left her mouth the temperature in the room plummeted and the lights dimmed.  The fireplace across from the bed burst into flames that gave off no heat.  The water on her body froze and clinked to the floor leaving her shivering in her nakedness.  But it was what she saw when he turned around that made her gasp.

 

"Missed me?"  His eyes were crystal blue, she could hear his pulse strong but steady.  She could also see the gem at his chest blazing with an internal fire that could break it with the slightest touch.  She knew there was no turning back since she had sated this fire many times.  He was a raging ball of passion that she didn't want to quell.  He began walking towards her slowly as walls of fire surrounded the room, protecting them from outside influence.  "Your voice in the tub sounded like you more than missed me."  Though there was fire to his eyes there was softness in his touch as he caressed her cheek.  "I would have you call out to me like you did just then before the night is over." 

 

Melindra gasped in embarrassment  and anticipation as his hand caressed from her cheek to her navel leaving a trail of fire in its wake. 

 

"You are mine Ferinia.  And it is my intention to make you my queen."

 

At the mention of her true name the world exploded in light inside her mind.  She lost control of her body, her thoughts.   All she knew was Adrian, all she wanted was Adrian, and that is exactly what she got.


	22. Beginning

The next morning was soft.That is all Melindra thought as she awoke.She felt incredibly refreshed.She let out a soft contented sigh.

 

"Keep making noises like that and I won't let you or I leave this room."

 

Leaning on an elbow Melindra opened her eyes to see Adrian standing at the window, clothed, playing with his sleeve.Or was that Adrian?His voice seemed softer, less strained.There was a different strength to his body, a strength that stirred desire, which she instantly felt between her legs causing her to shift under the sheets. 

 

"Good Morning.He turned to look at her with a bashful glance.I am glad you slept well.I didn't hurt you did I?"

 

Melindra thought back to last night......his hands and mouth had been everywhere.He had found places and done things she hadn't even read about to bring her to ecstasy over and over again while denying himself release until very early in the morning when her body was close to bursting. 

 

"No my prince, she said slightly breathy.Was I what you expected...or wanted?"

 

Within moments the prince had crossed the room, yanked the sheets back, pushed her head against the headboard and nestled his head between her legs, which he had gently parted so he could reach her sex.Plunging two fingers deep into her, the prince caressed her sweet spot with his tongue as his free hand caressed her nipple.

 

Moans of pleasure escaped uncontrollably from Melindra as she entwined her fingers into his hair, not wanting him to stop.Then as she got close to climax he flipped them over so she sat on his face letting her control her pleasure as he fondled her ass. 

 

"I can't.......Adrian....please.....dear god......Adrian."

 

Gently lifting her hips and releasing her lips from his tongue. Adrian acquiesced to her tormentedcries as he slid out from underneath her.She whined.Her nipples were so hard, her sex was on fire.She needed him.Didn't he see that.She turned to look at him in desperation, ready to plea for him to continue.As their eyes met she felt his carnal lust.He was the predator and she the prey.His eyes shone with ferocity, his body looked ready to pounce, but he ran his thumb slowly over his lips as his gaze penetrated her.

 

"Just as sweet as last night.But if you want me to stop....."

 

Two could play these games.Sliding off the bed Melindra sauntered over to Adrian."We could stop....you do have other things to do besides me.And I guess I should bathe and try to do something useful before your mother calls us.Shall I give you a goodbye kiss?"

 

"That would be nice seeing as I took such good care of you last night."

 

"That you did my prince and I thank you for that."Melindra leans against him as she passionately kisses him, while gently undoing the laces of his breaches.Melindra kisses him two more times then as she leans back to let him go...."O I forgot one thing."

 

"What is that?" Adrian says with a mischievous smile. 

 

"I forgot to say goodbye to him" and in one swift motion Adrians pants fall to his knees and his shaft was in her mouth. 

 

"You little.........mmmmnnnnh devil..........Rina."

 

Three time she brought him to the brink of ecstasy before she removes her lips and kisses down his shaft.The final time she rises, leaving him panting and weak in the knees. 

 

"Well...goodbye then.I guess I will see you when the queen calls."Melindra turns to grab her shift which was draped over a chair by the fire, but Adrian grabs her by the arm and pulls her in to kiss her passionately.

 

"Haven't you done enough to me?Isn't it my turn to make you wait?"

 

"Never my Prince.You have unleashed this devil in us both.Now you must pay the consequences."

 

"Is that so?Well I have a lot to pay for then, so I guess you are staying here with me."

 

Melindra smiled into his eyes as he removed his remaining clothes and carried her back to bed. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was early evening when they got the summons from the Queen to meet her and the King in their chambers for dinner.Melindra was snuggled into the crook of Adrians arm as he ran his fingers up and down her body and through her hair.Was it possible to love each other this much? Melindra smiled for a brief second before it faded.Being empathic, Adrian sensed the change.

 

"What is the matter?What are you thinking?

 

Melindra snuggled deeper into his body feeling afraid."What is going to happen now?"

 

Adrian kissed the top of her head."Mother will want us bonded.She will be thrilled with the news.We will have to start training immediately as well and I'm not sure how much alone time we will have.Does that bother you?"

 

"Yes and no." Melindra replies hesitantly.

 

"Alright what part bothers you?"

 

"The part where we have to get bonded."

 

"And why does that bother you when it is the natural course of action?"

 

There was a long pause before Melindra sat up and replied."Because I don't want to be your bonded Adrian."

 

There was silence, and then Adrian detached himself from Melindra and sat up."Then what were we doing?Were you just toying with me?"His voice had fear and sadness in it.

 

"I wasn't toying with you Adrian......I....."

 

Adrian quickly got up and began to get dressed."

 

"Adrian I......"He was like a tornado in the room.His emotions blew everywhere and Melindra was confused and scared.

 

"Adrian I don't want to be bonded to you because......"

 

"BECAUSE WHAT!!!!!He shouted through tears."I have loved you for SIX YEARS!!!!! SIX!!!!I REFUSED ALL WOMEN BECAUSE YOU WERE WHAT I WANTED!I TRAINED WITH ABANDON TO BECOME THE BEST MAN YOU COULD WANT! AND WHAT DO YOU DO!!!!! YOU...."burnt out and devastated he slumps down on the bed.

 

Slowly, Melindra slid up behind him."I cannot be your bonded because I fell in love with you Adrian and being bonded isn't enough.You are mine and I will not share you with other women even if they will protect your life.I have to be first for you always."

 

He sat there quietly.So quietly he could have been a statue.Concerned,Melindra slowly reached out her hand to touch him, but just before she could he snatched her hand and held it tightly by the wrist. 

 

"How dare you think I don't want you to be more than my bonded.Did my love not show you how desperately I love and cherish you?"

 

Melindra was unable to respond.His emotions were so overwhelming and she felt foolish for being so naïve.

 

"I dared not hope that you would choose to marry me because I thought my heart would either break or freeze forever like my brothers.I was terrified you would not want me after what he did so I just hoped you would at least want to bond with me so I could help you learn to love me."

 

Adrian released her wrist and stood then turned to face her.The look of love on his face radiated through his tears as he took Melindra's hand and going down on one knee asked her to marry him.

 

———————————————

 

They arrived at the Kings chamber arm in arm. There was no question in the queens' mind as to what happened.It was written all over the both of them.While she was glad they shared feelings for each other,the queen felt the hardest part had just begun. 

 

What she didn't realize is just how complicated it had gotten. 

 

"Mother, father.Before we begin, I want you to know that with the recent development in our relationship both Melindra and I love each other and I have asked her to marry me."

 

The room was quiet for a moment.

 

"It is our understanding that marriage is an option and....."

 

"It is an option son, but it is usually recommended you bond first to ensure the couple survives the intensive experience."The queen interjects.

 

"But aren't I under obligation to continue to bond with others as well as engage in courting practices while this bonding process goes on if we do not marry instead?

 

"It is always a good idea to bolster your defenses son.No one is saying you can't love each other, but not everyone works out like your mother and I did.We just want to make sure you two take your time and consider all your options."The king says with a slight sadness in his voice. 

 

"Your father and I were lucky.Our marriage started out less romantic but we learned to love each other very much.We are willing to indulge the idea, but why don't we agree to start the training and take it day by day.We won't require you to bond elsewhere unless there aren't results.The catch is if suitors request an audience you will indulge them for political reasons, though we will stave curiosity as best we can. "

 

The two looked at each other for a moment,then agree.

 

"Excellent!Now then......."

 

The next hours were spent discussing the kingdom, though Melindra couldn't focus on anything besides keeping her composure since Adrian insisted on lifting her skirts and running his hand along the inside of her thigh.She didn't know how she felt about his amazing ability to keep his focus while violating her incessantly with a straight face, looking completely unphased.


	23. Bonded

"That really was a very unkind welcome brother.  What would father say?" Rin taunted.

"That you are a meddlesome ass."  Tyris snapped as he downed another drink at the inn in town.  " Of all the people he had to send you."

"Well you are his star general and he grows more paranoid by the day that peace will end and the world will be thrown into war."

"That doesn't explain why he sent you." Tyris growled. 

"Something about this not being a pleasure trip and making sure the job got done."

"The job will get done without your help!" Tyris retorted acidly.  

"Oh I'm sure the job is getting done.  Just not the job he sent you here to do."  Smiling derisively.  How are the ladies of the keep by the way?"

"Probably the same as the men are going to be.  You know I really prefer to pick the wives I console not put a bandage on the ones you wreck when they catch their husbands engaged with you."   

"It is't like I ask them to sleeping with me." Rin replies casually as he eyes a serving boy lasciviously.  "They just find their way into my bed......repeatedly."

"You know that is the real reason he sent you.  He figured you at least would provide a reliable mount who would loyalty do his duty just like Drel despite your bad attitude and sexual proclivities."

"Don't be jealous brother that you weren't cut out to be ridden by the princes bonded whore."  

There was a sudden crack as Tyris' fist cam in contact with wall beside his brothers head.  "She isn't a whore." 

"So defensive.  I guess she must not be if she hasn't slept with you as well."

"What do you mean as well?" 

"Oh the whole castle heard last night.  Where you not here? Or did you have engagements in town?" Rin asked amused.

"This is no time for games you ass!"

"Clearly.  Well if you must know she spent all night fucking the prince.....and most of this morning by recent accounts."  Rin took a long swig of his ale to hide his smile as his brother stormed out of the inn.

"He really has to stop wearing his feelings around me."  

———————————-

"IS IT TRUE?!  Tyris said as he stormed into his former lovers room.

"You are lucky I was not engaged at the present moment.  You can't just barge into my quarters like a petulant child anymore, especially since my patron is...". 

"Is it true."  Tyris said with controlled frustration.

"I did tell you if you didn't create a vow stronger than his you wouldn't stand a chance."

Tyris slammed his fist into the wall beside him.

"And now they plan to be married. Fortunately,  the queen saw fit to leave them in engagement limbo until they get farther into their training to ensure they can handle their commitment. That should leave you some time to plant your seed.....unless of course...."

"Don't you even say his name."  Tyris looked at his lover with fire in his eyes.

"When will you be honest with yourself Ty?"

"I AM being honest.  If that woman hating ass of a cow is here to be her bond stead I WOULD RATHER DO IT MYSELF!" And with a final burst of rage Tyris storms back out.

"That is exactly what everyone is counting on you to do." The man says to no one.  

————————————

"It shouldn't matter...." He muttered to himself as he stormed back to the keep from the inn.  It was dark and few were on the streets to witness his foul mood.

His first had been innocent.  They were both young.  It was their first time.  He hadn't been chasing her long, actually the moment he showed interest she had caved to him.  But she hadn't always been pretty....her lips ....were they just recently redder?  He could have sworn she was a boy but just the other day when she feigned fear during one of their many adventures through the kingdoms forests her body felt plumper.  It had made his body stir and the desire he felt taking her, as awkward as it was, was intoxicating.  

Since then he had partaken of every fruit that caught his eye.  It had been fun, and they loved him.  Even worshipped him.  He liked making them blush....their bodies heat.  He liked the control he had over them.  And he loved how they loved him....loved what they loved about him.....loved the attention.

By Draelin standards he was godly in his fluid beauty and draconic features.  A look could make them drop ....at least the simple ones.  Did he respect them and equals?  Yes because women were like any other sustenance.  If they weren't relished and well cared for life became miserable.  

Never had one captured his soul.  Never had one stollen his heart, his breath, his essence.  Especially without even touching him.  

"It shouldn't matter!"

And yet he found himself enjoying watching her.  He followed her everywhere, but that was what he had been conscripted to do.  So why did it not feel like a job?  Most of the time she didn't seem him or even sense him.  That was fine.  If she had sensed him he wouldn't have had the same upper hand on his brother in the market.

With a deep growl he turned and punched the wall

of the nearest building.

It was infuriating, and he refused to admit that feelings were involved.  He had to follow her....watch her.....see how the setting sun caught her eyes on fire....how the sheets molded to perfectly shaped breasts peaked by a nipple no bigger than the digit of his pinky....

His groin began to throb and he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.  He couldn't go back to the castle....to her rooms like this.  Even if she wasn't there.  He had to find a place to calm himself.  

It was late enough the queens private baths shouldn't be occupied.  She had always granted him unrestricted access to the keep.  Nothing was private for him. A courtesy of being a Draelin official and in her confidence.  

He arrived quietly.  Giving his secret knock on the wall in case the queen was there, but there was no response.  

He didn't worry about the temperature, he could heat it without thinking courtesy of the dragon blood in his veins.  He did take some calming herbs out of the basket by the bath her majesty kept stocked to burn to enhance calm.  After lighting the herbs,  he slowly de-robed trying not to think about Melindra.  

His muscles in his chest had been sore since grappling with his brother and the frequent training sessions he had put himself under since finding out the Prince had bedded her.  The thought both stirred his already painful groin and his foul mood.  Sighing he swiftly undid the laces of his shirt and threw it off.  Closing his eyes he breathed deeply of the herbs.   He felt himself calm.....at least his mind.

After a few moments he opened his eyes and saw the very last thing he expected and he froze.  

"The queen said you would be here."

She was dewy and dressed in almost nothing.  It was like she had borrowed dancer silks in the same color as her skin that just barely hid her sumptuous parts.  

"Am I bothering you?" She said coyly as she slid into the bath and up to him locking her eyes with his.

He wanted to kiss her.  Put one hand on the small of her back and the other behind her head as he kissed her lips....down her neck....across her breasts....only to capture her nipple as he pressed her against him.

"You couldn't bother me my dear." He says more huskily than intended as he lightly brushes the hair out of her eyes.

"Good.  May I join you?" She asks seductively as she presses her body against his side.

"I would never turn such beauty away.  Shouldn't you be enjoying the Prince?"  Trying to keep the derision out of his voice.

"Jealous?" She croons as her fingers trace lines down his chest.  "Besides, he couldn't hold up  I need someone with more stamina and since I will be riding you one way or another, I figured a little warm up wouldn't hurt."  As the last words finished her lips touched his chest. 

Within seconds his body was on fire and he felt his eyes shift to the slit pupils of a dragon as he began to lose control of his consciousness.  Fire......everything was on fire.....he wanted to ravage her, but his body was relishing in the flames she was fanning.

"I must ......gain control...." he thought desperately.  It was growing harder and harder as her fingers continued down his body to brush gently along his shaft.

With one final push of will he grabbed her wrist and pulled it to his lips to kiss it tenderly.  "Now now my dear.  It is late and I desperately need to be left to soak in peace.  If you can behave yourself you can join me, but I think you should go back to the Prince before he suspects your absence.  I am in no mood to deal with his anger tonight."

"I know I can improve your mood if you just let me."  

Regretting not pinning her other hand she swiftly slips her free hand down to cup his painfully engorged shaft.  A deep angry growl escapes his lips as he grabs her other wrist and, with acid dripping from his words he lashes out at Melindra.

"Go back to the Prince and leave me be.  You are my brothers charge now."  I intend to go home as soon as you have been introduced.  Now leave."

As the last words leave his lips,  the shape in front of him changes, causing him to drop to one knee as he releases the queen.

"Your majesty forgive me your glamour...."

"Your judgement is clouded.  I am please to know you will not force yourself on my sons bonded.  I am disappointed that you never considered fighting for the right to be her shield.  I treated you like a son when you visited.  There is no one I would trust more and yet you wish to abandon my good will to your brother?"

"Your majesty, forgive me but if it is not my duty to serve.."

"Serve my ass.  She told me what happened the day you met.  When will you acknowledge what that was?  She has no experience in love so she has no idea."

"But she has your son, majesty. Any suitable Draelin can be her mount."  

"Ignorant boy.  Do you know what the true purpose of the Draelin in our court is?"

"To provide discreet protection to the queen and members of the royal family should it be deemed necessary."

"That is only the surface child.   Did your father ever tell you there was a price for our alliance?"

"I am not sure what you mean your magesty."

"Well pull yourself together and meet me in the solar.  We have much to discuss."


	24. Insatiable

She was everything he wanted.....had hoped she would be.  He never got tired of her......of exploring her body.  She invigorated him.  Where others it felt like love making depleted his energy, making love to Melindra ....he felt like energy was being cycled through him.  All his rage, fear, insecurity, shame, exhaustion flowed out of him and into her and with every kiss and climax a cooling energy washed back over and into him making him feel alive. 

 

He never wanted to leave his bed when she was in it.   He never wanted to feel the intense void created when she was out of sight.  So on mornings like this, which had really been every morning,  his grip on her wrists, which were pinned above her head against the headboard of the bed was a little too rough.  His body, which was pressed against the length of her side so her full hips pressed into his groin allowing one leg to drape possessively over one of hers locking her on her back with her legs parted, leaned heavy against her.  His free hand was a little too urgent with her cunt as his lips and teeth suck and bit with slightly more pain then he intended.  He would of course ask for forgiveness each time she gasped by plunging his fingers deep inside her as his mouth enveloped hers.

 

He was even more agitated today because they would have to start their physical training, which would allow them to finalize their bond.  Once they had completely given themselves to one another and could harness at will her talents.  Their training however may never end and before they knew it she would have to be tested.....on others. 

 

"Ow Adrian.....not so hard." 

 

Growling in frustration he released her wrists and gently sucked the violated nipple while caressing the other in his hand as she tangled her fingers in his hair. 

 

He loved when she begged or showed her desire.  It set him ablaze, but he could not withstand too much before releasing himself in her.

 

"Mmmmnnnh Adrian......"

 

His hand released one nipple to trace lazy lines down the side of her breast.....the gentle slope of her rib cage.....to the valley of her hips.....where it slowly.....slowly....creeped towards her sex where it stopped at the fault to trace gently down its exterior as whimpers escaped her lips and nails dug into his skull and shoulder as she tried to force him down between her thighs. 

 

He could feel the moisture of her cunt before his fingers reached the height of her mound.  He released her quickly to bring his fingers to his lips, allowing saliva to saturate his finger and drip down her body as his fingers returned to her mound.  Staying on the edge, he grazed the tip of her engorged mound, allowing his saliva to deep into her fault and mix with her fluids. 

 

She was in the beginnings of torment, but his pleasure had just started.  At the end of her distressed moan his fingers slipped into her fault and  spread out to caress both sides of her hot, wet mound as his mouth enveloped hers.  He could feel her stop breathing as her back arched into his chest and her free leg wrapped around his hips in an attempt to pull him into her.

 

She was delicious.  His finger caressed her mound as his tongue played with hers.  His hand was soaked as he brought her again and again to the edge only to deny her.  She was in such ecstasy she was crying and finally she couldn't take it any more.  Bringing her lips to his ear, tears streaming down her face she pleaded....

 

"Adrian.....please......fuck me." 

 

He could not disobey.  He wanted her to need him desperately.  He craved it.  As the last word left her lips, he got on his knees, pulled her legs around him and him into her in one fluid motion.  Then with both hands firmly on her hips he fucked her hard.  As hard as he could.  She was so wet, so warm, her screams were wordless as her back arched and her hands gripped the sheets.

 

She came quickly and him not long after.  They sat there panting for a few moments and he dreaded pulling out knowing her wet heat would most likely enflame him again.     

 

He closed his eyes as he ran his hands, still on her hips down her legs.  She sighed softly and with a sad smile, he released her and climbed out of bed which was a mistake.  If the bedpost hadn't have been there he would have fallen.  He was lightheaded. 

 

"Adrian are you are you alright?"  Melindra's concerned voice broke the silence.

 

"I am fine, just a little lightheaded.  I might have overdone that last one."

 

"I would have to agree with you.  I will be lucky to walk after that."

 

He was grateful she couldn't see him blush.  "You didn't seem to mind in the moment." He replied sheepishly.

 

"I did not." He could hear the smile creep across her lips and her body slide closer to the edge of the bed where he stood."

 

"Shall we bathe and then go down for breakfast?"  He couldn't allow her to get any closer.  She would drag him back into heaven and they would never leave.

 

As her hand reached out to grab his hand, Adrian walked to the bathroom and didn't look back even as he closed the door.


	25. Addiction

"YOU FOOLISH BOY!  CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Cyrus raged at him.

 

 

Adrian couldn't understand.  She looked a little tired, but weren't they supposed to sleep together in order to form the bond?

 

"BY THAT STUPID LOOK ON TOUR FACE I CAN TELL YOU DO NOT HAVE A CLUE!"

 

Adrian ground his teeth as he heard a tsk from Tyris who was leaning against the far wall of the training room.  Adrian still didn't understand why he had to be present for these training sessions.  Mother wouldn't explain.

 

"As far as I can tell she is just a little tired, and after that last round this morning I can't blame her." Adrian said with a smirk thinking he had the upper hand against the Ergoist.

 

Before Cyrus could unload the full force of his anger Tyris removed himself from the wall and walked over to Melindra.  "That last round could have cost her her life.  How often have you brought her to climax? How intense has it been?  You clearly didn't realize you have sucked her dry of her primary pool of essence and are now depleting her reserves."

 

"What the hell do you know and why is it any of your business!"

 

"I or at least my brother is responsible for her care from this point on.  That includes intimacies.  CLEARLY you haven't been paying attention during your transvergence training or have been so spoiled using daddy's maidens that you never properly learned how to maintain your resources."  Though Tyris was calm on the outside, his voice was like cracked lightning.

 

"You will not disrespect the king Tyris."  Cyrus, having regained some composure, admonished.

 

"I am not disrespecting just stating fact.  Let me educate you princeling."  Standing now in front of Melindra who hadn't spoken or moved, Tyris gently captured a lock of her hair.  "It might be easier for me to tell on the surface because you have had her locked away for damn near a week, but if it has affected even her hair, we have a lot of recovery to do."

 

And with a gently tug, the lock fell out of her head and lay dead in Tyris' hand.  Cyrus and Adrian gasped.

 

Tyris dropped the locks and moved his hand to

 

gently cup her cheek.  "Here eyes.....they were the color of the Indigo Sea off the coast or Rafflegan.  They are now the color of ash.  Her skin held the dew of a thousand morning, now webs of dry skin lace the surface.  I could go on but I will spare her the indignity that I am sure she will feel if I delve further."

 

"Tyris, take her back to her rooms.  You know what to do."

 

Tyris nods to Cyrus and then gently picks Melindra up who is now so weak she doesn't even notice and carries her out of the room while the prince stands mouth agape looking between Cyrus and Tyris confuses. 

 

"As for you princeling.  She is off limits in a sexual capacity to you unless you are training with me.  For the next week AT LEAST you are forbidden from disturbing her if she is not in a public space and if Tyris calls a stop you must refrain in your interaction.  Do I make myself clear?"

 

"I understand what you are telling me but not the why of it." He says through gritted teeth.

 

"Have your mother tell you since you respect her final word.  I haven't the stomach for you right now."  And with that, Cyrus turned his back on the prince.

 

Bewildered, hurt and angry the prince turned on his heel and stormed off to his mother. 

 

—————————-

 

"I don't understand what I did wrong!"

 

The queen refused to look at her son.  She just stared out the window as she sat behind her husbands desk.

 

"Mother this isn't fair!"

 

Veris shrank against the wall with a small cower as the air in the room thinned. 

 

"Unfair you say?  Unfair?"  The queens tone grew dark as she turned a gaze that could have cut diamonds on her son.  "In your sessions with Veris didn't you learn how to replenish the Cla'rien and ensure your partners remained at full essence the whole time?"

 

"I did."

 

"Veris is this true?"

 

"Yes Your magesty."

 

"Then can someone explain how he almost killed that girl by draining her completely of essence?"

 

Blank stares and silence filled the room.

 

"Tell me again how it was different."

 

"You have to know how awkward it is telling your mother about your sex life..."

 

"Get over it!" The queen slams her hand down on the table.

 

Adrian gives a short sigh and then relays the story again.  "It felt like all my negative emotions were flowing into her and clean essence was flowing back into me.  I felt alive, recharged, like my very skin was vibrating.  It was like nothing I ever felt before and my body craved more each time.  Letting her go left a void, like my body grieved." 

 

The room wrapped in silence again.  Until the queen rose and walked towards her son.  "Until I consult with the High Magus and Cyrus on this matter you are not to bed her DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

 

Adrian clenched his jaw and stared hard at his

 

Mother.  "I have waited....."

 

"SIX YEARS TO KILL HER?!"

 

"OF COURSE NOT!"

 

"THEN STAY THE FUCK OFF HER OR SO HELP ME JISU I WILL CASTRATE YOU MYSELF!"

 

Welling with anger to the point of berserk rage Adrian turned and stormed out slamming the door.

 

Sighing heavily with tears in her eyes, the queen turned to Veris.  "You know what to do.  I give you full authority.  Make sure she is ready to and understands not to kill him if it comes to that.  I fear the truth of her power is similar to that of a drug. Any man she touches will have to be weaned of her."

 

Timidly Veris replies. "Yes my queen."

 

"Thank you Veris.  I know this will be hard for you by there is no one else I trust to do it."

 

And with a nod of her head, she was gone and the queen felt more alone than she had in her entire life.

 

——————————-

 

The first thing Tyris did was remove her clothes and then lay her on the bed.  Once settled, he started a bath to wash away anything that might still be draining essence from her.  When the bathe was ready,  he picked her up, placed her in and gently washed all of her.

 

Under different circumstances this would have been highly arousing, but now it was like taking care of an invalid child.  She didn't move or make a sound and her eyes glazed over.  As he washed her gently he began to softly sing. 

 

It is well documented in the Unicorn Annals that unicorns could purify things in multiple ways.  One such way involved singing, which was done through their ability to manipulate wind and aether as they sent vibrations out of their horn.  Since he possessed vocals and not a horn, the method had adapted.

 

A unicorns song is said to be able to repair the fibers of magyck present in all things.  It could reverse the progression of disease and poison by taking the strands of the disease and weaving them back into itself forcing it to regress and eventually destroy itself.  No one knew if that was the exact science, but  in all documented cases it was the only way to explain the progression and reversal in patients.     

 

He sang a song of springtime, of flowers in bloom.  Of a maiden who spent the life of the song blossoming like the flowers in the field and of the love he held for her in secret.  It was a popular bards song and one he knew most women liked. 

 

When the song and the bath were done, he dried her off,  put her in a shift and lay her in bed.  Once settled he signaled a maid outside the room, grateful gossip had provided him with a gaggle to choose from, with specific instructions of herbs and medicines to include.  

 

When the maid returned he set about preparing something for Melindra to eat, but found she had fallen asleep.  The food he has chosen would keep until she awoke so he pulled off his shoes, removed his shirt and crawled into bed next to her.  Kissing her forehead he stroked her arm gently.

 

She was so weak.  She wasn't at risk of death so long as no more mana drained from her.  He laid there with her taking light meals for the next 3 days when she awoke.  He would sing to her, tell her of the sights he had seen on his journeys, and of how beautiful she was.  Each day her color slowly improved and her gem seemed to grow stronger in color.

 

On the third day she opened her eyes.  It was the early morning hours and the breeze from her window had blown an unfamiliar but pleasant scent over her face.  She blinked several times and then went to sit up only to collapse back down as a wave of dizziness and nausea wafted over her.  She sensed a presence near her, but was too sick to speak out about her ills. 

 

"Melindra! Thank god you are awake.  Is everything alright?  I have some food ready if you are hungry." 

 

She felt the presence move off the bed quickly and shuffle off in another direction.  The voice seemed familiar but she was too sick to focus.  She didn't think she could eat until the small of food hit her nostrils.  Once within reach, she tore it from the hands in front of her and inhaled everything almost choking to death to her visitors dismay several times with her voracious speed.  When the food was gone and the sickness subsided, she sat back and took in her surroundings.  The last thing she remembered was leaving Adrian's room after a morning full of rapture.  Her face blushed slightly as a smile crossed her lips.

 

"I am glad your spirits are returning with your pallor.  You gave us all a fright."

 

Now that moving didn't make her sick she turned to the owner of the voice, expecting to see Adrian but was surprised at the man sitting arms length from her was not him.

 

Giving a short bark of a laugh, Tyris spoke through a smile. "No my dear I am not Adrian.  I would not have abused you so.  I would have brought you to rapture gently, lovingly, slowly..." he reached out a hand and brushed a lock of hair out of her face.  "You would have been my queen and my love would have sustained you through eternity not damn near killed you."  His smile gone he turned away in anger.

 

"Tyris?  Wait what?  Where is Adrian?  What has happened?"

 

"Though you are only banned from seeing Adrian for the next 4 days, you are banned from intimacy with him until the queen sees fit.  It seems that whatever powers you possess caused him to repeatedly attempt to pull essence from you without replenishing it and damn near killed you when he almost drained you dry."

 

Melindra tried to think back to that day, but the details were fuzzy.  "How long was I asleep?  I must got see him."

 

"Please forgive me my dear, but you are not to see anyone other than me for the next four days.  Queens demands.  You need to replenish your essence or you risk falling gravely ill.  And to answer your question, you have been asleep three days."

 

"3 DAYS! But....."  Melindra looked around franticaly then down at herself.  She was clean and rested, but.....then her eyes met Tyris'.

 

"I have been instructed to take care of you solely for the next four days as I have done for the last three.  I promise I have taken no liberties with you, though I have bathed you with a cloth and changed your clothes."

 

It took a moment for Melindra to process what Tyris said.  Then her face began to get red and she covered herself with the sheets as she stared at him in horror.

 

"I apologize if the idea of me taking care of you upsets you or is vulgar to you.  You have my word as soon as you are well and can be handed over to my brother I will have nothing more to do with you."

 

Was that hurt she heard in his voice?  His face betrayed no emotion one way or another.

 

"There are plenty of women who would die to be in your shoes with me in their bed at their beck and call.  It Is a shame my efforts go so unappreciated."  He rose to walk to the window, when her arm reached out and grabbed his.

 

"It is not the idea of you taking care of me that bothers me, but the fact you saw me naked when we hardly know each other."

 

"Well seeing as you seem capable of managing yourself now, I will station myself so as not to invade on your privacy."  Tyris pulled against her grip to leave, but her hold tightened.  "Do you have need of me lady?"

 

Why didn't she want him to leave?  He hadn't ever really shown her kindness nor had he ever been rude.  He had taken care of her, or so he said, but something....something about him made her want to learn more about him.

 

"I......" she could feel the lie coming and she didn't want to stop it "I.....im cold and your hands.....they are so warm."

 

"I can get you a blanket if that is what you wish." he says as he turned and looked at her.

 

"No.  I have enough blankets, but I am still cold.  Would you ......would you come and keep me warm?"  She must have hit her head somewhere in those memories she can't recall.  What is she doing?

 

"Are you sure?  I can always start a fire as well."

 

"No." She says as she looks into his eyes.  "Please just you .  No fire."

 

And then just like the moment they met their eyes lock and a heat fills her body, though Tyris has not moved.  "If that is what you wish.  I am at your service."  Tyris had never bothered to put on a shirt as there was no need for propriety in a private chamber.  He climbed into bed next to her, naked from the waist up and lay next to her on his back with his hands behind his head and eyes closed.

 

"Thank you."

 

"As you wish.  Please don't hesitate to ask of me whatever you need."   

 

She stared at him for a moment torn with what to do.  Why was she a little sad he just lay there?  Slightly frustrated, she curled up next to him but not touching. 

 

"Do you intend to just stare at me?" Tyris said

 

Amusedly without opening his eyes.

 

A slight gasp escaped her lips as she puffed out her cheeks and Tyris let out a soft chuckle. 

 

"Don't laugh you weren't supposed to see me!"

 

"Technically I didn't lady.  I felt you."

 

That made Melindra blush redder.

 

Now I would guess lady, that if you can produce that much heat in your face you have enough warmth to go out for a ride. With one fluid motion Tyris swings off the bed and recovers his shirt which he deftly puts on.

 

"But I don't have a proper mount yet."

 

"I beg to differ lady.  Did you forget?  You have me."  Tyris walks over to the bed, gently taking her wrists and pulling her against him so he can lean over and whisper in her ear. "Mount me."

 

A soft gasp and moan escapes Melindra's lips as her back arches.  "Or do you think I will be a pour ride because that is farthest from the truth."  He releases Melindra and slowly backs away with a wicked smile on his face.  "I will be right outside while you change.  Wear whatever you like as you will be riding me bareback." And he ducked out of the room as a pillow went flying towards his face.


	26. Lonely

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."  She was in awe of Tyris' equine form.  He was easily eighteen hands high, deep chested with a short back and large nostrils.  His entire body was white.....or was it liquid silver?  The light played tricks with his skin.  The one thing that hadn't changed were his soft steel grey eyes. 

 

Tyris snorted and pranced around a moment before walking over to the stump to await her to mount. 

 

"Can you still understand me?"

 

Tyris nodded his head in the way only horses do. 

 

"Amazing.....". Slowly she walked over to the stump and climbed up ready to get on.  "I'm sorry if I hurt you." 

 

Tyris whinnied softly.

 

"Did you  just laugh at me?"

 

Tyris game no reply just waited patiently.  After a few moments of agonizing over how to get on without hurting him,  Tyris backed up until his head was next to her then with a soft push of his face, he knocked her off the stump. And walked a few steps forward.

 

"Ow! What did you do that for!?" 

 

Tyris snorted then bowed.  He was now low enough that Melindra could get on with no help. 

 

"Oh."  She said still on the ground.  She scrambled up quickly and grabbed hold of his mane at his wither and pulled herself on.  Once securely in place, Tyris rose and they began their ride. 

 

"I want to apologize now if I do all the talking.  I hope it doesn't bother you.  Just brush me into a tree or something if you want me to be quiet."

 

Tyris snorted and shook his head side to side and Melindra took that as a sign that he didn't mind.

 

————————

 

Nothing in the world felt like this.  She felt like she was floating.  His coat was as soft as down and his mane as luxurious as silk.  Though they moved at his pace, they never went faster or slower than she wanted to go.  She had no idea where they were going but she didn't feel scared. 

 

She talked about inane things like the weather and her friends at the convent.  Until she couldn't think of anything else to say.  She knew she was just nervous so she was saying anything that came to mind, but it was hard not knowing what the other person was thinking. 

 

Eventually they arrived at an isolated beach.  Tyris stepped carefully down the trail and then stopped a few steps into the sand.  After a few seconds he shook his entire body as if he was trying to dry off from a bath.  This took Melindra by surprise and she slowly slid off his body slightly panicked, which caused her to drop the bag full of provisions they had brought. 

 

As Melindra righted herself she went to grab the bag to check its contents, but found the bag missing.  When she looked around she found Tyris in his equine form walking off with it.

 

Panicked that he was trying to leave without her she rushed after him and grabbed the bag.  "Don't leave without me I...."

 

The next thing she knew Tyris was standing in front  of her naked with a bag just barely keeping things descent. 

 

Melindra squealed and turned around panicked.

 

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" 

 

" I thought you didn't want me to leave?"

 

"I....! I don't but I didn't realize you would be naked!  Next time tell me when you are going to do that!"

 

"How could I do that?  We aren't bonded so you and I can't talk through our bond link." 

 

"We could do that? Wait what does that mean?" Melindra turned around and looked at him with interest in her eyes.

 

Tyris smiles.  "Well I could tell you naked, but I don't think you would hear a word I said."

 

Melindra slammed her eyes shut blushing bright red as she spun around so as not to see him naked.  "Hurry up and put clothes on then!" 

 

"As you command lady." He smiled.

 

Tyris was dressed in no time and soon they were sitting by the beach watching the waves gently lap the shore. 

 

"So as I was saying.  When you bond with my brother, you will have a direct mental link no matter where he is or what form he takes.  This is his second best defense in being able to protect you.  He will also always know where you are as long as your bond is strong, so I recommend trying to get along with him.  No one can intrude on any bonded conversation.  They are made possible by your unique essence harnessed in your Cla'rien intertwining with his in his Cla'rien..."

 

"I didn't know the Draelin had Cla'rien."

 

"We do.  Ours are just housed differently.  Ours are internal which is why our magyck is so much more efficient.  It goes directly into our blood stream as the stone is born in us at birth.  That way when we become mounts, we can protect it with our dragon skin.  If our crystals get destroyed we die within weeks or months.  Our race cannot survive without access to magyck.    Being of unicorn and dragon descent we have unmeasurable amounts of aether being used and absorbed into and expelled out of our bodies at any given time and the stone allows us to manage that flow of magyck.  Our bodies become a vessel for the transference of magyck in and out of the world around us." 

 

"That's amazing!" 

 

"It is, but we learn to do it at a young age.  We have nothing of the childhood that humans have."

 

Melindra looked at Tyris with sad eyes.

 

"Seeing your eyes like that tears at my soul.  Please do not be sad.  You are too beautiful to be sad."

 

Melindra blushes and looked back out at the water only to jump with a start when Tyris grabbed a lock of her hair, running his fingers down its length.  Her heart beat faster as she watched his finger descend the length of her hair.

 

"I was right to bring you outside.  Your color is better."  Her hair dropped from his hand on the final word.  "Unless you think it was riding me that gave you more vitality."  He said with a straight face as his eyes pierced hers.

 

Her breath caught in her throat.  And for a moment she was held captive by his gaze.  Neither moved, but it felt to Melindra like some unseen force was brewing behind those eyes.  The thought lasted only a minute before Tyris turned to look back at the water.

 

And her heart started again.   But her eyes were glued to his face.  His features were both beautiful and severe.  His skin so pure, so flawless.  And the way his hair got captured by the breeze and framed his face making his eyes so kind yet sultry as it fell in his eyes.....

 

Before she realized what she was doing, her hand reached out to his face.  Her fingertips brushed his cheek, then his lips as her hand slipped carelessly down his jaw.  Before the last finger fell from his lips, Tyris caught it and placed the sweetest kiss on its tip as his eyes penetrated hers. 

 

"Lady it is unwise to wake the sleeping bear.  Especially when he is not meant to be yours." 

 

"What if......I want to?"

 

"Then you will need to make your feelings plain or he can and will do nothing to tarnish the course set in motion." 

 

"Your brother scares me.  I do not want him to be my Bond Steed." 

 

"He is just as qualified as me lady.  But I am not just referring to my brother."

 

Melindra bit her lip.  "What do you mean?"

 

"I will humor your feigned ignorance lady." Tyris said with mild irritation.  "I was referring to your eventual bonded."

 

"Oh......" she said ashamed turning her eyes.

 

"I shall be plain with you.  Seeing as you are new to the intimacies of men, and you seem to have a bond-mate that is especially fond of you, it seems only logical that you should invest your energies in making that relationship successful first before you indulge in the intimacies your bond steed is capable of providing."

 

Before she could voice her confusion Tyris rose and brushed himself off before offering her his hand.  "Shall we go lady?  It is getting late."  

 

She hesitantly offered him her hand.  Though he pulled her up gently she misjudged the momentum and found herself pressed against his chest staring into his eyes. 

 

He gently released her hands but did not move.  Just continued to look down with his steel grey eyes and beautiful features. 

 

Embarrassed she tilted her head down so her forehead rested against him.  He smelled of the forests in summer after the first rain.  It was a soothing smell.  She was surprised at how solid his chest was.  It was as if human skin and muscle lay on top of a flexible carapace.  He still seemed to have bone, but there was a harder skin or shell somewhere in between. 

 

She started when Tyris cleated his throat and she backed away quickly. 

 

"You may want to turn around for this part."  He said with a smile.  "And if you would be so kind as to collect my things back into the bag for when we arrive home that would be appreciated."

 

She stood there in confusion for a minute then turned around as he began to undress.  Moments later a horse snorted and she turned to collect his things.

 

The sun was setting and where it hit his coat Tyris shown like liquid white gold.

 

"I do believe I will never get tired of seeing you like this."

 

Tyris shook his head and then bowed so she could mount easier.


	27. Expectations

The ride back had been uneventful.  Melindra hadn't felt like talking and for once he was grateful he couldn't respond to a woman.  He could tell she was agitated because her seat was stiff, she gripped a little harder through her whole leg instead of just her upper thigh, and she seemed to not know where to put her hands. When they had gotten back from the keep he refused to change back until she was out of sight.  She had things to work out herself and he would not be the one to put ideas in her head.

 

Once in the keep, he went directly to the queen to give his report on her recovery.  The queen was in her husband's office, the place she always conducted state business.

 

"How is she?  I was told you took her out for a ride?"

 

"Yes Your majesty.  Her color looked better and I thought it was time for some fresh air.  When you see her next I am sure you will notice the difference."

 

"I have always trusted your judgement, though given your affinity for beautiful women I was afeared you would end up making things more difficult."

 

"I assure your majesty I have not shared any intimacy with the girl nor do I intend to."

 

"May I ask why?  I have not forbidden it seeing as she does not have a bond steed yet."

 

"You also haven't explained to her the extent of our involvement in her life either since you and I spoke last.  She is at a disadvantage.  Until your son, she had never been with a man and now she is being put in a position where multiple desirable men are at her service and she is fumbling around like a child let loose amongst sweets." 

 

"You are not wrong.  We have fumbled with this, but we couldn't force them together after the incident at the convent.  They had to come to each other naturally."

 

"That wouldn't have happened if I had been there." Tyris looked at the queen sharply. 

 

"We did not see it as a necessity, but we were mistaken."

 

"You seem to be mistaken about a lot lately."

 

"Is that so?"  The queen raises an eyebrow and looks at Tyris quizzically.  " I don't suppose you are referencing yourself?"

 

"Not at all.  She informed me on the ride that she is not interested in bonding with my brother because he scares her and since he hates women I can vouch that the pairing should not follow through."

 

"Well he was the only reasonable option since your father informed me you weren't interested in bonding.  The only reason he agreed to allow you a choice was because you have made such a name for yourself in his military."

 

"I am willing to stay until a more suitable match is found to keep her from having to suffer him.  No one deserves that especially since I know he will spend more time courting men then he will caring about her."

 

"Such a soft heart towards a pretty girl Tyris.  So unlike you."

 

"What it is like or isn't like doesn't matter.  I am neither a long term solution nor a patch for their relationship woes.  I informed her her energies are best spent ensuring the success of her bond with Adrian not exploring the intimacies of her bond steed.  She looked at me funny after that and I knew you had shared nothing with her."

 

"I was trying not to overwhelm the girl.  I have a hard time guessing how sheltered she is and it didn't help that my son whisked her away for his own pleasures." 

 

"Well if you wish my help, you will need to tell her.  I want no misconceptions between us.  She deserves to know all of what  is expected of her and me." 

 

The queen nods in agreement.  "When you have deemed her fit to start her training bring her to me and we will discuss her expectations."

 

"As you wish majesty.  Just keep your son away from her until I deem her stable.  You have my word I will not keep her longer than reasonable."

 

"Of all the things you are with me, dishonest or disloyal is not one of them.  If you were you would never have the familiarity with me that you do. I trust you implicitly."

 

"You are too kind with your words Majesty."  He says with a bow as he turns to leave. As his hand reaches for the door the queens voice beckons one final time.

 

"Kindness is telling you in this regard, between you and me, I am incredibly jealous of her.  I would be doing everything in my power to keep you and make you my bond steed.  You are everything a woman, including, me could want, especially as a bond steed.  That being said, I would consider it a personal favor if you found it in your heart to reconsider and bond with her.  I am not asking you to love her, but to keep her safe for whatever love you hold for me."

 

Tyris' turned to look at the queen, surprised by her sentiment.  Though they had never known each other intimately, he had always loved her as he would a blood relative.  He would never take a request from her lightly, especially when the look on her face was so pained and sad.

 

"Majesty? Are you aright?"

 

"Please Tyris.  Please......for me?"

 

He stood there for a moment looking at the woman he had come to love as a second mother.  She seemed......frail.  Had she ever shown so much emotion in the time he had known her?  He couldn't recall.   There must still be something she wasn't saying. 

 

He thought back to the few times Melindra and he had been together.  She was beautiful by human standards with a sweet heart.  She was not overly abrasive or easily cowed.  Her magyck seemed wild, but that didn't concern him.  Could he be bound to her for the extent of her life?  The idea didn't seam unpleasant and it wasn't like he couldn't enjoy the things he was accustomed to.  He also would have a certain freedom as one of the kingdoms vassals that he would not have elsewhere....

 

"If she will have me majesty.......truely have me....not through coercion or any machinations of yours, she agrees to my expectations of her, AND you and your son agree to my terms if we are bonded, then yes I will do as you request."

 

"Excellent.  I will let your brother know that his services are not required and will send word with him for your father...."

 

"That will not be necessary your majesty.  Please allow me to speak with my brother and to send word to my father.  I have things I need to discuss anyway."

 

The queen raises an eyebrow but says nothing.  "Very well.  Thank you Tyris.  I know she is in the best hands possible." 

 

"I am here to serve majesty."  He says with a final bow before turning and leaving the room.

 

—————————-

 

When Tyris returned to Melindra's room she was at her desk reading.  It was late in the evening and he realized at least he needed something to eat.

 

"Have you eaten lady?" 

 

"No not yet.  You?"

 

"No.  I was visiting with the queen.  I told her you should be well enough to start your training again seven days from now and would no longer need to stay in your quarters."

 

Looking up from her book she replied "That will be nice, I would so like to visit the garden and spend some time understanding the kingdom beyond these walls."

 

"You are welcome to do what you wish.  The only requirement is that I must accompany you wherever you go."

 

"Of all the unpleasant terms I find that the least disagreeable, but I thought I was to become your brothers responsibility."

 

"You were, but I explained to her majesty that my brother unsettled you and that I agreed with your sentiments that he would not make you a good bond steed."

 

"And she changed her mind?"  Melindra scrunched he's her brows together in confusion.

 

"In a manner of speaking yes.  I will remain in charge of you for the time being." 

 

"I see."  Melindra tried not to sound unnecessarily pleased by that idea.  "I will try not to be unreasonable in my requests."

 

"Think of it this way lady.  I am not a slave or a servant.  I do what I want when I want, but I understand the difference between duty to myself and duty to the kingdom.  I will only do that which does not threaten my vision of either while keeping you safe at all costs."

 

Melindra ceossed her arms in front of her on the table and later her head on her arms.  "That seems fair.  What about Adrian?"

 

"I do not forbid you from seeing him, but you are forbid from having any unsupervised relations seeing as he cannot control his desires." 

 

Melindra his her face in her arms as she blushed deeply.  Once in control of herself she replied, "So you have to watch me be intimate with Adrian?"

 

"Odds are, lady, it won't just be me.  The only time you will have sanctioned relations is when you are in training with Cyrus so he and I will both be present."

 

Melindra blushed furiously. "I am not sure I am comfortable with that many eyes on me."

 

"Until you both gain control, there is no way around it I fear.  And while we are on the subject of control, her magesty would like to speak with you. I can take you to see her whenever you are ready."

 

"I guess now is as good a time as any."

 

————————————

 

"Come in." The queen was at her desk looking over documents with Derek when a knock came at the door.

 

The door opened to an apprehensive Melindra followed by Tyris who stationed himself against a wall by the door.

 

"You wished to see me Majesty?"

 

"Do not be afraid child, I did not wish you here to chastise you.  Tyris said you were looking better so..."

 

Tyris cleated his throat causing the queen to throw him an ugly glance that he shrugged off.

 

"Magesty?" Melindra said in confusion.

 

The queen reached out and held Melindras hand before speaking.  Or was she?  Melindra heard the queen but her mouth wasn't moving.

 

"As long as I touch you I can speak to you.  One of my hidden talents I hope you keep between us.  It seems you are surrounded with men who can't be honest about their feelings.  That man that brought u....DONT LOOK ..... He too is in love with you though he refuses to acknowledge it and will never act on it unless you bond with him entirely of your own will."

 

All Melindra could do was blink.

 

"He was right.  You do look better and he hasn't laid a finger on you.  If only you understood the significance of that act alone.  For so long part of me wished he would crave me ...... make love to me in a way he would to no other.  They are allowed to you know."

 

Melindra's eyes grew wide.

 

"Once you are bonded to him you may indulge in him even if you don't love him, but that would be a waste."

 

Melindra's face began turning red.

 

The queen let go of her hand.  "Other than to confirm your good health, I brought you here to discuss the nature of your relationship with your bond steed.  What I am going to tell you is something I recommend doesn't leave this room.  If you choose to marry my son, you may tell him at your leisure in order to simplify everyone's life, but it is not something he has to give permission for nor can he change.

 

Melindra tenses and looks at Tyris who remains unmoving.

 

"He already knows my dear."

 

"He knows?"

 

"Yes.  I tested him a few nights back to see what his position on you was.  He passed with flying colors but will not accept ownership of protecting you until you know everything and willingly commit to him."

 

"I don't understand.....what about Adrian?"

 

"What about him?"  The queen said dispassionately.  "You do not need his consent as I said earlier for anything related to your bonding with a Draelin."

 

"But ...."

 

"As a member of the royal house the protection of a Draelin is required.  You do not get a choice in that but you do choose who it is.  It would seem that you have.  You can deny your feelings all you want but your magyck called out to Tyris.  If you reject him we will find you another though I can assure you your safety will be compromised.  Draelin's are the most effective when there is a complete emotional and physical bond with their charges."

 

Melindra blushed again and turned to Tyris.  "You mean...."

 

"I mean that beyond committing your undying love to him, you will increase your bond by the depth of your emotional connection and...." The queen pauses to collect her thought.

 

Melindra turns her gaze sharply to the queen. "And?"

 

The queen sighs then looks sadly into Melindra's eyes. She is silent for several moments then takes her hand again. "And the offspring you will have between you."

 

The room goes silent.

 

"When Adrian alluded to a tryst he was not wrong.  Drel and I have had one child together who is currently in training with the Draelin.  One child from a breedable pair confirmed in the gifts of the people must return to the kingdom for training at least.  If they are deemed necessary for the survival of the Draelin they will stay, never to return home.  This is the price we pay for their protection."

 

"Does the king know?"  Melindra says as she stared at the floor unable to meet the queens gaze. 

 

"I hide nothing from my husband.  In fact he already knew before we bonded."

 

"Does he care?"

 

"All men who claim women care my dear.  Some can just put themselves second better than others when there are larger things at stake."

 

Silence.

 

"I know this is a lot to take in.  I am glad you are better and I am truely sorry we did not catch my sons error sooner."

 

"Thank you magesty."

 

"We will talk in a week when you are more rested.  Please take this time to consider everything I have said, just know things will only become more complicated from now on."

 

"Magesty?"

 

"Stay close to Tyris always.  Promise me." The queen said as worry crept into her voice. 

 

"Yes Magesty."

 

Then with a final look at Tyris she dismissed them both.

 

————————-

 

She wasn't sure how much time passed before she could finally speak.  She didn't even remember coming in her room and sitting on the far side of her bed or that Tyris had kept a respectable distance since they got back.

 

"You knew?"  She couldn't look at him so she looked at nothing in particular still in shock.

 

"Only a few days before you.  She told me after she seduced me using a glamor of you."

 

"Heh.  That seems to be a popular tactic with this family.  Was I any good?"

 

"I wouldn't know.  I turned you down." Tyris said matter of fact with no emotion as if he was talking about the weather.

 

"That doesn't bode well considering we are supposed to have children." 

 

"That is assuming you agree to bond to me. And even then I wouldn't do anything you didn't want to."

 

"So if I never wanted you to touch me you wouldn't?"

 

"Outside what is necessary for travel that is correct.  And even then you could opt to walk.  I would accompany you regardless.  The threat to your safety is real after all."

 

His responses so emotionless, so matter of fact.  Melindra began to grow angry and frustrated. "How can you be so casual about all this?  How can you be ok?  What if I told you to leave and never come near me?" 

 

"I would reach out to my father and a replacement would be found. Once that person arrived I would leave and you would never see me again unless it was you seeking me or fate required us together.  Just know I am probably the best option out there seeing how accommodating I am willing to be."

 

"How am I supposed to keep this from Adrian?"

 

"That is up to you.  At some point you will need to tell him though, especially if we do create life.  You can't hide those things forever."

 

Turning in rage, fear, and so many emotions she couldn't describe Melindra lashed out. "I thought you said you were a gentleman!  How can you use me so indiscriminately then!"

 

"How have I used you lady?  I have done absolutely nothing to your person that was indecent nor have I coerced you into any sexual acts.  So how have I used you improperly?"

 

"Your willingness to participate in using me as a brood mate just to get tor protection!"

 

"You misunderstand.  I will never force anything on you.  To be honest I hadn't given any thought to a family as I enjoy all women and do not seeing myself obliged to just one.  At this point I would be happy just saying we were intimate but not having success producing children because producing an heir was more important.  That should at least buy you time and I wouldn't have to touch you."

 

Melindra didn't understand why that statement made her madder.  All she knew was she was so mad at this point she felt sick.  So sick she had to lean over with her ha d to her stomach. 

 

"It seems you feel everything about this dynamic makes you ill.  If the thought of being with me in an intimate way sickens you I will make sure to leave you be in all intimate situations and take care of my needs the way I always have."

 

Melindra heard rather than saw him get up out of the chair he was sitting in and walk towards the door. 

 

"I will call for someone to bring you something to settle your stomach and Veris to watch you while I take care of some business.  I will check on you later.  I hope to find you in a better state when I return."

 

Taking a breath and willing her stomach to settle, Melindra swallowed her feelings and called after him.

 

"Please wait Tyris.  I am sorry.  I can't deal with everything I am feeling right now, but I shouldn't take it out on you."

 

"That is true, but I also will not lie about the reality of things with you.  If that is something you feel you can tolerate, I will stay, but I will not cause you greater distress."

 

"I would like all the honesty you are willing to give.  Just know I may not receive it well."

 

"That seems fair.  I appreciate the warning."

 

"Besides....regardless of what we do, we should get to know each other before we do anything else."  She slowly turns to face him again. 

 

"That sounds like a solid start."  Tyris turned from the door, inviting further interaction but not moving any farther beyond the threshold of the door.

 

"I am not sure where to start.... It all seems so forced."  Melindra said suddenly shy and awkward. 

 

"If I may approach lady?"

 

"Of course.  I do not detest you Tyris, just the situation we find ourselves in.  If we are dealing honestly, I don't completely know how I feel about you or anything, though you have been nothing but genteel and cordial.....at least with me." She smiled at him and he gave a soft laugh.

 

Tyris left the door and walked to sit across from Melindra on the bed.  "I do have my pride lady and the prince must be reminded not to posture so casually."

 

"Well he can't help it if he feels challenged by you in any way."

 

"Is that so? And why is that?  I have done nothing to bring on such ire." Tyris said with amused affront.

 

"That is the biggest lie!  Next to you the Prince doesn't shine as brightly, doesn't speak as eloquently with women especially when the target of your flirtations is his bonded.  He isn't ......beautiful."

 

Melindra could only look at him for a second before embarrassment took over and she had to look away.

 

"Don't get me wrong the prince is incredibly handsome, masculine and gentle.  He holds an incredible fire in his eyes and in his heart that blazes brighter than a dozen suns when we are together."

 

"When I look at you though...." and she turned her eyes back to Tyris who had maintained the same eye contact as when they had started talking "I am both afraid to touch you for fear your beauty will shatter and in awe of it.  Where he is broad and thick making me feel weak in his arms, you are lithe with a tight musculature that is both masculine and feminine.  I feel safe in both your strengths but for different reasons."

 

Melindra sighed and began chewing in her lips as she clasped her hands together. 

 

"The Prince is easier to talk to but far more emotional, while so far I find a stone to be more emotional than you."

 

Tyris laughs heartily and smiles.  "My dear you have much to learn about my kind.  Emotional elves were hard enough to find, but the blending of mystic races has done little to improve on that."

 

"Clearly.  My compliments are usually better received than this.  I feel silly for speaking so frankly."

 

Tyris caught her chin in his hand before he could turn away and looked deeply in her eyes.  "Do not ever regret being honest with me, especially with your feelings.  Though many women would say I am careless with feelings, yours are not something I wish to squander."  Tyris caressed her jaw with the thumb that held her chin.

 

They sat there for a moment looking into each other's eyes before Tyris broke the gaze and rising, walked to her dresser.

 

Melindra followed him with her gaze quizzically.

 

"When I was little, one of my favorite things to do before bed was brush my mothers hair.  Like you she had the most beautiful hair and I could brush it for hours, or at least several stories.  It was one of the few private moments I had with her."

 

Tyris picked up her brush and then walked to sit behind Melindra.  "I would not do this if your hair was sill fragile, but I think you have recovered enough for me to take a slight indulgence."

 

His hand gently brushed her cheek as he collected her hair on the side of her face and began smoothly running the brush through it.  She was apprehensive at first, but he was so gentle and the act so rhythmic that she shad in found it soothing. 

 

"Your hair truly is lovely.  I've thought so since we sat on the beach and the sun made it glisten like ripened wheat blowing in the wind.  I couldn't help myself that day.  I had to touch it." 

 

Melindra turned, her mouth slightly parted as she looked at him in surprise, her hair falling gently from his outstretched fingers.

 

His eyes, which were normally clear and emotionless were closed slightly as if he was enjoying something he found great pleasure in. They had turned slightly blue at the iris with a dark blue rim and a soft smile crossed his lips.  Some of his hair had fallen over his shoulder and into his face.  She also hadn't realize she was sitting in between his legs, which made her blush.

 

They sat there looking into each others eyes for several moments before Tyris brushed her cheek again.  "Women normally either tell me I'm handsome or just bore me with inane chatter.  Even that ride to the beach, your conversation wasn't boring.  You are such a unique woman.   The prince is lucky."  He said with a self loathing smile before rising.

 

"Lucky? Why would you say that?"

 

Placing the brush on the dresser where he found it Tyris said without  turning around "Beauty and honesty are extremely rare in women of any race.  The elves have prized honesty and integrity above all but kin for as long as we have drawn breath.  I have found them no less appealing in you.  As a matter of fact I find it continually drawing me towards you."

 

Tyris turned and leaned against the dresser as he crossed his arms across his chest.

 

Melindra smiled mischievously in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. "That is quite the elaborate way of telling someone they are attractive.  Do you ever say anything to women that isn't a fanciful web of half truths and pretty words?"

 

"To be honest lady", he locked eyes with her as he walked slowly towards her "that has been the hardest and most honest compliment I have ever given."  Stopping in front of her he leans towards her face causing her to lean back on the bed on her elbows as he placed his hands on either side of her hips.  "I seem incapable of filling your head with pretty words and I find myself stumbling for the truth."

 

Her breathing began to quicken, but he made no move.  Then he flopped down on his back on the bed with his eyes closed. 

 

Melindra stared bewildered at him for several moments but she couldn't tell if he was asleep.  Slowly she leaned over him to get a closer look, but before she knew it two arms had wrapped around her and pulled her against his chest. 

 

"What do you say we sleep just like this?  You are more comfortable than I had hoped even if your snore makes me think a wild boar is asleep in the room."

 

Melindra gasped as she tried to sit up to reprimand him for his rudeness but Tyris had her pinned against him tightly. 

 

"You let me go you fiend I do not snore like that!"

 

Tyris began laughing so hard he had to let her go and then instantly regretted it as she assaulted him with pillows. 

 

"I yield!"

 

"Do you?  Are you sorry for what you said?"

 

"Truly!  I am sorry...."

 

Melindra let him up only finding herself pinned underneath him as his flipped her over as his hands and hips pinned hers.

 

"I am sorry you were offended by the truth!"

 

She wanted to fight him, but his body was so close.....so beautifully close.  His hair fell around them, his hips pressed on hers as his hands held her wrists firmly but gently. 

 

"Tyris....."

 

"Yes?"  He said in a slightly deeper voice as his breathing quickened slightly and his grip on her body tightened.

 

"Tyris.......do you think......".

 

Did he think?......  What did she think? ....... As she looked into his eyes she remembered the day they met.  Though the scene had been chaotic she had noticed only him.  He had been as beautiful then as he is now.  He had come to her as a beautiful silver light.....similar to the color of his eyes.  He had reached out to touch her and.....

 

The vision faded as she felt their fingers interlock.  She turned her head to look amazed at how soft and delicate he felt and in the same moment felt his body gently fall against hers and his soft lips kiss behind her ear.

 

It was like lightning shot through her body and a quick gasp left her lips.

 

"Mmmm." In a combination of a purr and a hum Tyris nuzzled his nose against her ear and down her neck.  Her left hand was now pinned by his body and her right pinned by their intertwined fingers so she could do nothing more than struggle to try turn into him, but to no avail.

 

Breathily she called his name as she tried to turn her head to look at him, but he refused to let her go.

 

With his lips brushing against her ear he whispered deeply. "My lady, your body betrays you.  I am afraid to let your hands go to indulge it for fear you might accost me again."

 

His voice......it was nothing like the prince.  It was like liquid fire rolling from his tongue that instantly England's her body and mind.  Like rolling thunder before a store.  She was both in want and in fear of it for should it be unleashed she was unsure she would survive.

 

"Shall I ask you or your body what it wants?  I am curious to see what each has to say."

 

"Ask me, If you can stand to hear the truth rather than manipulate it out of me."

 

She felt Tyris smile against her ear.

 

"Fair enough." First He released her hand and it felt like life itself was slipping from her fingers. Then he shifted back so she was no longer trapped under him.  He now lay on his side with his head propped on his hand looking at her amusedly. 

 

Melindra rolled to face him and laced her fingers tightly against her chest.

 

"I am afraid Tyris."

 

The smile left his lips and his eyes lost their softness.  "Afraid? Are you afraid of me?"

 

She swallowed.  She could feel the room grow lifeless.  Hadn't it always been that way?  Why was it suddenly different?

 

"Not of you as a person.  You have never given me a reason to fear you personally."

 

"Then what is there to fear?  I gave my word I would protect you as long as I could.  I will never break that vow.  Not unless you throw me out and even then I do not know that I would stop."

 

"I am afraid......afraid....."

 

He reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear as if to say "I'm here.  There is nothing to fear.  There is no rush."  When his fingers touched her ear it was like the first time they met.  The world got brighter for an instant and her heart.....her heart felt.....

 

"I am afraid of loving you.  It is like I am on the beach and a storm is coming.  I stand alone  against it but as the storm progresses I can see a huge wave forming in the distance.  As the wave gets closer my body starts shaking uncontrollably but I refuse to leave.  I stand my ground waiting for the wave to crash against me causing me to drown.  I am not sure if you or love is that wave, I am too ignorant in these things, but I fear it will overtake me and I will not survive."

 

Tyris takes her top hand, brings it to his lips and kisses the palm.  His eyes are closed and his lips linger.  Then he placed her hand on his cheek with his hand against hers.

 

"I have killed no woman with my love, but I have never truly loved a woman either so I cannot say how you will fare should any love we conceive prove to be genuine.  I can promise you I will never intentionally hurt you nor will I allow you to be hurt by me if It can be avoided."

 

"I still feel everything about you is overwhelming."

 

Tyris smiles and raises an eyebrow. "You set awfully high standards my dear."  Then he pulls her hand behind him forcing her body to fall against his. 

 

His entire body was firm but comfortable allowing her body to easily meld into it.  Her face was nowinches away from his.  "I await your every desire lady."  He lowered his face towards hers and just as their lips are about to touch Tyris jerks his head away towards the door seconds before a loud booming sound slams into it. 

 

"Melindra!  Melindra are you in there?!"

 

"Bless that woman for her forethought.  She was right to think he would barge in here, but what in the world prompted it I wonder?"

 

From the inside you could hear something slamming into the door and human grunts. 

 

"She is here and well.  If you stop attempting to destroy her door I will let you in as you are not banned from seeing her."

 

The noises stop and Tyris climbs out of bed to open the door.

 

Adrian's eyes are ablaze with anger though he is panting heavily. 

 

"Why was there a ward in the door!"

 

Tyris moves away from the door to let Tyris in and goes to sit I the chair by the desk.  "Excellent question.  You will have to ask your mother.  It wasn't my doing seeing as I never thought there would be a berserker rampaging Melindra's room."

 

Adrian pulled his eyes from Tyris to look at a flushed Melindra.  Her breathing was slightly elevated but she seemed unharmed though slightly disheveled.

 

"Has he done anything to you?  All of a sudden I felt a surge of emotion and I thought maybe he had forced himself in you."

 

"He didn't force himself on me."  She said slightly irritated, which surprised her.  "He has done nothing but take care of me since I recovered enough to not die of fright from you barging into my rooms."

 

"Well That doesn't explain what I felt...."

 

"WE WERE TALKING ADRIAN!  I probably got emotional about something we were talking about.  I find it very easy to be honest with him seeing as he doesn't blow things out of proportion and misinterpret things."  Melindra sighs heavily.

 

Adrian an sucks in a breath and purses his lips.  "I see.  Well I will have to do my best not to misinterpret things any more.  I am just concerned about you since I love you but can do little to help you right now."

 

"I appreciate your concern but it has been a long day and I am still not completely well.  I would like to retire for the evening." 

 

"Right......well.....I am glad to see you are getting better.  I look forward to when we can spend more time together."

 

"Me too.  Good night Adrian."

 

"Good night Melindra."  As he turns to leave he stared one last time at Tyris who meets his gaze unfalteringly before leaving the room and closing the door.

 

"The first time that happened I thought it was a coincidence.  I am going to have to find a way to block my emotions from him or this is going to be one big mess."

 

"He can read your emotions?  From how far away?"  Tyris' interest was clearly peaked.

 

"I'm not sure I didn't ask him."  She shot him an Icey glance.

 

"My dear you don't have to be so angry at me.  I'm not the reason he came in here."

 

"Aren't you though!  Melindra pulled her legs against her chest and hugged her knees in frustration.

 

"I am not forcing you to feel a certain way my dear.  Those are entirely your feelings.  And since we are on the subject of feelings......"

 

Melindra hurries her head in her knees so Tyris won't see her blush.

 

"Shall we continue talking about yours?"

 

Silence.

 

Finally Melindra raises her head and looks at Tyris.  "I do not understand this game we play.  Why must you torment me?  Adrian just gave in to himself and we indulged in each other, or so I want to believe.  You....I can't even tell what you really want.  It's infuriating and embarrassing."

 

"Shall I tell you what I want even though you are afraid of it?"

 

"Yes.....Tyris .....what do you want?" 

 

He was hesitant to let down his walls.  She was inexperienced and currently vowing for another mans attention.  Could he carve out a piece of her for himself?  Would his dragon blood not crave to own her entirely?  She had a right to be scared and he had no way to reassure her.  And that scared him.

 

"I will understand if all you want to do is protect me.  I have already come to rely on you immensely since I have been ill and the possibility of not having you around feels Like I will lose part of myself."

 

He felt his heart tear.  No woman had relied on him truly.  They expected things and were never truly grateful which was why he didn't care when their husbands or lovers found out.

 

"If it makes any difference I want you...."

 

He felt the words before he heard them and he lost control of his body.  Before the sentence was finished he was on top of her with his fingers laced in hers and his mouth against hers.  He had pushed her onto her back into the pillows, his body half on hers.

 

He kissed her until they both had to breathe then he lay his head on her chest listening to her heart beat so fast it sounded ready to explode. 

 

"What could you know of want?  You only know what the prince has shown you and that my dear is lust not want.  If all you want is lust then go back to him and let him damn near kill you."  Slowly he rose from her chest and left the bed to walk towards the window. 

 

She could hear his heart breaking or a least the walls around his heart.  She could feel how exposed her words had made him and she regretted using them so carelessly even though she meant them.

 

When she had looked into his eyes before the Interruption they were roiling pools of silver.  So beautiful and full of emotion, they pulled her almost into him.  He wouldn't even look at her now and she felt hollow and ignorant.

 

"You are correct I know nothing of love.  I dont even have to do anything to spark the princes interest.  I am sorry if I have confused one emotion for another."

 

"I am used to women lusting after me.  It has become a tiresome game.  Even when I walked you back to the castle most of my reason for doing it was to irritate the prince because I felt an attraction from you."

 

Continuing not to face her he puts his head down briefly as if to collect his thoughts before speaking.  "As I began to watch you, and take care of you all those things changed.  You were no longer an amusement but something to be cherished.  And it made Rommel angry to think the prince would be so careless with you."

 

"Tyris I......"

 

"I have never been jealous of another man.  There has been no reason to be.  At least until now.  He doesn't deserves you, doesn't even know what a gift you are."

 

Tyris turns towards her but makes no move towards the bed. "It isn't so much what you are to me as what I want you to be. Because so know my love for you would be unlike anything you have ever known in this lifetime."

 

She could feel the strength and power of his words and it sent chills down her spine.

 

"What do you want me to be?"

 

"Other than yourself?  Other than desperately and uncontrollably in love with me?"

 

"Other than those those things."

 

After a moment Tyris walks slowly towards her.  His eyes seems sad but full of swirling energy.  Once he reached the foot of the bed he takes an ankle in each hand and pulls her towards him so she straddles his body.  Once her body is positioned he takes her hands and pulls her upright, then releases her hands which she placed on the edge of the bed.

 

"Other than those things...." Tyris brings his hands up and places then on her shoulders gently. ".....you have become...."

 

Suddenly the shoulders of her dress are yanked down leaving the entire tops of her bosom exposed as her dress dangles precariously just above her nipples and Tyris' lips are tracing a  line of kisses that go down her neck and stop at her heart.  A soft moan escapes her lips as her head falls back as she enjoys the touch of his lips.

 

".....my beloved."

 

Sucking air from through her teeth at the sharp pinch she can only assume was Tyris biting the area above her heart where his lips were a second ago, Melindra grabs into the sheets in anticipation.  When nothing happens she lifts her head to look at Tyris who is now seated at the edge of the bed facing away from her. 

 

"If you were goin to bite me the least you could have done was kiss it and make it better."  She said with clear disappointment.

 

"I didn't bite you. I inscribed my intent to protect you as my beloved and my bonded until one of us dies." 

 

" So we are bonded?" She said with far more excitement than she felt she should have.

 

"Not exactly.  I have initiated my desire to bond.  The process will not be complete until you have inscribed your intent on me and we have been intimate."

 

"How do I inscribe intent?" She said with irritated eagerness.

 

"If you are that eager to learn maybe I should tell her highness you are well enough to start intimately training with the prince."

 

"Please don't.  I am it so eager as to jump into something that could kill me so soon.  Even if he does love me, I am I'll prepared to go back."

 

Tyris turned to look at her and was surprised by the sudden fear he felt emanating from her.  She was hugging herself and shaking.  Suddenly it all made sense. 

 

"I cannot be your escape from the prince in this matter.  The two of you have to sort this out." 

 

Melindra hugged herself tighter.  Fear growing g in her eyes.

 

"What I can do is teach you how to block anyone from accessing your flow, even in the heat of passion.  That way he will be forced to only symphony your energy when you allow it."

 

Melindra loosened her death grip on her legs as you looked at Tyris with hope.  "You can really do that?"

 

"Yes but I will need to call in a favor as I assume you won't want Adrian to know we have been intimate."

 

——————-

 

"So you engraved intent on her but refuse to follow through until she falls in love with you and now in order to protect her from the prince during their sessions you need me to lie to Adrian and say I had private supervised sessions with Melindra to teach her how to block her flow so he doesn't kill her when they have sex assuming he will even notice during the act?"

 

"Yes that is the gyst of it." 

 

"You are leaving a valuable piece out of the equation boy."  Cyrus squinted at Tyris.

 

"And what piece would that be?"

 

"What you were willing to engrave on her that has you so emotionally constipated."

 

"I don't see why that matters."

 

"It matters because if this backfires and she never reciprocates the intensity of your engraving you may die of a broken heart literally.  Unequal and unreciprocated bonds bring more people to early graces than you think.  It leads to the mind set that all you have to do is give a little more and they will finally love you."

 

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it.  I have plenty of time."

 

"That's what you think.  Andrian's brother is set to arrive any day now and though the two of you have formed some kind of bond with her she is far from both of you being able to protect her from him."

 

.

 

"Then I need your help now more than ever.  Please Cyrus she doesn't want him to know yet."

 

With a great show of sighing and pacing, Cyrus finally agreed.

 

"I have to tell the queen though."

 

"That is fine.  She will be happy I followed through with her request."

 

"Her request?"

 

"Her request."  And with that Tyris turned to leave.

 

————————

 

"What did  Cyrus say?"

 

"He will help us he just has to tell the queen."

 

"Ah....I guess that makes sense."

 

Melindra begins to fidget. "So what do I need to do?"

 

"Well the best coarse of action is to have a first run be natural so I have an idea of what exactly happens and why.  Once I know how he lost control I can tell you how to keep him on track."

 

"That makes sense."

 

For a moment they just stood facing each other before Tyris broke the silence.  "This needs to be as natural as possible so it might be a good idea to undress me first.....unless me undressing you ...."

 

"No it's fine I'll do it."  She wasn't sure why she was nervous.  She hadn't been the first time she was with Adrian, though he had completely taken the lead and she had been entirely at his mercy.

 

Slowly she walked towards Adrian and reached up to unbutton his shirt.  Her hands fumbled several times on the top buttons but Tyris just started playing with her hair and stroking her cheek until she calmed down.   

 

Once calm she began kissing down his chest after each button she undid until she reached his breeches. Gently she untucked his shirt and pulled it off him.  She had never been given the time to enjoy his or even Adrian's body and now that she could she began to realize how attracted she was to the man in front of her. 

 

Sensing the rise in her desire, Tyris took her hands and guided her to the bed.  Kissing her softly and then nibbling on her lip he pulled away from her and laid down on his back with his hands behind his head as he watched her standing in front of him.

 

Blushing slightly, Melindra undid the tie at the bodice of her dress and allowed it to fall to the ground.  Clad only in her shift, she crawled into bed and kneeled next to Tyris.  His chest and torso rippled with lean, chiseled muscle as did his arms. 

 

Melinda reached out and gently caressed his tricep wondering what it felt like to be held lovingly in those arms......against that chest.

 

She let her hand slide down his arm, across his cheek and down his chest.  His body was a work of art.

 

"You seem to be enjoying yourself."

 

"How can I not.  Your body....." she couldn't get the words out before a shiver of pleasure ran down her spine.  "I can see why so many women want you."

 

"The only woman I want or care to indulge in is you my dear." Spoken with a slight growl to his voice, Tyris removes the hand closest to her body from behind his head and uses it to pull her towards him. 

 

Taken slightly off guard, Melindra releases a sharp gasp as her hand instinctively reaches out to brace her fall.....against his chest.

 

"That's much better.  You were too far away.  I also want to enjoy you too you know."  Cupping her breast with his free hand, Tyris pulks yer down against him.  Bringing his lips to her breast he runs them over her peak until her nipple begins to show under her shift.

 

Soft moans escape her lips and her breathing gets heavier.  "Every place I can stimulate releases your control over your essence.  What you need to learn is how aroused you want to be by everything I or any man does."

 

With her nipples hard, Tyris takes the hand from her breast and slowly gathers her shift until he can easily slip a hand underneath all the while nibbling and sucking the erect nipple through her shift. 

 

"Why mnnnnah would I not ....." gasping as her back arches "want to be completely aroused by this?" Melindra attempts to reply.

 

Taking her nipple in his teeth he gently pulls at it , pulling her breast towards him just enough to hear her aching moan before he lets it drop.  "If you can not control your level of pleasure, you will fall victim to every man you take to bed."

 

Nuzzling into the crook of her neck Tyris' hand begins penetrating her shift as it glides up her inner thigh.  He can feel her heat half way up her leg and he cannot help fighting overwhelming arousal himself. 

 

As his hand reaches her moist sex he bites her neck gently and whispers into her ear.  "You must also be on guard against a mans words.  Anything that can bring on arousal can and will cause you to lose focus and your control over your essence."

 

Her hips begin pushing against his hand, which slides casually up and down the peak of her inner thigh.  "You must also not be too hasty my dear.  The true art of pleasure is anticipating the climax.....seeing how far you can go before you are completely engrossed by it."

 

Sliding his hand from her inner thigh to her lower back, Tyris gently holds her against him. "You need to enjoy and be pleasures in equal measures and only you can dictate that.  If you can read a persons needs you can then control how much of yourself you give them."

 

Looking up at him, Melindra looks into his eye questioningly. "Are you controlling how much you give me?"

 

As a sadness creeps into his eyes, Tyris gives her a squeeze. "I am.  I will never give my all to someone who isn't bonded to me, especially if they are not in love with me."

 

Melindra frowns and lays her head on his chest.

 

"That does not, however, mean I don't want to give in completely to you nor does it mean I do not love you."

 

Melindra's eyes shoot up to meet his only to find herself drowning in a sweet kiss.

 

"I could not make love to you as I am if there was no love there.  By all accounts you should be halfway to spent at least by now if you were any other woman."

 

"I don't want to be any other woman to you."

 

The intensity of the statement surprised Melindra.

 

"Is that so?"  Running a finger seductively up and down her spine Tyris' kisses her again.  "What do you want to be to me then?"

 

"I......l'm not sure....but I know it isn't that.  I also don't want you to just be just someone I casually engage in."

 

Tyris can feel her tense as if in anticipation.  Taking his hand from her back he places it under her chin, lifting it so he can look in her eyes.

 

"Are you angry?"  She said with fear in her eyes.

 

"No kitten I am not angry.  I cannot be angry about something you don't know so long as not knowing isn't an excuse."

 

Resting her head on his shoulder she relaxes and intertwines her fingers with his. "Thank you Tyris.  Thank you for being patient."

 

They lay like this a moment before Tyris rises on an elbow and asks.  " I still want to help you understand how to guard your essence......Will you let me love you.....make love to you so I can help protect you?  I don't expect anything in return....eventually maybe, but I cannot deny the path I have chosen."

 

He can tell she is conflicted.  But he does not rush her.  Taking one of the hands she has started fidgeting with he brings it to her lips and starts kissing it. 

 

"You can tell me to stop at any point.  All you need to do is say stop and place your hand over your heart and I will do as you ask."

 

She looks at him in silence still conflicted.

 

"I swear on my bond I will never break your trust." Then Tyris leans down and kisses the spot where he inscribed his bond.  Melindra feels a sharp pinch and when she looks at the spot his lips were a silver quill swirls with a final flourish on its last run before disappearing. 

 

"I am now bound by my words.  All I ask is you trust me."

 

His eyes were so kind but so determined.  She could feel his passion below the surface, but unlike Adrian she was not overwhelmed by it as she thought.  Would it be so wrong to bond with him?  Did she love him....even a little?  Was she just scared because of what happened to Adrian?

 

"Though I agree with you being cautious as a result of your ordeals child, you pick the wrong man to agonize over." 

 

Without warning the voice of The Mother was in her head.  She tried not to show her startlement, but by the look on Tyris' face she could tell she had failed.

 

"I told you I gave you that necklace so we could communicate.  Sadly you have not used it in the way I intended, though receiving your emotions is an amazing indication of your well being."

 

"I am sorry Mother I...."

 

"Oh be quiet and listen.  I cannot even describe to you how much the man in front of you loves you.  Of all the men to give yourself to entirely, that and not your keeper, is the one you should choose.  Not that you don't love Adrian completely, but he will not be able to protect you like this man can.  Stop hiding and be honest with him.  Tell him what you fear.  He will take care of you .....always.  You have my word."

 

And then the voice was gone and Melindra blinked several times trying to sort everything out.

 

"Is everything alright?"

 

"Yes ....I....."

 

And then she was uncontrollably crying.  She had not realized how scared she had been and how much she had missed The Mother whom she could always talk to.  She had no one to share her trials with and had not even realized how alone she felt.

 

"Melindra?!  Worry wracked his face as Tyris quickly sat down and scooped her up against his chest, rocking her as she cried.


	28. Return

The day had finally arrived.  He could not say he felt remorse for his actions.  If anything he was irate non of it had gone according to plan.  He hadn't anticipated Adrian would see through his plan or that he would be able to tell his whore had taken the place of his Melinda.  There was such a thing as being too good at something.  Course it didn't help the whore still loved Adrian.  It was baffling she tried to hide it when it had the potential to be the perfect weapon against his brother.

 

That was in the past.  Now all he cared about was draining a perfectly stupid female or more of essence so he could go back to the castle in full strength.  Sadly his keeper had other ideas as she came to escort him home.

 

"You know my dear in all my time at your lovely facility, not once was I able to share your company.

 

"I have no desire to indulge you in anyway your highness.  I am your fathers maiden not some worthless whore off the street easily enamored by your overbearing false chivalry."

 

"Such harsh words from one so..."

 

A glaive as thick as his arm slammed down in front of him within a hairs-breath of his nose and embedded itself in the soil in front of him.  "I don't give a fuck.  I have instructions to deliver you and can do it in any form that keeps you alive and healable.  That means I can see your mouth shut if need be and trust me I am tempted."

 

"Crewel shrew." He mumbled under his breath.  It was bad enough he was chained with Angel Wire so he had absolutely no access to his mana, but he was drained of his primary pool and now couldn't even speak.

 

Forced to walk in silence out of the cell that had been his home for the last god only knows how long he decided to review his plans that were already in place and would go into effect the moment he stepped foot out of this remote hell.  A few more silent moments weren't really important.  He would have all his faculties in use once he got back home. 

 

————————-  

 

"So he is finally on his way....." the queen said with a heavy voice as she paced her solar. 

 

"We knew it was only a short delay."  Drel said casually as he leafed through some random tomb he had immersed himself in.

 

"I had hoped to have more time.  They aren't as far along as they should be."

 

"From what I can tell they are farther along than you think.  She has already mated with the prince so the most important first has already been taken."

 

"And your brother?"

 

"It will happen soon enough.  I feel.....something different about him.  Though I cannot be certain, that girl may have tapped into his latent power."

 

The queen turns in mid stride apprehensively looking at Drel.  "You don't mean...?"

 

"It was never confirmed so I cannot say for sure.  I can tell you there has been a shift in his magic.  If Remi were here he could tell you more." 

 

"As long as they are safe and he isn't a danger...."

 

"That is also hard to say.  But I will keep a close eye on them and inform you if anything changes."

 

"Thank you Drel."

 

"My pleasure Your Magesty."


	29. Room Service

Even when she had stopped crying her heart aches and she feared if she moved from his chest she would fall apart.  The Mother had told her to trust him .....promised her he wouldn't hurt her.  She had never lied or misled Melindra.  She was so tired of being alone.  Even with Adrian she was alone.  His love for her was so consuming he never stopped to truly consider what she truly wanted.

 

Tyris had never forced her to do anything.  He had always been kind.....had always asked.  Even now as his desire fought to consume him, he was patient and consoling.  He had also always been honest and open about everything, especially his feelings.  When she thought about it she realized the problem with loving him wasn't him......it was her.  She was scared.  Scared he would do to her body what Adrian and her brother had done.....take mercilessly.  Despite one doing it for love they still took.

 

"I am sorry Tyris I didn't mean to break down like that.  I just got so overwhelmed all of a sudden."

 

"Do not apologize for being true to your feelings.  Both you and your feelings are safe with me."

 

"I am so scared and lonely Tyris.  I didn't even realize it until now.  I've had no one to talk to since I arrived under less than agreeable circumstances and it has just been one pressure after another."

 

Sighing heavily, Melindra looks at Tyris with teary eyes.

 

"I didn't even realize the prince was my keeper when I came and then I was told I was an ergoist and would have to use my skills on other men and then that I would be paired with you and have to start a family with you and .....". She grew more and more frantic as she kept talking until Tyris silences her with a kiss.

 

Startled only for a second, Melindra froze then collapsed against his chest.  "I can't do this alone Tyris.  I can't be this lonely anymore.  Help me."

 

"Tell me what you need and I will do it."

 

His words were final.  There was no doubt he would do exactly what he said. 

 

"I'm scared that if I love you you will end up being like Adrian and his brother.  All you will do is take me telling me it's love when really you are just filling your own need."

 

There was no greater kindness than the look in his eyes at that moment.  "I cannot take what has not been given to me.  I cannot take your love.  I can take your body, but that is not what I crave."

 

Brushing the hair out of her eyes he kissed her temple.  "When I kiss here I am honoring the love I have for your mind."

 

Then he moved his lips to her neck and kissed there.  "When I kiss here I honor the air that makes your voice the sweetest melody."

 

Moving down to her breast where he heart should be he kissed there.  "When I kiss here I honor the love I wish to share from my heart to yours."

 

Gently leaning her back and getting no resistance he kisses her belly.  "When I kiss you here I honor your womanhood and the potential life it could carry."

 

Then slowly....very slowly he places his hand at her legs and gently pulls the one closest to him apart from the other.  When Melindra doesn't protest he slowly raises her shift until it is at her belly,  all the while never looking away from her eyes.  When still there is no protest, Tyris moves his head to her sex and places a gentle kiss at the top of the lips.  "When I kiss here I honor the love only you can give me."

 

Next he kisses her inner thigh.  "When I kiss here I honor the journey you took to get to me and the journey we will take to get together.

 

Lastly he reached for her hand and kisses it.  "When I kiss here I honor your trust in me."

 

He sits there a moment kissing her hand one more time.  Then looks into her eyes and she gasps.

 

It is the same look she saw the first time they met and she is hit with the intensity behind those eyes. 

 

"I cherish and honor every look, every touch, every feeling you give me.  Though it took me time to acknowledge how I felt for you I know now I have given myself to you completely.  I cannot mistreat you for you are the most treasured thing in my life.  I knew that though denied it the moment we met because I was foolish and didn't think I needed love in my life.....but I cannot and will not live without you." 

 

Her heart felt like it was breaking.  His love was so pure and honest and she was so weak and scared.  Somehow she knew he would do what he said though.

 

"Do you trust me?"

 

"I trust you."

 

"Do you trust that I love you and will never mistreat you?"

 

"I ......I do."

 

"Then let me take your pain and fear away from you and leave you only with my love."

 

Intertwining her fingers with his he kissed her, but this kiss was different.  She felt a coalescing of negative essence that originated in her belly.  Each time he kissed her, the essence got bigger.   After a dozen kisses, he placed his fingers on her Cla'rien.  After a few seconds, the gem felt warm and the ball of essence in her stomach began to dissipate.  She started to feel energized, the colors in the room brighter.  Then it hit her.....this is what Adrian said it felt like when we he.....

 

Melindra swatted his hand away.  "What are you doing are you trying to kill yourself?!"

 

"You know you really shouldn't interrupt the natural course of transvergence.  You are lucky I am not an amateur."

 

"That still doesn't answer what the hell you were thinking!"

 

"I told you I would take your pain and fear.  I am not done but in order to go farther....."

 

Melindra blushed.

 

"Do you feel better?"

 

"Yes surprisingly.  How about you?" 

 

"You may not want to hear my honest answer so I shall just say I am well."

 

"Think I am too fragile to handle your answer?" She said with a playful smirk.

 

"I just don't think you are ready for it."  Tyris playfully reaches up and pinches her nipple causing her to give a small moan.

 

She could feel the energy he had given her course through her body.  It was warm and made her body tingle.  Even that pinch turned her on more than she anticipated and left a lingering ache where his fingers had been. 

 

"Your body seems to be responding pleasantly to the energy I supplied you."

 

The warmth was now traveling towards her sex making it tingle and pulse.

 

"You say that like there was a possibility it wouldn't." Melindra tried to sound skeptical but it came out breathing than she intended.

 

"There was.  Only bondable or bonded pairs can transfer energy successfully and depending on the strength of the bond, the effects will vary accordingly."

 

"Shouldn't you have warned me about the pissabilities?"  It was getting harder not to squirm as the heat in her sex kept pulsing, begging for release.

 

"If it could have killed you yes, but considering worst case possible you would not have had any reaction.  Best case scenario I have to fend off your lust."

 

"I thought you wanted me to list after you."

 

"I do but naturally and I assure you I didn't take your pain away to replace it with lust so I could have my way.  I can't stand you sad especially if I can fix it."

 

Suddenly the need to lose herself in him became overwhelming.  It was as if the essence he gave her stripped her of her inhibitions and left her true feelings bare.  Is this what had happened to Adrian?  She found she didn't care.  All she wanted was the man in front of her.  Why had she denied it?

 

"Tyris?"  She said panting as she looked at him with longing.  "I.....I don't think I can hold back any longer.  Please.....Tyris....". She reached out for his hand and guided it to her sex.  The moment his fingers touched it she cried out in need. 

 

"Are you sure?  I don't want you to regret it later."

 

"I will never regret you.  I want you."

 

"If you are sure..."

 

"Please...." Melindra whimpered. 

 

"If that is your wish."  He pulled her into a deep kiss forcing her to straddle him so he could easily fondle her.  She was irresistibly wet and her moans and soft cries against his lips fueled his desire for her.  When she began trying to ride his hand he inserted two fingers inside her over and over causing her to break the kiss and dig her hands which she had planted on his shoulders into his flesh. 

 

She continued to ride his hand as she bit his neck in between gasps.  He knew this wouldn't be enough to  satiate her, but he was unsure if these were her true emotions or the result of his transvergence. 

 

He kissed her again and slid his fingers from her as she moaned in protest.  Moving his hand to her back he slid a slick finger up and down her spine only to find her hand trying to unlace his breeches. 

 

Gods he wanted to give in.  Even with the little pure essence he gave her to offset the purification of her negative essence, her walls had been completely shut down, confirming her desire for him on a very primal level.  But he didn't want lust alone......

 

He snapped back to reality when he felt a tug st his breaches.  She had u done the laces and was now trying to access what lie beneath.  Quickly he flipped her over with a growl and put his mouth to overly engorged mound. 

 

Her back arched and silent screams of ecstasy escaped her lips as tears fell from the corners of her eyes as he licked and sucked every inch of her mound, plunging his fingers in periodically.  It took no time for her to reach climax over and over as he indulged in her sex with her on her back and on his face so he could fondle her for increased pleasure.  He knew he would be in immense pain later, but the only way to sate the lust from transvergence was to either drain the person to exhaustion and potentially death or wear them out one climax at a time.

 

So he wore her out long into the wee hours of the morning.  She rested peacefully next to him and if it wasn't for the excruciating pain in his groin he would be asleep too.  Sighing he slipped quietly out of the bed honking maybe a bath would help relax him and take his mind off his.....problem..... 

 

Before his feet had touched the floor, the sheets rustled and a sleepy Melindra called out to him.

 

"Tyris....are you leaving?" 

 

She sounded so sweet and innocent now that the list was gone it both broke his heart and made things worse.

 

"No kitten I told you I would never leave you.  I was just going to have a bath.

 

"Mmmmmnnnn" She said with a big stretch, "that sounds perfect, may I join you?"

 

Secretly feeling he would get no respite he replied, "Of course you can I would love you to.  I apologize though if I am pour company.  I haven't.....recovered from last night." 

 

Blushing profusely Melindra replays last night I. Her mind.  It was a little foggy, but she remembered how amazing it felt.

 

"I had no idea making love to someone was so incredible." A huge smile crosses her lips. 

 

Tyris gave a barking laugh. "I am glad you enjoyed yourself but we didn't make love.  Not even the tip."

 

Melindra looked at him confused.  "But I distinctly remember being penetrated by..."

 

"My fingers and my tongue repeatedly."

 

"Then we didn't......"

 

"No.  I didn't want our first love making to be lust induced."  Tyris gave a frustrated sigh.  "Now..... you are welcome to join me but Seeing as last night left me in the state I am in, I will most likely be quiet if not attempting to sleep it off."  With that Tyris stepped into the bath.


	30. Promised

After throwing some calming herbs on the brazier to dull his senses.  Tyris sank into the bath, tilted his head back and closed his eyes trying to see anything but last night.

 

Which was impossible.  His body craved her wetness and the soft, voluptuous quality of her skin.  He desperately wanted her to cry his name and beg him like she did last night.  He gave a guttural growl and the a start when he heard Melindras soft voice. 

 

"Maybe I can help." 

 

He didn't hear her walk up beside him and he had no time to react as a result.

 

With one fluid motion Melindra entered the tub next to him, spun around to face him as she put her hands on his shoulders and kneeled down on the seat of the bath allowing him to slip inside her.

 

He didn't hear her gasp of pleasure or feel her nails dig deeply into his shoulder as she slid his entire length into her.  All he felt was his head above water explode with ecstasy causing him to almost black out as he called her name and gripped the edge of the bath. 

 

For several moments they didn't move.  All he could do was breathe heavily and try to understand what was happening as he shut his eyes against his spinning head. 

 

Once his head stopped spinning he opened his eyes and looked at Melindra. 

 

"You didn't have to.....this wasn't...."

 

She leaned in causing him to moan and bit his lip hard.  The pushed his jaw with her nose to expose his throat which she leaned up to bite causing her to ride up his shaft slightly.

 

With a short gasp he grabbed her hips with the intention of pushing her back down, but caught himself and released her.

 

She was by his ear now and unceremoniously ran her tongue around its rim before she lid back down his shaft to face him. 

 

He knew he couldn't hold on much longer.  She would kill him if he tried to hold out.  He looked at her pleadingly for an explanation. 

 

She smiled and then took one hand and guided it to her ass.  Then took the other and placed it against her cheek as she gazed into his eyes. 

 

"Tyris....last night ...." she began blushing profusely "last night was amazing and to wake up and find out that you had every hence to violate me and you didn't you just gave me pleasure until I could no longer stand it..."

 

She turns her head and kisses his palm.  " Tyris...." Melindra removed her hand from his and places it on his cheek. "Please Tyris......bond with me so I can show you the same immeasurable love you have shown to me....bond with me so I can sware to love you unconditionally, truthfully forever trusting in the very fiber of our being.  Please Tyris....make me your beloved."

 

Then she leans down and kisses above his heart, but he doesn't feel the sting of the quill or see the words written above his heart binding them together.  All he sees and feels is her.  Gently he takes her head and pulls her ear to his lips.  "We are bonded my beloved and I will never let you go."

 

They only made love once in the bath before their bodies had to dry for fear of peeling off.  Melindra had never felt such gentle, unbridled force before.  Where Adrian was hard and aggressive, Tyris was passionate and creative.  He loved every inch of her body equally and loved putting her in various positions that allowed him the most access to her body at one time. 

 

During their first break he explained how he was able to transfer energy between them. Melindra finally understood what had gone wrong.  She had given in to Adrian's forcefulness and not tried to harness any of the energy he was forcing into her body during climax.  He also should have been giving her energy back as he kissed her or even directly by feeding it into Her Cla'rien via his fingers. 

 

On their second break she sat in his lap with her back to his chest, his arms wrapped around her.  He seemed to be brooding but she couldn't see his face.

 

"Tyris ....is something wrong."

 

"Nothing is wrong we just.......need to think about what happens now."

 

She kisses his arm casually. " What do you mean?"

 

"I mean how do we leave this room and go about our lives?  You have a responsibility to the prince and all I can do is watch you and protect you."

 

Quickly she turns to face him.  "Tyris look at me."

 

Slowly he turns sad eyes on her.

 

"I will never NEVER love Adrian the way I love you.  I will never want him the way I want you.....the way I need you.  Adrian cannot replace you, but Adrian is my duty."

 

"I know that!" He snapped then immediately apologized.  I trust you to be honest with me about your feelings even if they change towards me.  I'm more worried about how you are going to feel when I visibly return to my normal life."

 

She pulls back from him slightly.  "What do you mean by that?"

 

"Well, until you tell Adrian about us......I have to go on looking like I appreciate all the women equally and have no interest in doing anything but protecting you outside of these walls."

 

Melindra glares at him the turns to leave the bed but he catches her arm and pulls her to him.  He pinned her there until her angry squirming stops.  "We May have one defense against that, however."

 

She sits up glaring at him.  "And what is that pray tell?" 

 

"The fact that I should now be able to tell you how I really feel no matter where you are or what you are doing without anyone knowing.  Though I need you to try it to make sure it works."

 

She looks at him dumbfounded then think.  "I guess you have a point."

 

Tyris' face lights up and he pulls her in for a kiss.  "Now I don't have to feel lonely when you aren't around.  I will have to find you something of mine to enhance that ability, at least until our bond strengthens enough to not need it."

 

"Something of yours?  I would like that."  She blushes slightly.

 

The sit together in silence until finally Tyris speaks.  "I don't want to leave this room. No don't want to go outside and find I have lost you.  It would kill me."

 

"You will never lose me nor will I be able to ignore my feelings for you.  Remember you can never leave my side you are my protection from everything out there."

 

Tyris knocks her over and nuzzles into the crook of her neck desperately.  "I love you.....I am in love with you MADLY in love with you.  Never forget that."

 

"I won't."

 

Suddenly he grabs an hunch of her neck in his teeth and bites down almost too hard and through his mind link he cautions her. "NEVER RINA!  Promise me.  Never forget it.  No matter what you see or hear.  Never."

 

"I promise Ty."  She replies softly. 

 

He releases her then rises to dress.  "We should go get something to eat.  As delicious as you are love I cannot survive on you alone."  Turning a sly smile on her he walks to the dresser for her brush.

 

Tyris is the first out the door and he stops, placing his hand behind him to keep Melindra from moving forward.  Something is off.  The castle smells......different.....like burnt sulpher and.....

 

Tyris growls deeply in his throat.

 

"Tyris what's the matter?"

 

"We have company.  It would seem the older brother is home and already dealing in things better left alone."  He wheels around and with fear and love in his eyes grabs Melindra's hand.  "Do not leave my, their Magesty's, Drel or Cyrus side do you understand me? They are the only ones I trust to keep you safe."

 

"What about Adrian?"

 

"Especially not Adrian. He has never been able to stand up to his brother.  Mages have certain advantages over soldiers especially Soldiers of the Blood who have no bonded."

 

"Alright I trust you." 

 

"Thank Jisu for that.  It may just keep you out of harms way."

 

Quickly and passionately he kissed her.  "Don't forget.  You promised."

 

Melindra nods her head.


	31. Pawns

The air grew more and more stale as they got closer and closer to the banquet hall.  It was irritating to have to put his walls up after the time he had spend with Melindra but it was for both their safety.  They were half a dozen steps from the final turn into the banquet hall will a familiar voice slammed into his mind causing Tyris to stop suddenly and Melindra to almost run into him. 

 

I couldn't find you to warn you.  Where in hell have you been?

 

Taking care if Melindra since the prince almost killed her.  Besides so know about her brother being home I...

 

Not  about that you idiot......about her.

 

And as if summoned into existence by the near suggestion of her presence  an incredibly beautiful elven female turned the corner and smiled mischievously at Tyris with Rin close behind.

 

"Hello Ty." She walks slowly towards him ignoring everyone else as her eyes look over his body lasciviously.  "I have missed you."

 

"The feeling isn't mutual.  Why are you Taeyar?"

 

"My my so unnecessarily aggressive.  Look you scared that pour waif of a girl following you around like a lost dog."

 

At the sound of his booming voice, Melindra jumped startled.

 

"Picking up strays again I see.  When are you going to learn nothing will satisfy you like I did?"

 

"I will not indulge you self satisfied delusions.  Answer my question."

 

"You are so boring you know that?"  Taeyar gave him a mock pout.  "I am here now that the older prince is back and finds himself without a mount after his last one......met an untimely end.  I was the only one to volunteer and his magesty wouldn't let me go unless your brother escorted me.......chivalrous old coot."

 

"I'd kill you for your slander if I didn't think the prince would do it himself.  Now if you will excuse us we have places to be."

 

Taking Melindras hand in the crook of his arm he led her away towards one of the greatest potential threats to the kingdom as Taeyar threw daggers at his back.

 

"Whose the bitch?"

 

"You mean besides you?"  Rin replied with liquid sarcasm. 

 

"I mean the whore on his arm!"

 

"Why do you care?  His heart left you the day he realized he had been a pawn for you to bed his father."

 

"That doesn't mean anything.  It was an act of opportunity.  His mother was dyeing and his father needed stable feminine voice at his ear.  He's the Supreme General for gods sakes he has used that tactic more times than me."

 

"You never understood him.  You only wanted and still want to use him to your own ends."

 

"I guess it doesn't matter.  She can meet a swift end if need be.  Now I need to find the prince and get this situation under control."

 

————————

 

"I am sorry you had to witness that.  I can explain everything later when we have time."

 

"You don't need to explain.  If you say it's nothing....." replied slightly sullen and hurt.

 

What I would've give to tuck you into some dark corner where I could kiss your entire body until you only thought of me.

 

Melindra looked around quickly to make sure that that was said only in her mind as she blushed furiously.  She wanted to look into his eyes but she knew she couldn't. Then a familiar voice called out to her.

 

"Melindra? You look......is everything ok?"

 

"She is a little shaken up your highness.  It seems a familiar of mine has come to.....provide her services to your brother regarding a new mount.  I was just bringing her down for a meal to ensure her continued health."

 

"I see.  I can't say I am in good spirits about my brother returning.  I would appreciate your company my lady if you would be willing to dine with me.?"

 

She felt like her heart was going to break if she let go.

 

I won't be far.  I won't leave you alone.

 

Forcing a smile she released Tyris' arm. "Thank you Adrian I would like that.  We have a lot to catch up on."

 

He watched as the Prince took her hand and kissed it before linking their arms.  He took her to a quiet table in the corner and as he sat down next to her and began caressing her cheek he heard a loud whistle in his mind causing him to turn his head to the right. 

 

Come sit and at least eat something with me.  You can tell me what has been going on and we can figure out how to handle it.  I even picked the perfect spot so you can keep an eye on her and get to her quickly if needed.

 

He may not like women but Rin loved Tyris more than anyone in the world.  He always supported him in his own way even when it hurt him to do so.

 

I know the food isn't that amazing but our need to eat it.  You can't just sit there and stare broodily. 

 

He looked at Melindra a final time.  "I love you." Then he saw her smile and tore his face away to look first at his brother then at his food.  After a few seconds he began eating. 

 

So.......

 

So what?

 

Rin's eye twitched, a sign that he was exasperated.

 

Your color has changed.

 

Tyris scrunches his eyebrows as he chews and looks at his plate. My color has changed?

 

This is going to be a long conversation if you keep repeating me. 

 

Tyris smiles slightly.  How has it changed?

 

Why don't you tell me why it's changed?  Not that I can't already tell.

 

Tyris coughs as food gets stuck in his throat, showing his brother caught him off guard.

 

I'm right then.  You bonded with her? 

 

We bonded with each other Rin.

 

For a few moments they chewed in silence.  Tyris could tell his brother was bothered by the joint bonding.  He didn't like to share Tyris with anyone even though he knew his brother would never love him that way. 

 

After a few moments Tyris interjected.  I didn't think she would.  I bonded her first then something happened and she broke down.  I told her I could take her pain away and I did but she......had an intense reaction to my essence. 

 

Tyris clenches his jaw, the only sign of embarrassment he would show.

 

Rin moves the food around on his plate but said nothing. 

 

I won't apologize for it happening.  I am glad you are here, though I wish you could have left her behind.

 

Rin sighed heavily.  By the time I realized it was happening it was too late.  Do you think the Prince will use her?

 

He will unless he is given a better option.  One he can't turn against us..... Tyris lifts his head to stare at his brother. 

 

Rin stares back. 

 

They stay that way for several moments before Rin stands abruptly.

 

Fuck you and your whore.

 

Before he can walk off Tyris grabs his forearm.  Rin.....look at me. 

 

Rins' jaw clenches furiously but he refuses to look at Tyris.

 

Rin......please.

 

Slowly Rin turns his head to see a pained look in his brothers eyes he hadn't seen since their mother died.

 

Thank you Rin.  I love you...

 

He hadn't said it since he became his fathers squire.  Hadn't shown him any love given any kinds words since he was shown how to be a man.  Tyris idolized their father and had to be the man he wanted him to be. To Rin that had meant he was losing the parts of his brother he loved the most.  The intimate parts.  The elves didn't view relations between same sex as odd the way humans did.  They just saw it as unproductive because no children could be born.  So when Tyris had stopped loving his brother, his brother started hating everything Tyris loved.  It was quite a simple course of events really.

 

I love you too.  I always have.  I never stopped.

 

Neither did I I just.....changed how I was able to show it but I guess the words got lost somewhere.

 

I forgive you. 

 

Tyris smiled at him and Rin felt warm for the first time in countless years. 

 

After a moment Rin sat back down.  They finished the rest of the meal in silence.

 

—————————-

 

As she sat there listening to Adrian, her mind kept wandering to Tyris. She could still feel his touch on her skin.....hear his words in her ear.....feel ....

 

"Rina...are you alright your face is flushed?"

 

Snapping back to reality Melindra pinched the inside of her thigh to keep focused.  "Yes yes I am fine Adrian...I'm just.... Finding it hard to stay focused I'm sorry."

 

"Don't apologize when it is certainly my fault.  I am truly sorry for that." 

 

Hesitantly Adrian reaches out to touch her hair, but stops inches before he is close enough.  His hand waivers for a second then retreats. 

 

"I am glad to see you doing better.  I look forward to us being able to see each other more now."

 

Without waiting for a response he gets up, bows and leaves and she watches him go. 

 

The instant he leaves the room his voice is there.

 

Are you alright?

 

Sighing she smiled.  Yes thank you.  It's just frustrating.  He really means well and is sweet in his own way.  I'm just not sure how to navigate all this. 

 

I can tell you the only way I did it was because I did t truly love any of them.  That is the only way to come through this unscathed.  I am not sure how to do it when you love one or any of them.  What I can tell you is that we are going through this together.

 

Melindra turns her head to look at him her eyes wide but his head is turned away looking elsewhere. 

 

She fingers her necklace the Mother gave her.  Dear Mother how am I supposed to survive this?

 

Because you have to child.  I regret it will not be fun and your heart will probably be broken many many times, but to not give up.  No matter what happens.

 

Yes Mother.  I understand.

 

It is one thing to understand and another thing to do.   Keep that in mind.

 

I will Mother.

 

Is everything else alright?

 

I'm not sure.....

 

What is happening child?

 

Tyris.....when we left the room.....he said something was wrong.  Adrians' brother was here and he was involved with things he shouldn't be.  Then we ran into this female elf who knew him....intimately it seems.....she is supposed to be Adrian's brothers bonded mount....

 

Now is not the time for jealousy child.  Did he say or you hear anything else?

 

Melindra gave a small start at the abrupt sharpness in The Mothers' tone. No.  Rin, Tyris' brother is here as well....as an escort for her but after that I know nothing.

 

You are in grave danger child.  Do you have any control over your powers yet?

 

No Mother I am sorry.  A lot of things have happened ....

 

Have you at least bonded to the prince?

 

No......just Tyris. She blushed.

 

If not the prince then who?  Was it the man from last night?

 

Yes....he is my protector while I am under the Kings' care.

 

Well some common man can't save you child.  For your own safety you need to bond to the prince quickly....

 

Her face grew stern, eyebrows scrunched and lips pursed.

 

He isn't just any man Mother.

 

For a moment there was no reply. Is that so?  I have to trust you as we have other issues that are more pressing but I expect you to tell me at some point.

 

I cannot Mother I am sorry.  He is known by the queen and she has sanctioned the binding.  That is all I can say.

 

It would seem I have to seek my answers elsewhere.  That doesn't change that you need to bond to the prince. 

 

I understand Mother. 

 

He is incredibly dangerous child.  Do not underestimate his brother.  He is the Arch Magus for a reason.

 

Then the conversation was over.  Chewing on her lip she looked up to find Tyris coming towards her, a look of concern on his face.  Rin was nowhere to be seen.

 

I couldn't reach you.  Where did you go?

 

Melindra fingered her necklace.

 

I was speaking with The Mother.

 

His eyes dropped to her neck.  I see.  She is clearly very powerful in her essence if she had in her possession a Taere alen Sil'ien.

 

The....

 

You probably know it as the the Tear of Consciousness.  We call it the Tear of the Silent.  Only a few exist.  The Draelin have one though they rarely use it.  I would be interested to know how she came in possession of it.  If we ever have cause to meet I will have to ask her. 

 

She seemed concerned about Adrian's brother......she informed me I needed to bond with Adrian quickly for my own protection.

 

Though I dislike the idea she is not incorrect.  The more people that an protect you from him the better.  And though I am more than capable, blood does best against blood.

 

Melindra looks down with concern.

 

"If you are done lady we should go."

 

"Yes of course."  Melindra rose and brushed herself off more for her own mental state.

 

"Is there anywhere you would like to go?"

 

She pretended to think. Is there anyplace safe?

 

If I could say that you were safe with me no matter where we went I would.  All I can say is I will keep you safe no matter where we go.

 

"I would like to go for a ride outside."

 

"As you wish."

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

It was times like this that Arelian Taner'iele was grateful he knew all the hidden passages in the castle.  It allowed him to come home unannounced though we knew everyone was anticipating his return.  Anything to be one step ahead and keep everyone on their toes.  He almost didn't get to arrive on his terms.  His father's maiden escort, who happened to also be his jailor, had kept him bound until they got inside the castle grounds where she knew word of his arrival would arrive with out without his help.  Discouraging as he did so love supersizing everyone, but the minute she released him from the angel wire he gave her the slip.  Not as grandiose and entrance as he had wanted, but he hadn't completely ruled out a soft entrance. 

 

Most likely he bought himself a few hours to a day if he was lucky. 

 

The downside of these back passages was they took so much time.  Just a few more steps and he would be in his room........his hand reaches for the button on the wall and the sound of the door shifting and sliding can be heard for a brief moment. 

 

As he crosses the thresh hold into his bedroom he looks around at the room.  Was the lighting always this dim or did those stupid servants wish to make him blind?

 

"I guess this means they know I am here...."

 

"Rumors only I assure you......" a soft unknown male tenor replies with a sensual and mischievous tone as an elf male enters with two glasses of Rafaeylian Red.

 

Arin pauses, looking the figure up and down curiously.  "And who are you or even better why are you in my private quarters?"

 

The man walks smoothly up to Arin, placing the wine.....Arin's favorite wine.....in his hand before giving a slight smile before turning and walking towards the nearby chair.

 

"I was in town and heard..." he turns and sits down in the chair slouching lazily, his legs spread slightly as his eyes lock onto Arin's, "you need a mount."

 

"Your information isn't incorrect, however I cannot just buy some nag from anyone."  Bringing the glass to his lips Arin swirls it checking its fragrance.  Then looks quizzically at the man in the chair.

 

"Taste it.  I think you will find, though not as old as me, that vintage is quite good."

 

Without looking away Arin puts the glass to his lips.  And the smooth, sweet, crisp taste of the Rafaelian hills hits his tongue. 

 

"This is the best I have had.  I would be curious to know your supplier."

 

"Most people are.  I have the luxury of many secrets like that one.  I assure you I am full of surprises."

 

"I am inclined to take you at your word.  I find myself, however, in quite a dilemma."

 

The elven male raises an eyebrow and takes a drink from his glass.  "Is that so?  Well I doubt you will find anyone quite as talented AND resourceful as me."

 

"She is.......quite talented I assure you."

 

"That I am sure she is but is she the brother of your brothers bond steed?"

 

Arin sets down his glass on the dresser and smiles in amusement.  "That she is not....and why would a man in that position want to test his loyalties?"

 

"Who said anything about loyalties?  Jut because he is my brother doesn't mean I'm loyal to him.  He took everything from me when our mother died including that bitch he bonded to.  He was only supposed to be a decoy allowing me to arrive here safely but instead he beaded her and bound her and I was again sent home with nothing."  He drained the rest in his glass.  "From what I hear you are no great fan of your brother either.  Maybe we have more in common than you think."

 

"I think you might be right.  I will consider your proposal.  In the meantime I need a bath and a meal since I just arrived home and haven't had a decent or either in Jisu only knows how long."

 

He stands up from his chair.  "Is there something in particular I can bring you?"

 

"Only if you weren't planning on joining me.  I would love to see what else we have in common...."

 

"Rin your highness." He bows slightly.  "It would be my pleasure to join you.  Shall I notify anyone to bring refreshment?"

 

"Not necessary.  I'll conjure something when we are done."

 

"That is assuming you have any energy to eat when we are done your Grace."

 

"I guess we will cross that bridge when we get to it."


	32. Truths

Adrian had been a mess since that morning he found out his actions had almost killed Melindra.   Even mother had agreed he was careless.  It took all his skills in coercion to keep her for sending him back to sessions with Veris.  Instead he had regular sessions with his father in the training yard and private sessions with Cyrus to try to refine his technique.  He had never been so humiliated in his life.  The only good thing was it had kept his mind off  Melindra.....naked in his bed....calling his name again and again.

 

"BOY!"

 

"Yes father?"

 

"Quit daydreaming.  These recruits need a brush up on dual wield techniques.  They look like a bunch of headless chickens with sticks."

 

"Yes father."

 

The king had done everything he could to keep his son's mind off everything. His body was no longer sore, and he had built a lot of muscle between sparring and cross country exercise, a program his father was renowned for, which consisted of going out into nature and exercising with anything and everything you found be it clearing fallen trees of various sizes or running through rivers carrying stones above your head of various weights.  Sadly it hadn't seemed to matter when he finally an into Melindra.  She had seemed distracted and uninterested.  He knew it couldn't have been him because everywhere he went either completely clothed or partly dressed after practice he found himself being chased by half the castles females. 

 

Adrian walked over to the sparring ground where the recruits were standing against the fence.  His father was against the far side of the ground.......and he had  Tel'driend in one hand and his weapons Farseeker and Soul Binder in his  the other?

 

"Father?"

 

"The best way to learn is to watch boy.  And there aren't warriors better than us in this castle."

 

"But we don't have our armor on.  What if I hurt you?"

 

The king gives a hearty laugh. "Boy if you beat me I will make you king today!"

 

The men on the fence start cheering causing the surrounding populace to take notice and start walking over. 

 

"Take your weapons boy."  The king stabbed them into the ground hilt up and walked a few paces away.  "Just know time starts now and I don't have to let you pick up those blades."

 

"Lets see whose maiden's are better as well.  Veris!  Allyanha!

 

Both maidens appear as if from thin air and bow before the king.  "Your Magesty."

 

"Take your places.  Let's see if you can keep us from killing each other."

 

"Yes your Magesty.  But should be not first notify the queen so she can place a barrier to protect the civilians?" 

 

"Blast.  Fine, but....."

 

"Ignorant as always of my network of information in my own home husband."

 

"Not ignorant I just didn't think we would acquire this much interest for a friend fight."

 

"Friendly my ass."

 

In a blink the queen had cast a transparent shield meant to dissolve all magic, but allow the crowd to see and pass through should the need arise. 

 

"You know it is a shame boy that Melindra couldn't be here.  It does a man good to have a woman watch even if she is a bag of wind."

 

The queen raised an eyebrow but otherwise ignored her husband.

 

Adrian knew he was trying to distract him, but the taunt fell to close to his heart for him to ignore.  Where was she and what was she doing?  Then again if he won he would be able to marry her whenever he wanted because he would be the king.

 

Without a second thought Adrian ran towards his blades and got to them a second before his father could block him, though he had to grab and dodge the full force of his fathers rush attack putting him at a disadvantage.  The dodge had put him off balance but he used the momentum of rotating around the blades as he picked them up with the force of his dodge to roll away on his side after he hit the ground. 

 

Judging he was far enough away he pushed up to his feet and found his father slowly walking towards him, his great sword in one hand held effortlessly.  The king had gambled and activated all his runes, thinking he could end this quickly.  Though the runes allowed him to access the power he stored in the sword on top of the power stored in Allyanha's Clar'rien multiplying his attack power by two, it drained the kings power twice as fast a result, unless he managed to kill his opponent and refill some of the swords energy via the rune engraved on the gem in the hilt.

 

Adrian didn't have any runes on his weapons.  Runes were granted for achievements in battle and when bonded if the maiden had a skill that could be translated into spell.  Certain rune's could be passed down among kings as well.  His fathers weapon was the biggest obstacle.  Unless caught off guard, his father had never been bested in battle. 

 

He also had Veris.  He had sparred with her as his partner a few times against his father, when he was learning about battle with maidens in preparation for his own bonding.  They worked well together. She was currently stationed with her daggers on his flank ready to distract or delay her masters advance if necessary.  She wouldn't use her curved sword Dragon's Bane unless forced into close combat. 

 

Adrian began circling his father to the left, Veris the right.  He hadn't found Ally yet.....

 

There was a flicker of movement to his left and Adrian raised his sword seconds before Siren's Call stabbed him in the eye with the larges of the three spikes on the end of Ally's polearm. 

 

"Always watch the shadows Majesty."  A cruel smile crossing her lips.

 

"She is a true demon boy. Better keep your guard up."

 

He didn't hear his father coming, but he felt the chill of his ice storm gaining power.  If he didn't break this stalemate, he would find himself slowed or possibly completely frozen. 

 

With one swift motion Adrian twisted the blade in his left hand and shoved it upward catching one of the polearms shorter blades on the T of his hit and yanking it slightly out of Ally's hands.  This gave him enough of an opening to duck backward turn right and swing his free blade at his attacker who had to jump back at a diagonal to him to avoid contact.  It was not an attack meant to wound only to gain distance.

 

At that moment Veris, who had delyed his fathers action with multiple irregular dagger throws could unsheathe her blade and deactivate her Cla'rien with a clean blow.

 

"You never would have beat me without her Princeling."

 

"Ignore her highness she was overzealous.  This is her first combat test."

 

"Well we have bigger things to worry about."

 

In that moment everything got cold and the ground began to freeze.

 

Adrian turned to see the king chanting with his sword raised in front of his face, the ground in front of his sending snow and ice rapidly in their direction. 

 

"Damn him."  Quickly Adrian crossed his blades in front of his face, chanting the word for fire.  With the spell complete his blades became covered in flames just in time for the full force of his father's ice attack to hit.  Fortunately Veris had ducked behind him using his body as a shield as a wall of cold air hit them and the floor around them turned to snow with icicles jutting out irregularly.   

 

It had been a gamble.  Before his fathers training he had a slim chance of his fire beating his father's ice attacks.  Clearly the training had made him much stronger.  Fortunately it had also made him faster or he wouldn't have missed his father's attack mid spell. 

 

Alone, his father's ice attacks could be withstood, but they were long range attacks meant to be used behind lines so he could add a melee attack to them so as the spell hit the opponent he also hit them with an unseen close combat attack.

 

Where before his fire had barely been strong enough to  stay lite during the windstorm that blanketed the area with snow and ice,  it now allowed him to see his father approaching while keeping an area a foot in front of him clear.  He knew Veris would move with him so he didn't worry as he pivoted around on his right foot to simultaneously attack with his short sword from up high and his long sword down low on the down swing forcing his father to either go defensive or disengage to avoid the flames. 

 

Not believing in retreat, his stopped short and met his sons onslaught with the flat of his massive great sword causing sparks to fly and the blades to hiss on contact as two apposing elements met. 

 

"I am pleased to see you have improved greatly my son.  But it will not be enough to defeat me."  His father immediately countered with a leg swing, which Adrian dodged by jumping and then ducking under when his father countered quickly with a swing aimed at his head.

 

Though his fathers sword was large and should be slow, the immense power it held within its stone enhanced his father's strength enough for him to wield it like a one hander.  He would need to stay in close contact to prevent his use of any more spells and try not to wear himself out as he stayed on the defensive waiting for his opportunity. 

 

Now that it was one on one, Veris could not help him other than to lend him her power so he could withstand the King's attacks.  Taking out Ally had reduced his father's pool of essence, but not as much as he had hoped.

 

The next attack came when he tried to duck around his fathers slash on his opposite side causing his father to finish his rotation and put his elbow in Adrian's face.  His father's elbow missed him but not his sword which cut across his cheek when he turned his head to the side.  It stung but wasn't deep amazingly enough so he took the pommel of his sword and smashed it into his fathers back as he completed his swing.

 

To Adrians horror instead of causing his father to buckle from the impact his pommel bounced off as if he had hit solid metal giving his father enough time to, in one fluid motion stop his swing, grab the pommel of his sword and attempt to smash it into Adrian's stomach.  Adrian saw it too late and instinctively rose his blades in front of him to try to absorb some of the attack.

 

"It would seem the Prince was kind enough to warm you up for me your highness.  I do say he might have just given you enough of warmup to give me a challenge."

 

Suddenly the training grounds, which had been deafening with cheering and jeers alike grew silent as the sea of men parted  allowing Tyris to enter to grounds and the attack that Adrian had been waiting for never came.  No one, except the veteran soldiers had seen the King and Tyris fight either in practice or on the field when he had been there to assist during boarder skirmishes so few knew what to expect.

 

He felt Tyris next to him and he opened his eyes to see his father standing in front of him, a gleam in his eye.

 

"You work well with dual swords Prince.  I would be happy to share some techniques with you if you wish."

 

Confused, Adrian looked at his father whose eyes bore into Tyris. 

 

"It is unfortunate for you that he gave me a chance to warm up.  I accept your challenge little lord."

 

"Shall we do it like we did when you were younger?  I will even let you lady wife provide you assistance."

 

"How kind of you, but I still have more than enough strength and power to take you on."

 

"We shall see my friend we shall see."

 

"This is absolute foolishness!  I can't protect these people if you idiots go all out!"  Suddenly the queen was between them.

 

"I am sure we could manage mother if you let me help.  It would be entertaining to see a death match between father and the Prince of Dragons.  Besides, when was the last time the whole family got together to do something fun?"

 

"This is not a game Arin.  Nor should you be exercising your skills after being out of commission so long."

 

"Is that what we are calling it.  Forced temporary exile seems more accurate and for your information I am quite revived.  I seem to have stumbled upon a wellspring of energy."

 

"Is that so?  I would be curious to know in what shape this wellspring takes."  His mothers eyes look at him coldly.

 

"All in good time mother.  Now since it seems playtime is over, I have duties that are long overdue to attend to.  Mother, Father, Brother, Kinslayer, good to see you.  Till we meet again."

 

As if suddenly compelled, the crowd around the arena dispersed.

 

"At least he had the decency to compel and daze them so no one will remember what he said."  the queen said with concern.

 

"Son, you did a good job.  By my calculations you would have withstood half of that blow.  We will need to do even more intensive training if your brother is home.  We need to work on magical defense."

 

"There is something regarding that that I need to speak with you on your Majesties."  Tyrs said earnestly.

 

The king and queen looked at each other.

 

"At your earliest convenience of course."  With a half bow he excused himself and turned, heading towards Melindra who was standing next to Veris at the edge of the grounds. 

 

Adrian who had stood the entire time dumbfounded turned to his parents.  "Prince of Dragons?  Kinslayer?  Who is Tyris really mother, because I am concerned that he should not be the protector of my wife-to-be!"

 

"Now is not the time or place son.  If you would like to discuss it, we can, but only in your mother and I's chambers."

 

"I would like that very much seeing as that sounds like information I really should know."


	33. Regrets

Until moments ago, Melindra couldn't think of anything but going back to the room with Tyris.  She needed the love that only he could give her.  Now, after what had happened.....after what she had heard....

 

Before she realized it they were at the door to her room.

 

"If my guess is correct the queen will summon us momentarily.  It might be good to change from your ride before we answer her summons.  Now that Arin is back I am sure there is a lot to discuss."

 

Melindra makes no move to go inside.

 

"If you would rather, we can head there now."

 

"No, you are right. I will be just a moment." As she walked past Tyris and into her room her heart ached and she had to catch her breath as she closed the door.  What was she so upset about?  Why hadn't she just asked him to explain?

 

The room felt so empty, so lifeless.  She couldn't stay here.  She changed quickly, washed her face and tied her hair back then exited the room.

 

"Are you ready my lady?"

 

"Yes."

 

\--------------------------------

 

"When Tyris gets here we will answer your questions my son then we need to discuss the course of action to take to ensure you and Melindra bond as quickly as possible.

 

As soon as the queen finished there was a knock at the door.

 

"Come in."

 

Tyris entered followed by Melindra.

 

"Please sit.  It seems we need to clarify a few things before we make any other plans."

 

Melindra walked to the empty chair next to Adrian and sat without saying a word as Tyris took a position leaning against the window parallel to her.  He needed something to distract himself from staring overly long at her while in front of the prince.

 

"Don't get too comfortable Tyris.  It seems my son is concerned about some of the things that were said by his meddlesome brother.  Would you do the honor of explaining."

 

"I would be happy to your Grace so long as your husband doesn't mind me downplaying his contribution."  He smiled at the king who gave a bark of a laugh but made to intention to interject.

 

"Why don't we get the ugly truth out of the way first.  The name Kinslayer.  It was during a border skirmish near elfin lands 30 years ago.  A blight, whose origin we never uncovered but many years later suspected was orchestrated by the man who would become Arin's teacher in the dark aether, poisoned the land and mind of the surrounding tribes making them hostile almost beserk.  Your father was a young knight and wishing to prove himself, especially to your esteemed mother whom he had recently wed requested he be allowed to take a troop of reinforcements into our lands to assist quell the disturbance.  As he is now, your father was very ambitious and full of himself and his skills, not without warrant.  Taking only 500 of his best men , he rode out on Phyladious for the elfin kingdom.  Fortunately our mother had the good sense to have Drel send a message back to us letting everyone know the prince was on his way with 500 men to provide assistance.  He would be taking the Daelwing pass, the shorter but more treacherous route, into our kingdom to ensure they arrived as soon as they could.  Though they had their share of difficulty, it was nothing compared to the battle they walked into when they arrived at our forces.  The problem was the sheer volume of enemies we faced.  In their delirious state they had no sense of danger so wave upon wave of enemies assaulted us constantly.  The unit I was with had been in battle for two days straight.  We were the last defendable position before the forest that guards our kingdom.  We were losing ground but we were lucky.  Our mages had found a way to turn back the blight but the cost was high.  It required us to slaughter thirteen of the firstborn, the first children of families with the blood of the first dragon and first unicorn kept pure from the time of conception.  They ranged in age from adults to infants.  The blood was said to be so pure that it could turn back any curse, any disease if enough was spilt.  Given the purity and average age of the sacrifices it was deemed thirteen would be enough.  When it came time for the sacrifice, I didn't hesitate to offer myself as executioner.  I knew no one should have to live with this atrocity nor should anyone hold responsibility for costing our race so much.  I killed them quickly and drained their bodies of blood over the battle field as the fighting raged.  When the last one had been drained I was changed, but not only emotionally.  I had blinded myself to everything around me so well that I hadn't noticed that the blood that spilled on my hands had altered my appearance.  My hand was no longer my own.  It was that of a dragon......"

 

Tyris moved away from the wall and walked toward the group as he unbuttoned his shirt so he could slide his arm out of the sleeve.  Lifting his hand to his face, Tyris chanted softly and the glamor disappeared.  In it's place was an arm covered with scales of the deepest purple that gave light to the night that ended in five taloned fingers.  After a few moments Tyris chanted again and the glamor returned. 

 

"and that is how I gained the name Prince of Dragons.  It seems the pure blood of the victims activated some dormant power that I can now activate at will but only applies to my arm."

 

The room was silent as Adrian and Melindra stare at Tyris in disbelief.

 

"Father......how could you fight with such a monster as your comrade?"

 

"What you have yet to learn my son is true sacrifice and the realities of war.  Tyris saved his entire civilization with the sacrifice he made.  Would you see me as a monster if I had done the same?"

 

"I......I do not believe so."

 

"Then do not think badly on Tyris.  There is no man I trust more with my life or the lives of this family than him.  You could learn a lot from him about the realities of war."

 

"How do I know he won't turn on Melindra and sacrifice her for his own ends?"

 

With venom in his eyes Tyris turned on Adrian.  "Because you selfish, insolent whelp, I have already bonded and given my life and soul to that woman despite my initial hesitation.  Something you can't even manage to do."  Then he stormed out of the room slamming the door.

 

The prince stares in silence at the place where Tyris stood then slowly turns to Melindra whose eyes are welling with tears.  "So you two are bonded.  Well.....that was supposed to happen right?   So that is a good thing.  I mean......it's nothing like what we have to do right?"

 

Melidra continues to try to hold back tears but makes no reply

 

"Right?"  He turns to his mother as worry creeps into his voice.

 

"That is correct son, their bond is .....different than yours and doesn't require the same things."

 

"Right.  That's good.  So....what do we need to do to bond the two of us as soon as possible?"

 

\------------------------------------------

 

He shouldn't have walked out.  He should have kept his temper.  He was so sick of what they had to do already not even factoring in it would be ten ties harder now with Arin here.  He needed to get out.  She was with the queen she would be fine.

 

She would be fine.....

 

But what about him.  How would he be fine.  He should have told her.  He was no better than Adrian in that regard.  He could tell himself all he wanted that he hadn't pushed her to sleep with him....bond with him.  That wasn't entirely true.  How do you tell someone you heartlessly killed men women and children of your own kind?  How do you bond to someone for life thinking you could hide something like that?  He didn't lie to her so he hadn't broken his bond.  If you loved someone though......

 

"Damnit." 

 

He had reached the door of the castle.....the door to the outside.....the door to freedom......but he couldn't leave.  Not without her.  He couldn't leave her even for a second.....even if she was safe.  That had been his promise.  He had given his word.  Bound himself to her.  He couldn't and he wouldn't.  He turned and leaned against the wall letting his head fall back against the stone.

 

He stood there in the darkness of the keep with his heart in his throat and his mind in tatters attempting to figure out how he couldn't survive love when he had survived so many other things that cost more than just him dearly.


	34. Please Come Back

Please come back.

 

"I think the best course of action is to begin your formal training.We will have to accelerate it though against my better judgement.We will start first thing in the morning."

 

Please make it stop.

 

"What safeguards are in place to ensure my brother can not interrupt us?"

 

"Arin will not be able to interfere so long as Tyris is present.That is especially true now that they have bonded.No matter how powerful your brother is, he is only human and does not have access to the amount of ancient magyck Tyris does.He could not hope to win against such a force alone."

 

No.Please don't watch.Please don't come. You won't want me then.

 

"Alright. As long as everything is in place for the binding to be successful."

 

"It is on our end, but I think you should worry more about regaining your bonded's trust both mentally and emotionally."

 

"Thank you for the suggestion.We of course will work hard to ensure this bonding is a success."

 

"Then if there is nothing else Cyrus will see you as soon as you both are ready tomorrow."

 

"Good night Mother, Father"

 

"Goodnight children."

 

The two left.Adrian as if nothing had happened and Melindra lostin a daze.

 

————————

 

"It seems like your escort has abandoned you.Shall I walk you to your rooms?"

 

"If that is your wish majesty."She barely heard him or cared about what he said.

 

They walked in silence for a moment before Adrian spoke up.

 

"I didn't see you arrive at the sparring ground.Did you get to see much of my match with my father?"

 

"I saw some."

 

"What did you think?I've been training rather intensely since you went into isolation.I had hoped you would notice and approve."

 

"I'm sorry majesty.I will have to pay more attention next time."

 

"Next time......If I train hard enough I think father will let me challenge him again.If he does will you come and see?"

 

"If that is your wish."

 

"Right......Well..... I hope to see you there. 

 

They walked in silence the rest of the way until they rounded the corner to her room and saw Tyris standing outside, hands across his chest, eyes closed.It took everything she had for Melindra not to break into tears and run into his arms. Instead she stopped grabbing Adrian's arm so he stopped to.Turning towards him she smiles.

 

"Thank you for escorting me.I will see you first thing tomorrow at the training room."

 

Without waiting for a response she turned and walked purposefully to her door, entering it without a look back at the prince or towards Tyris who never moved. 

 

Adrian stood there a moment confusedly staring at the door. 

 

"She won't come out until the morning your highness.I suggest you get some sleep." 

 

"Right.....of course.Make sure she does too." silently cursing himself when he saw the slight smile creep across Tyris' lips. 

 

"I assure you highness she will get plenty of sleep. Even if you stand there staring all night."

 

For a moment Adrian just stared at Tyris, his mouth in a thin line.Then he turned to leave.Tyris waited a few more moments before entering the room.

 

——————————

 

Lit only by candles and a fire, the room was dim.She stood by the fire and he could feel her anger radiating from her.It only made her more beautiful as the light from the fire threw streaks of red into her hair and highlighted the delicate curves of her body underneath her thin robe.He would have given almost anything to be in this place at a different time so he could just appreciate her.

 

How dare you leave me

 

A self accepting sigh escaped his lips but he knew it wasn't his turn to speak

 

They plan to start training tomorrow

 

Yes Adrian told me.

 

After your little show I bet he did.

 

You are right I shouldn't have left especially after saying that.My apologies kitten.I couldn't stand his ignorance anymore.I won't let him dismiss us, though I know I don't have a choice.

 

Neither of us has a choice regarding what is going to happen.What we do have is a say in how it will happen.

 

You have a plan?

 

I do, but you won't like parts of it.

 

Tyris raises an eyebrow awaiting an explanation.

 

Teach me not to care.

 

I cannot.

 

Cannot or won't.

 

Cannot.I love you.I cannot un-love you.I can however do one better.

 

Really? 

 

Lie down on the bed as you are with your ass as close to the edge as possible.

 

Melindra looked at him quizzically but did as he suggested.

 

Just remember you love me.

 

Do I? After tonight I am not so sure. She said trying not to smile.

 

Tyris walked towards the bed, but when he got to the edge to stand between her parted legs he was no longer Tyris but Adrian.

 

You see my love two can play at this game. 

 

He looked like Adrian but the voice in her head was Tyris.

 

I can't stand there and just let him fuck you.But I can if you make love to my voice.If I narrate every thrust, every kiss, every action telling your mind what to feel what to think.Now we just have to make you cum just by the sound of my voice while still crying his name. 

 

—————————-

 

She hadn't thought it would work as well as it did.By her third climax she got wet every time he told her what to do.Now all they had to do was wait for the prince to arrive.

 

He arrived in a loose fitting shirt he hadn't bothered to tie exposing sections of his chest, well worn riding breaches and soft riding boots. 

 

"Welcome your highness.We can start whenever you are ready."

 

"I am ready.How should we begin?"

 

The room they were in had a large canopy bed with an over stuffed mattress and half a dozen pillows.The rest of the furniture had been removed except for a large writing desk and a oversized cushioned chair.

 

Walk to the chair

 

"However you like highness.This is to be ...."

 

The men watched as Melindra slowly sauntered to the oversized chair.

 

I've just come home.You haven't seen me for an entire day.Entice me.Slowly remove your clothes peering over your shoulder at me from time to time.

 

As she began to disrobe the prince began to fidget and clear his throat as he watched without moving. They watched as she slowly....slowly opened the robe and slid it down....the length....of her body until it hit the base of her ass and she let it drop.

 

Walk over and remove my shirt, and gently nibble my chest and nipple as you loosen the laces on my breeches.

 

Melindra walks over to Adrian and follows Tyris' instructions.Adrian is now visibly aroused and he gives a sharp intake of breath as her fingers accidentally brush against his engorged shaft.

 

Now lead me to the bed and pull down my pants below my ass as you lay down, wrap your legs around me and pull me into you.Then tell me how much you want it as I slide in.Make me believe it or I'll punish you later. And make sure he is close enough to grab the banister. And if he gets too pushy grab his arm and tell him what to do.

 

Again she follows his instructions.As soon as she pulls Adrian inside her he grabs the banister on one side and her leg on the other as a moan escapes Adrian's lips.

 

"Melindra......ahhhhh.... You are so wet.You feel amazing.I need you so badly right now.I've needed you .....mmmmnnnh." 

 

"Adrian .....please....I need more of you.I need you deeper."

 

Adrian takes both her legs, bending them down against her chest pushing her back slightly as he climbes onto the bed.Placing one hand on either side of her he begins thrusting deeper into her. 

 

"Mmmmmnnn yes Adrian."

 

Turn over and let him fuck you from the back.I want to see you play with yourself.Stick your ass in the air and your breasts into the bed

 

"Adrian.... Take me from behind.I want to feel you in me while I make myself cum."

 

Adrian sits up and flips her over only to have her ass rising to his face.Quickly he gets behind her and enters her hard showing his desire.Grabbing her hips he begins pulling her into him as she plays with herself. 

 

Moments pass and as Adrian's moans and breathing Increase, Tyris instructs Melindra on how to play with herself so she won't climax to soon.It doesn't take long before Adrian has reached the edge.

 

"Melindra....mmmmm.....dear Jisu.....mnnnnnnnah!"

 

"Adrian!"

 

And with a few final pumps from Adrian it's over. 

 

"Not bad for a first try. To be honest if you two can do this yourselves our sessions can be limited to me teaching Melindra coercion and giving the prince any support he needs in regards to enhancing the sexual experience."

 

Adrian slowly slides out of Melindra. 

 

"It also didn't seem like there was any misuse of transvergence either.My guess is we will have a bonded pair in no time."

 

Melindra sits up and slides off the bed only to be stopped by Adrian.

 

"Where are you going?"

 

"We are done correct?"She looks at Cyrus for acknowledgement.

 

"I think so.I will let the queen know how well the session went and tell her until you are bonded I recommend we start every morning like this.I also expect you two to engage one to two more times every day, but in unexpected ways or places to keep it interesting.Does that work for you both?"

 

"Whatever it takes.Now if you gentleman will excuse me I would like to take a bath.My body needs to recover."

 

Both men watched her as she quickly dressed and left with Tyris, but not before Tyris caught Cyrus' eye.

 

You were right there is nothing like love among bonded.Especially when your voice in their head is all they need sometimes.

 

——————————-

 

Melindra spent the next hour recovering in the bath.As soon as they got back to the room and Tyris warded the door they stripped each other of their clothes in flurry.As soon as she was naked Tyris' mind was in hers.

 

Was I believable?

 

He slams her into the wall as he bites her neck, grabbing her hand he presses it against his throbbing shaft causing him to moan.

 

Let me show you how believable.

 

Picking her up he carries her into the bath.After quickly dunking her in he places her on the edge and buries his face in her mound.

 

Melindra tangles her hands in his hair as she spreads her legs open arching her back. 

 

She reaches climax quickly only to have him pick her up andstraddle him so she finishes her spasms as he enters her.He lets her sit there a moment as he takes her breasts into his mouth playing with her delicately erect nipples. 

 

Once she has recovered to some degree he turns her around carefully so as not to slip out of her and plays with her nipple in one hand as he caresses her mound.Instinctively she starts to ride him as he nibbles at her ear.Arching her back she rests her head against him.

 

Slowly this time he brings her to climax.When her spasms are done he takes her out of the bath and dries her off.There is no point to dressing her as he has not finished making love to her.He lays her on the bed and again places his head between her legs listening to her helpless moans and cries as he penetrates her with his fingers and tongue over and over.Just before she is ready for another climax he climbs into bed, lays on his back and pulls her onto his face holding her hips in pace as a silent scream escapes her lips, her fluids draining over his lips and neck as she arches her back and climaxes again.

 

Can you see how convinced I was?

 

Yes Tyris..... Dear Jisu yes. 

 

Shall I continue to show you?

 

"Mmmmmmmnnn"

 

"Do you need a break my love?" 

 

"I don't want one but ...."

 

Melindra went to slide down his chest to snuggle but found her ass bumping in to his still grossly erect shaft.

 

"Tyris have you not."

 

"Mmmmnnnn How could I, I enjoy you too much."

 

"Then I guess we need to go one more time."She smiles.

 

"We don't have to my dear, he can't help himself either."

 

"But what if I want to indulge in you for a change?"

 

Melindra slides the rest of the way down his bodyand with one last look at her lover, takes him into her mouth.

 

The next thing she knows is his hands are in her hair,his mouth is open and head tilted back. Slowly she begins to rise and fall with her mouth as her tongue wraps around hiswidth.She can feel how hard and hot he is and is surprised he hasn't burst yet.Steadily she increase the pace as his body begins to shake and she can tell he is very close to release.With one final slide upwards, Melindra quickly releases him only to straddle his hips, taking his shaft quick and deep.

 

Tyris can no longer hold back and explodes into her grabbing her hips and crying her name in ecstasy.She can feel his seed penetrate deep into her.For a brief second she hopes if she does get pregnant they are only his, though she quickly dismissed the thought.

 

Leaning down over his chest she whispers. "If you keep climaxing like that you will make me never want to stop making love to you."

 

"Only you can do that to me." Tyris wraps his arms lovingly around her.

 

They stay like that until they fall asleep.

 

To Be Continued.......


	35. Mother’s Visit

There was too much at stake and the communication between her and Melindra too infrequent and erratic to leave The Mother feeling things were progressing as prophecy fortold.  If that old badger felt he could change their plans, Jisu only knew what was going on without her constant knowledge.  That left her no other choice.

 

As her carriage passed through the gates of the palace she braced herself for whatever she would find.  Though she had sent a discreet message to the Queen, she worried if she shouldn't have told  Melindra as well.  It was too late to worry about that now.  All she could do was hope and pray her intervention wasn't too late.  

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Tyris was impressed with how effective his plan to control Melindras' mind while she was in bed with Adrian was.  She had executed it flawlessly and when she had come back to the room, she was more assertive, confident and vibrant.  Her eyes and Cla'rien were alive, no longer the soft blue of a clear sky, but a metallic aquamarine which symbolized their bonded essence within her taking over and her passions running rampant in the same way Adrian's did when he lost control.  

 

Now, as he lay in bed on his side and brushed the hair from her sleeping face, he bathed in the serenity he found only in these private moments before his mind took him to the darkness that laid under its surface.  Had his father known love like this with his mother?  They had seemed so happy, but they had never seemed to radiate the way he felt Melindra and he did every waking moment they were together.  How long would he be able to feel this way?  She was human after all, with a life expectancy much shorter than his own.  What would happen after she died?  He knew there were bonded who could go on with their lives, but they were shells of their former selves and eventually one day just disappeared into the aether.  Was there a way to prolong her life and if there was, would she be willing to do it?

 

Before his mind could fall farther into the abyss he sensed a unique magic signature entering the castle commons.  Lying still for a moment, he tried to register it and found it familiar but without knowledge as to why.  Curious, he slipped out of bed and dressed, attempting to leave but failing as Melindra rustled and rose the minute his hand touched the door.  

 

"Going somewhere beloved?"

 

He smiled genuinely and leaned against the door frame.  "I felt a strange presence and wanted to check it out.  You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you."

 

"Well I am awake now so shall we check it out together?"

 

"I would like nothing more than your company, and nothing less than watching you dress."

 

Melindra smirked at him and climbed out of bed.

 

When they went to exit the room, a page was at the door.  "Your presence is requested in the Queen's Solar.  Please proceed there immediately."

 

"Please let the Queen know we are on our way."  Melindra says and the page scurries of as she and Tyris exchange a look.  Somehow, neither believed this visitor was entirely unexpected.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"There have been several close calls since he arrived, but it seems we are not the only one with machinations in place."  The Queen lets out a tense sigh.

 

"Is that so?  Who else wishes to dabble in prophecy then?"  The Mother asks questioningly.

 

That's when the door opens and her question is answered.

 

"Mother it is good to see you!  What brings you to visit?"

 

There are few times in her life  when she has been rendered speechless, but in the time it takes to breathe in and out, The Mother begins to grasp the vast breadth of the games in play.  For a moment she just stares with her mouth slightly open as her eyes travel from Melindra to the man besides her.  

 

"Mother?  Are you alright?"  Melindra asks worriedly.

 

Startled back to reality by the clarity of her words, she responds. "Yes child I am fine.  I had just not anticipated this course of events.  When you told me you had bonded to a man named Tyris,I only hoped he was a man of good standing.  I could tell from the necklace that his love for you was pure, but I had not realized exactly who you had found yourself bonded to.  It has been a long time Galad-o Menel."

 

"That it has Neneth -o Anand.  I was unaware she was under your tutelage."

 

"As unaware as I was that you were her Gwedh Melethril.  If I had known I would not have felt the need to come so soon."

 

"I am flattered by your faith."  He bows slightly.

 

The Mother looks at Melindra.  "I do not believe any woman in history could have found herself in a better place than you right now my dear.  Do not squander the blessings you have been given."

 

Melindra bows.  "Yes Mother."

 

Then The Mother turns to the Queen.  "The Convent is in good hands.  I would like to stay and assess the situation myself a few days if that is alright."

 

"That is perfectly fine.  Your presence is always welcome old friend."

 

"Good."  Then she turns back to Melindra.  "I expect to talk to you later my dear with or without your guardian and definitely without your husband to be.  There is much we need to discuss.  Until then, I will go visit this Ergoist."  Then without another word, she leaves.

 

The Queen then looks at Tyris and speaks, "I had no idea you two knew each other."

 

Knowing that was a question and not a statement, Tyris replied.  "Majesty if you would please."

 

Then her barrier went up and Tyris was free to talk.

 

"She was there at my Mother's funeral.  Apparently they knew each other like blood sisters, though I had never seen her at court.  On the first night we met, she told me of the prophecy and many other things relating to the future that could come to pass.  I was skeptical at first, but then she called me by my True name, which only my parents and Rin knew and I realized the truth of her words and intent.  We have crossed paths many times since then, though she never told me......"  then he changed gears when he saw the look the queen gave him "....Melindra was in her care."  

 

 

"Interesting.  It would seem the world is much more intimate than we first realized.  That being said, she will be a valuable ally for what is to come."

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Well if it isn't the one woman whose heart I was never able to capture.  How are you Ani?"

 

"As good as the last time you fed me that bullshit."  Anwyn said with a smile.

 

"Vibrant as ever I see.  And to what do I owe this rare pleasure?"

 

"Pleasure is what you can thank for this, though not the kind you long for.  I want to know everything that has happened between those three since the moment they stepped foot into intimate territory."

 

"I'm glad you have time."  Cyrus grabs a bottle of white and two glasses before sitting down and pouring one for each of them.  "Those kids will send me to an early grave."

 

Several hours later, Anwyn leaves blessing every god she can think of that at least Mel had Tyris.  If there was one mistake she would take credit for, it was not sending that willful girl to Cyrus sooner when she first suspected she was a victim of the passions.  It had been a tough call, but only time would tell if letting her bond a virgin to the prince would pay off in the long run or not.  Even though it hadn't been confirmed that the prince and her were bonded, Anwyn could sense two separate channels of overlapping essence within the girl, which was the definitive sign of a successful bonding.  Sadly there was only one person who could if her suspicions were true and that person was.......

 

Then a roar and rough wind tunnels through the windows of the castle before a crash hits the roof.

 

"It is hard to believe they have their hands full if you are here Mother."  A deep voice resounds in her head causing her heart to ache with joy and sadness.  The last time she had seen the owner of that voice they were brought together by a joint grief.

 

"Trust me Father, things are not as they seem.  I am glad I came when I did, but I am surprised to see you here.  What brings you?"

 

"Family matters.  I would love your input to sort it out as I do not wish to stay long."

 

"Of course, whatever you need.  Just let me know when and where."

 

"The Garden of Whispers.  I will tell Serenia to erect a barrier.  Meet me there in half a bell.  I need time to settle in."

 

"I will see you then.  Until the heaven's reverse their coarse and the world of man dissapears from the earth...."

 

"I will live in your wake as we walk the road time devises, hand in hand, soul to soul.  Forever in your heart."

 

Then the voice is gone and she smiles.  Whatever brought him had to be important.  Maybe this visit was more necessary than she realized, though she wouldn't know the truth of that until they all met in the Garden of Secrets.


	36. Fathers’ Visit

There were only three people in the world since his creation that didn't bow to him and all three were women.  Two stood before him, the other stood fast in his heart after she passed into the aether ahead of him. 

 

It was not because he trusted them or because of skill.  It was because of who they were, what they embodied. 

 

"It has been too long Rhys.I assume you are here regarding your sons reports?"Serenia implied causing the Mother to turn and look at her in shock. 

 

"You didn't tell me they were both here Rena!"

 

The queen smiled and gave a slight shrug.  "You left before I got a word in.  Besides, as soon as I sensed Rhys in route, I knew you would find out anyway so no harm done. 

 

Rhys chuckles softly.  "You two change about as much as you age."  Then his face goes somber.  "We aren't here to talk pleasantries, however.  I am here about my sons."

 

Both the queen and the Mother look at Rhys inquisitively but say nothing. 

 

"As you know, my oldest has successfully bonded with the girl your youngest has decided to make his queen.  Since that was the plan all along, this alone is not cause for worry but a finalized element of the prophecy."

 

He pauses a second to look at Rena before nodding. 

 

Within seconds, her barrier surrounds the Garden and is then strengthened by a dome of violent winds signaling his has been added as well.  With both firmly in place, he continues. 

 

"I have also been made aware that Ren has unexpectedly decided to attempt to bond with your oldest son as well, though the details of this I am unsure of which is why I am here." 

 

There is silence for several moments before he continues again. 

 

"By your reactions, I would say it is safe to assume this information is not public, though why your oldest has chosen to keep it a secret is more cause for concern than anything.  His abuse of any power at his disposal is well known, and though I have no doubt no harm will befall Ren, especially with Tyris here, as your friend and because of the respect I have for you and your kingdom, I will tell you, should misfortune fall on either of my sons as a result of his folly, you will not stand in our way when we come to claim retribution.  Any intervention will nullify any pact we have of mutual support immediately and the children of your blood will be imprisoned for ransom."

 

Rena's face turns grim.  "I understand completely and want to assure you we in no way support my oldest sons actions should they bring harm to ours, or any, kingdom."

 

Rhys sighs.  "I know you don't, but that doesn't change that I have to say it.  Lord knows I hate this business.  This and all the business ready to befall our kingdoms."

 

"Have you sensed something?"  Rena says worriedly. 

 

"It is there....at the corner of my vision, at the edge of my awareness, no matter where I turn, no matter what I do.  It haunts me.  Everyone thinks I am crazy, but magyck doesn't lie.  Intent doesn't lie.  It is out there, and it is coming and with my two strongest here..."

 

"What about Vyserius?"  Rena asks hesitantly.

 

"Riu?  He's a good boy with great skill, but he is only a fraction of his brothers and hasn't seen battle in its most grotesque like they have.  He is untried and I fear, will collapse under the weight I must throw on him."

 

Rhys sighs."He also hasn't mastered his Drakken Glír."

 

"I see."  Rena says thoughtfully. 

 

"May I ask what the issue he faces with mastering it is?"  The Mother asks with mild curiosity. 

 

"As far as we can tell, he was saddled with the soul of an immature Greater Drake by the name of Khalgyroth.  As if

That wasn't bad enough, he was one of the rare beasts to be atuned to the element Starfire."

 

"Starfire?"  The Mother question's. 

 

"It is similar in origin to the passions in humans.  Starfire is the energy a star needs to pulse, so expend light, and to give off mana.  It is the energy that allows our Cla'rien to act as a second heart form filtering mana in and out do the world.  Being such a volatile and static substance, which is why Stars eventually explode due to their inability to house the continuous incremental increase of Starfire, it alters a dragons ability to control its emotional levels.  Mastering its control requires twice as long as any other element not associated with emotion."

 

That is when the Rena and Ani look at each other and then back at Rhys, who raises an eyebrow in confusion. 

 

"Once your visit with your sons is complete, I would like you to consider bringing your son to us.  We may have a way to help him that benefits us both."

 

"Is that so?  I will be interested to hear your proposal.  Now, where can I meet with my sons?"

 

——————————————-

 

"Father."  Tyris bowed as he addressed the man before him in the Queen's solar. 

 

"Father."  Ren Bowes as well before taking up position along the wall behind and to the left of the man standing I front of him.

 

"Would either of you like to explain the current unexpected turn of events relaid in your oldest brothers encrypted messages?" Rhys spoke in their mind.

 

Tyris was the first to respond.  "It was by my request that Ren propositioned the oldest brother to become his bonded." Tyris' voice was firm, though not disrespectful. 

 

"Go on." The king encouraged as he held the wrist of the opposite hand behind his back.

 

"As soon as Taeyar arrived shortly after Arin, knowing the prince and princess had not bonded yet, I realized too much was at stake to let that meddlesome, viperous whore sink her teeth into the very plague of

this kingdom."

 

"Plague you say?Interesting choice of words coming from one who suffered such a calamity."

 

"And with good reason.As soon as he arrived I knew.The kingdom smelled like sulphur, draenwort and......"

 

"Dear god no....." The king spun around and stared in horror at his son.

 

"That is correct."  Then he raises his clawed hand whose glamour has been removed.  "Fell Ash.  The very things that turned the populace all those years ago and almost destroyed the Kingdom of Glass."


End file.
